Misery Loves Company
by Clue-Sama
Summary: Zero is having very bad problems with his younger brother, Ichiru. To make things even more difficult, the blood bond with Kaname has taken a most embarassing turn! But what about Yuuki? Yaoi-KanamexZero, rape and abuse, I put drama, but I'm not sure.
1. Nothing

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

Oh, and anything found in this story that is found in another person's fanfic that was posted up before mine, I give credit to them, whether I was aware of using it or not.

**Rating: **M, 'cause that's how I roll.

**Story Warnings: **rape, abuse, crazy shit, oh! bad words...um, probably some graphic stuff in terms of the first three warnings (if I can manage big, descriptive words for it), twincest ((guess who? Ichiru! -that rhymes!!)), and some lemon and lime when the romance comes in, typos and some brain-damage may occur on your part! :3

**Author's Notes: **Hi! It's me, again, bee-otches! (kidding. I appreciate all of you ) X3 Yeah, here's the new KanamexZero fanficcy. However, it has nothing to do with my other stories _What Am I Doing? _or it's sequel, _Under Our Noses_ or any sequels later made for that series. In this one, Zero is a Level D vampire like he's supposed to be aaaand Nezumi probably won't pop up. (For those who don't know, Nezumi's a major character I made for the aforementioned stories of mine- I own him! ) Zero will be slight OOC to fit the part he's forced in for this and a bit depressed for more reasons than his vampirism.

**Me: **"Sorry Zero-kun."

**Zero:** "Don't talk to me." :angry:

**Me:** :pout:

It'll be mostly AU as usual and because I haven't read past Night 25, it'll be safe to say that Ichiru and any information reagarding Shizuka and him will be held in some places and marred terribly in others!

For once, I'll keep Yuuki un-bashed and holding Kaname and Zero's affections...

**Yuuki:** "Thank you...!"

**Me: **"Shut up." :slaps out cold: "It'll be better when I make Zero and Kaname reject you for each other, because that's what really happends in the end of VK...!!" :goes off sobbing, 'cause it's not true!:

Anyway, I hope you like it and all it's attempted "not just romance, but hardy, conflicted, substance" plotline. X3 isn't good at those

**Chapter Warning:** Some molestation, rape and Zero-beating. D: Poor Zero!!

Read and Review, please, but no flames... I'm scared of those. pout

--

_**Chapter 1- Nothing**_

Zero kept his head down as he walked away from Cross Academy, following his reflection, it looked like. But no... that was his identical, younger twin brother Ichiru. He came every once and a while to pick him up from school and took him to his house a little while away. The corner of his mouth hitched up in a half-smirk. The notion of his brother coming to take him out of school for a day... sounds nice, right?

Ichiru glanced over his shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk that leads to the parking lot where his car awaited, now out of the school grounds, to look at his brother. Zero quickly schooled his expression, but not before Ichiru saw the smirk. Zero cursed himself in his mind...

"Zero. I see you find something amusing," Ichiru said pleasantly, turning back to watch where he was going.

"Not at all..." Zero muttered, clenching his fists at his side. Damn it...

They finally reached the small parking lot- silence had insued since Zero's stupid slip-up. Reaching the dark gray Mustang GT '08, Ichiru got into the driver's side and waited patiently for Zero to get in. And when the door closed behind Zero, no one moved. Except Zero's tense fists quivered slightly in his lap.

In the minutes that passed with Ichiru seemingly just staring at nothing out of the windshield, Zero's gears in his brain started to turn: Maybe he could do it now... The car wasn't even on yet and if he timed it right for once, he could escape...

"Are you thinking about trying to run again, Zero?" Ichiru's icy voice broke the silence.

Zero willed his fear from showing. "No."

"You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Ichiru pressed, turning to Zero slowly, making his older brother tremble more.

"Yes. I do," Zero confirmed. How could he forget? That day he _really _felt the power of Shizuka's blood in Ichiru's body... He thought he could use his vampirism and Kaname Kuran's blood in him to maybe force Ichiru away, so he could escape, but... well, it didn't work out so well and it seems because of his large gaps between his intake of Kaname's blood, Ichiru still proved stronger. Or maybe it was because when it came down to it, Ichiru was evil now and Zero could not bring himself to hurt his only remaining blood relative.

But it was his _little brother_ for God's sake! The frail, sickly one who always came crawling into Zero's bed at night when he was scared or sick or just because. Just because Ichiru had loved his big brother so much and looked up to him... so _why...?_

Ichiru leaned over, placing his hand on one of Zero's clenched, shaking fists and used his other hand to grab Zero's chin gently, careful not to hurt his previously broken jaw if it hadn't healed completely- he _had_ used an anti-vampire weapon that time...

He turned his brother's head to face him and said, "...I see your bruises and broken jaw have healed, Zero. Is it Kuran's blood or your own freakish vampirism?"

"I don't know," Zero replied flatly. Obediently.

"I see. Would you like me to break it again? Or shall we break something else on your beautiful body?"

Zero's eyebrows knitted slightly and he said quietly, fear creeping into his voice, "Ichiru... why are you like this...?"

An eerie grin crept onto Ichiru's face and he looked nothing like the soft anger of Zero, but his own frozen hatred. How could anyone think they looked alike...?

"It's because I love you, big brother," he whispered almost sarcastcially and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Zero's trembling lips. Tears pricked behind the older twin's eyes and he almost gasped in a sob before Ichiru's grip on his hand tightened threateningly.

"Kiss," he hissed, irritated, against Zero's lips.

And so Zero kissed back slowly and attempted to put some feel into it. Ichiru would know if he was faking it... but it was hard to kiss his own brother like this- especially when Ichiru put his tongue in like he was...! But if he had honestly wanted to love his brother like this- sexually- then he would not have minded because Zero only gave a damn about what a few people thought of him. The most being Yuuki, of course, and she would have supported him (but Zero would not have left her like that, he adored her more than life itself). However, he did _not _lust after his brother and _yes_, Ichiru raped and abused him. And Zero was afraid.

He knew it seemed like he would not just _let_ Ichiru do this, but Ichiru could seriously hurt or kill Zero. Shizuka's pure vampire blood flowed in Ichiru which was bad enough, but he was also trained by her to be a worthy accomplice. So in addition to his freak power, he was skilled with his hands and his blades, and to top it, he was trained as a hunter just like Zero. In addition to being a hunter, Ichiru knew how to use anti-vampire charms and weapons against Zero, an ex-human. Zero was greatly disadvantaged, ever father, as he muffled his vampire abilities in his resentment (which, unfortunately did not mean the hunter weapons saw him as human), so yeah- Ichiru could basically destroy his brother, but he seemed to rather have him suffer to get his own pleasure from it.

The younger, but more powerful, of the two moved his hand that was on Zero's jaw around to lace his fingers in Zero's soft mop of silver hair, gripping softly. Zero moaned slightly, but not because he liked it. It was just so unbearable how dirty he was feeling with this not foreign, but disgusting-feeling tongue in his mouth. Ichiru always did this sort of thing- the rape was for Ichiru's home. Today, he felt a bit more brave and hoped to God that Ichiru was in a good mood. As he pulled away from Ichiru, who immediately looked amused, yet pissed that Zero would try this again, Zero pleaded with his eyes.

"I...Ichiru... please. Can I just go back to school today...?" he tried softly.

"Why?" Ichiru asked, stroking Zero's hair lovingly, but Zero knew how Ichiru only did this because he hated him, and that this was a better method of inwardly destroying Zero than actual fighting and injury. It got under his skin.

"I... I'm tired today and... my fingers still hurt..." he mumbled, averting his eyes from Ichiru's now glaring ones. _Please let him be good to me today..._

Last time Ichiru came to school to get Zero, much to his class' adoration (they just thought it was so sweet), he had taken him to his house, tied him up to the bedposts and broke each of Zero's fingers after his brutal rape session. But not his thumbs... those weren't fingers, Ichiru had said. And that's when he decided to beat the shit out of Zero until his jaw shattered.

Ichiru sat and ran his belittling gaze over Zero, who dared not look up from his lap where Ichiru's hand still held his. The pressure there increased, making Zero wince- his fingers really did hurt. And as if that was what Ichiru was thinking as well, he let him go and leaned back into seat. However... Ichiru was feeling a bit needy today.

"I don't know, Zero... I think I went easy on you last time. Too easy, " his cold, empty eyes slid back over to look at Zero who had turned to look out the window. "What do you think?"

Silence.

Suddenly, everything was a flurry of motion as Zero flung the door open and jumped out of the car running across the lot. He hadn't really expected Ichiru to listen- he never did, because he never cared. Ichiru, too, had moved at that moment, bolting out of his side. He knew Zero was planning to try escaping. In fact, he had a little surprise in his boot already.

Zero took off across towards where people would be- Ichiru wouldn't try anything where witnesses were. He looked over his shoulder and growled when he saw Ichiru running after him. They were actually kind of far from people right now, so if Ichiru caught him before he found someone... Zero shuddered at the thought.

_There! _Someone was jogging down the sidewalk- the only person in the already conspicuous-looking area. Zero counted his lucky stars as he willed himself to get closer. He was still too far to get the person to look his way and see an obviously escaping victim running madly away from his assaulter. Zero opened his mouth to yell for them, but a sharp, stabbing pain rang out from the swell of his calf, making him stumble. He did cry out, but a spilt second before the jogger turned, a hand clamped over his mouth and yanked him over into some shrubbery.

He'd been captured.

He glanced down at his leg to see a small dagger sticking out of his calf and he felt the blood spilling down his uniform-clad leg. He brought his widened eyes back up to Ichiru, who looked furious.

"All right, _Ze-ro_," he growled lowly, ripping out the weapon along with Zero's name, making Zero moan behind the hand at his mouth. He stuck the blade back into his boot and continued, "I really was considering letting you go back to school, unharmed, but you blew it. You really did. And I think I'll do you outside for a change. Right here."

Zero whimpered and his tears fell now, over Ichiru's hand, but he seemed unmoved. "By the way," he said, leaning in and removing his hand- "That was a silver dagger." They both knew what that meant as he bit down into Zero's lower lip, hard, making Zero groan in agony. When Ichiru moved away, licking the blood from his own lips, he watched the wound not heal and bleed down his chin and neck.

"Good thing I had a silver weapon, huh, Zero?"

Zero didn't even try to beg- it would only demean him more and he closed his eyes when he felt his shirt being untucked and his slacks undone- pulled away with his boxers. He knew how it went and even though he also knew that him not crying out or moaning meant Ichiru would only be rougher, he decided not to give Ichiru the satisfaction today.

So by the time Ichiru had readied himself and positioned Zero, the older Kiryuu was steeled. Well, as much as one could be for this sort of thing. Ichiru watched his brother's face with a sick fascination when he slammed into him with no preparation or lubricant of any sort. Zero's face contorted in pain, but he bit down on his already torn lip and did not make a sound other than the quick intake of air. Ichiru allowed himself a small noise of pleasure at the heat and walls around him before raising an eyebrow at Zero's silence.

"Oh. You're gonna do _that_..." he said. "Well. I guess you don't want me to stop any time soon," he paused to grin at the way Zero's eyes flew open when he understood what he meant. "When you beg," Ichiru pulled out and rammed back in, getting a gasp from Zero, "I'll stop."

Zero's eyes were wide now and he really didn't want to beg- he always pleaded! He hated it! And worse, it had never worked before and now Ichiru wants him to so that he'll hear it. Because, face it, people like Ichiru like being begged to. How... _disgusting_ to use a roundabout approach to get Zero to beg when he refused, but ignore it other times when he would do it, hoping, _praying_ that Ichiru would have mercy.

He wouldn't.

He squeezed his eyes back shut as Ichiru leaned over him, gripping his shoulders painfully and rocking himself harshly into Zero's screaming passage. Sometimes, he would stretch Zero a bit or use something to make it easier... but there was nothing this time and Zero's fingers dug into the dirt around them.

He couldn't.

Ichiru's breath came a bit quicker and Zero hoped that maybe he would come and get tired so that he wouldn't have to beg. However, in the back of his mind, he knew that Ichiru would only torture him in other ways until he groveled. Suddenly, Ichiru struck his prostate roughly, but the way the strangled groan came out told that it actually hurt more than it pleasured. It felt like someone had stabbed it, instead, ripping him in half slowly from the inside out.

"Aah!! Stop it, Ichi...Ichiru!! PLEASE!!"

He had to.

And guess what? Ichiru kept on raping him, pounding into Zero erractically, too wrapped up in the one-sided ecstacy to even care that he had lied. Not that he would have cared anyway. He only groaned back at Zero, moving up to claw at Zero's neck for seemingly no reason other than to hurt him, and it did, but Zero let out the cries now. He felt blood from his neck, by the tattoo, from his bitten lip, from the stab in his leg and trickling from his rear. He was covered in his own blood and was being raped.

Every week it was like this- sometimes every other day. It depended on when Ichiru would come and get him, swearing to maim Yuuki or Zero himself if he didn't come along. Somewhere in his mind, he figured that Ichiru might not be able to get to Yuuki; not with Kaname around, but Ichiru wasn't _just _a human and what's more, Yuuki was trying not to depend on Kaname and Zero so much, so all Ichiru had to do was pretend to be his older brother (he looked the part enough) and trick Yuuki into her own death or hospitalization. But if all Zero had to do was sacrifice his body to keep her safe then... it was fine.

That thought alone, kept him from yelling out his misery one more time with Ichiru's final cry as he came in Zero, making the tears inside sting from the heat and chemicals of the psycho above him.

"I swear, Zero... you just get better each time I see you," Ichiru panted, pulling out. Zero tried not to listen- this was the psychological abuse coming up...

"I always expect you to hate me next time I come around, but you only get tighter and hotter. I have to thank you for that."

"I... I don't want this, Ichiru..." Zero nearly whispered, even though he _knew. HE_ _**KNEW**_ that this was what Ichiru wanted.

"You don't? Really?" Ichiru said, pulling his pants and such back up, "I can't tell, honestly, what with all that moaning and crying out under me. Why don't you stop me?"

"I can't..."

"Why don't you run?"

"I _try_," Zero said, louder.

"You should tell someone."

"_THEY WON'T BELIEVE ME IF I TELL THEM!! I __**KNOW **__THEY WON'T_!!" Zero shouted, his throat protesting his continued strain. Ichiru raised his hand and slapped Zero so hard that he got another cut inside of his mouth from the lining of his mouth getting sliced from his teeth.

"You know why? It's because you are a nobody. Nothing. You fit in nowhere, Zero. You're not a vampire, and you are not a human. Who would believe such a misfit? A _freak_ who lets himself get fucked by his little brother every week and _likes_ it."

Zero let himself bite out a sob, he felt he deserved at least that.

"I _don't _like it, Ichiru...!" he said, sounding pathetic. He tried to get up and finally beat the snot out of Ichiru, but he couldn't move with the wounds, the pain in his chest from the hunger, the pain all over but as soon as he tried, Ichiru only puched him right in his left eye, keeping him flat on his back.

Ichiru 'tsk'ed a few times at the poor sight before getting up and leaving the little bushed area, telling Zero that he'd see him later. Zero lay there, feeling numb, now and staring up at the bright blue sky...

"I am nothing."

How _dare _the sky be so blue when he was down here, so red with blood?

--

**Author's Notes: **Woooo! New Story!! Anyways, before I forget- _someone_ ((you know who you are)) wanted _What Am I Doing?/Under Our Noses _to be IchiruxZero, but it was too far into KxZ for it. Even though this is rape, I'll deticate this in part to that person! X3 Look, if you want, I can do a quick PWP oneshot just for you IchiruxZero fans, if you ask. It _is _a nice pairing. covers Kaname's ears But don't tell Kaname-kun!!

This chappie came out pleasantly but unexpectedly long- to me anyway. And oh my God, I was so sad as I typed up poor Zero's sorrow. I know- he's weak-looking in here, so far, but don't worry! When he gets back to school, it's like the old Zero, if not a little distant.

Please Review! :D


	2. Taking Root

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **Hi! I'm typin' this after the first chappie, so I can't really respond to reviews right now! X3 Yeah, I type this stuff _before_ I write the chappie!

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 2- Taking Root**_

Yuuki's whistle squealed out against the equally shrill screaming of the Day Class girls as the Night Class began to emerge to attend class. Of course they paid her no mind and only pressed against her outspread arms. She pushed back with all her might, but fangirls were a force to rival a hurricane.

"Come on! Stay back!" she tried. "Oh... where's Zero at...?"

He hadn't been back from Ichiru's again. He almost never came back in time to help with the escorts when Ichiru came, but still... she could really use some help. --

"Look!!" someone squeaked. "It's them...!!"

As soon as she turned to look over her shoulder at the vampires, the wave of bodies got stronger and she toppled over, nearly getting stepped on as they broke the line.

"Nooo!" she cried out uselessly, trying to get up.

"**HEY**!!"

Yuuki's hopes lifted as she clambered to her feet- that voice! She scrambled to get to the edge of the antsy crowd of girls who didn't breach the line too far because of the dark snarl.

It was! The day was saved!

"Zero!" she cheered. He was so far away and the girls still heeded his word. He was such a good and _scary _prefect. She ushered them back like angry sheep to her sheparding just in time as the Night Class strolled by, ignoring the humans. Except Hanabusa Aido... but he was never good at ignoring the ladies.

Yuuki was sure that they'd remain somewhat calm while she turned to get Zero over, so she sought him out... but he was gone. Curiosity took her attention for a moment, but suddenly a soft voice purred, "Yuuki. What's the matter?"

Coming back to the present with a start, she looked up at her favorite pureblood vampire- Kaname Kuran. He had a gentle smile on is princely features and even though Yuuki felt the death-glares behind her she said shyly, "Oh! Hi, Kaname-sama! Nothing's wrong."

"Hm. Where's that Kiryuu-kun? Shouldn't he be helping you?" he said with a slight air of irritation; his aurbun eyes narrowing in disapproval.

"Oh, no. He was just here a moment ago. I don't know where he disappeared off to," she explained, defending Zero. Anyways, he _had_ been here so it's not like the usual, instant defense she posed for her 'little brother'.

"Good. Well... I will see you later, Yuuki," he put a hand on her head in a sort of pet and finished, "Get some sleep."

"O-ok!" she promised earnestly.

Kaname continued on to the school building, but he would not be attending the first few minutes of class. As he and his closest collegues passed knowing glances, they knew who's blood that was hanging in the air. Zero was bleeding and that is never a good thing where he is conerned.

_I have to get to him before Yuuki does... Who knows how much blood he'll take from her if left alone, injured and all. The fool..._

--

Zero snarled at the pain in his chest and grabbed at the wall as if he could grip it to keep himself off of the floor. He was still covered in dirt and blood from earlier today and was bone-tired from having to walk back to school. On the way back, people stared at him half-attempting to offer him help. After all, he was bleeding in several different spots and looked like he got in a bad fight, what with his now blackened eye and bleeding lip. But out of the many people who looked at him, bloodied and beaten, only one had asked if he needed medical attention. He had refused quietly of course, but that only proved Ichiru's "you are a nobody" lecture. No one wanted to help someone like him. In his depression, he didn't even think that they most likely didn't know he was an ex-human.

Damn that silver... Not only could he not heal, it seemed to be making him more exhausted as he struggled down the hall of the Headmaster's home where he slept in a seperate room from Yuuki and Headmaster Cross.

Yuuki... She would not be here right now to take blood from and he'll be damned if he asks Kaname for some. Especially with the way he looked now. So defeated... Then again, he would not want Yuuki to see him like this, either- he had kept his distance, only controlling the Day Class from afar for Yuuki's sake, so she could not see him. Besides, he had told no one about Ichiru raping him and such, so how was he to explain the other wounds and silver in his system?

The only other option would be his 'father', Cross, and ignore his questions. He had always offered him blood jokingly, however this time he really did need some. He would maybe take a bit too much, but while he did not want to hurt him, he also did not want to hurt Yuuki- someone much more fragile than the male Cross... But where the hell was he?

Another wave of pain wracked his whole body and his hand shot up to curl his fingers tightly in his stained shirts. He quickly loosened his tie and tore away at the buttons on his collar. It was so hot in here...! Suddenly, he fell to his knees and leaned heavily against the wall, panting.

This wasn't good... he was suffering twice as much and no one was in here. The silver knocked out his vampire senses and powers, so he did not hear or smell when another vampire entered Cross' home. And his normal hunter senses definitely were on the fritz from his weakness.

"Zero," it said, not sounding upset or surprised at the sight of the man, "While I can only guess what stupid thing you did to get in this condition, I cannot allow you to bleed Yuuki in this state."

Zero looked up to see about three Kanames standing above him and blinked a few times to get it down to one peeved-looking pureblood. He managed to roll his eyes and say, breathless, "Shut up, Kuran. ...Get down here."

No one else would have dared talk to Kaname that way, but first of all, Zero didn't care and second, Kaname would not have refused Zero his blood right now because they both knew that Zero would probably hurt Yuuki in this deprived state. And third... it was fun seeing Kaname Kuran get down on his knees at Zero's command.

Kaname sneered slightly at Zero and did get down on his knees in front of him. He really should take them into a room, preferably Zero's, but the ex-human's silver eyes had gone completely crimson and his fangs extended past his lips now. Kaname sighed and undid his clothing so that his neck, shoulder, and collarbone were exposed; turning his head away so Zero could get to his bite-area.

"Don't you dare spill on my uniform... I'm going back to class after this," Kaname warned quietly.

But Zero's pupils dialated at the sight of that smooth, pale expanse of neck before him and even though the silver prevented his hearing the blood and such, he definitely knew it was there, rushing around in all it's sweet pureness. He reached out and grabbed Kaname's shoulder with one hand, moving closer. As he lowered his head to his neck, that hand slid up to tangle itself in Kaname's brown, wavy locks- pulling his head farther away.

Kaname closed his eyes and when Zero's fangs sunk down into his neck, he held his breath... Much to his dismay, every time Zero bit him, it felt... _good_. He hated it! He didn't want to get pleasure from _Zero Kiryuu_! But this time was no different. In fact, it was even better than last time, especially since Zero had deprived himself of the pureblood for almost two weeks. That also meant Kaname had gone without giving to him in that same amount of time and it almost made him go to Zero himself. This one-sided blood bond had the most unwelcome side effects. His heart and conscious mind certainly did not want Zero... but his body and instincts did.

And his body and instincts usually ended up overriding his common sense.

His hand, also, came up to hold Zero's head to his neck and his other arm wrapped around Zero's waist. This closeness... he craved it from Zero, but he pushed that yearning into the far recesses of his mind when he was in control of himself. However, when Zero fed or if he invaded his daydreams or nightdreams, he wanted to go to him. He would seek him out with his mind and wonder what the boy was doing. And when he came to, he would practically seeth as if it was Zero's fault. Of course, it _was _his fault as far as Kaname was concerned.

So right now, he wanted nothing more than Zero's presence and touch. And the scent of Zero's blood... it made him thirst for his partner.

Inwardly he wished that this was not how things were because he wanted Yuuki's affections so he felt a little odd about wanting to moan at how Zero's tongue was lapping up at the stray tickles of blood as he finished taking from him. He knew how shy and careful Yuuki was around him and wondered what had happened to make her be that way. When she was smaller, she would run and jump into his arms, all smiles. Things had changed when that silver-haired hunter came about and she seemed to suddenly revolve around the stoic boy. Although Kaname would never call it such, he was jealous of how Yuuki was relaxed and true with Zero, but no longer with him.

Zero sat back, leaning against the wall rather than Kaname's shoulder and kept his eyes to the now dirt-dusted carpet. He felt so stupid for having to rely on the vampire... and when Kaname did not move, he thought he must be looking at him with distain or maybe amusement, so he growled softly, "Leave me alone, Kuran." Kaname still did not move, so he made as if getting up himself. Well... his body did not want to and a shot of pain darted up from his backside and through his body, making him grunt and remain right where he was. He squeezed shut his eyes. How humiliating.

"...Kiryuu, what happened to you?" Kaname asked quietly, sounding almost angry that he had expressed concern for the hunter.

Zero snapped his head back up and noticed that his lip wasn't healing quickly enough to hide it from Kaname, but glared at him either way. Kaname's neck was already closed so the silver still must be in Zero's bloodstream.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," he fronted.

"Don't be ignorant. Your lip is cut as is your neck and it's not healing; you have a black eye and your leg..." his gaze fell to the boy's leg which he seemed to be very carefully positioning... Kaname reached out and took Zero's ankle, making the ex-human growl in protest, but did not move to stop him. Maybe... maybe if he let Kaname know what was going on he would believe him and help him. It was hard to let it happen this way, but it was becoming harder to keep this going- Ichiru was destroying him slowly.

Kaname noticed how Zero did not stop him, and used his other hand to roll up Zero's ripped and muddy slacks; noting that the mud was made from dirt and blood. He fended off his thirst and pushed up the fabric until he found a deep stab wound on the man's calf muscle. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he reached out to run his fingers over the wound carefully, making Zero wince. Suddenly, his finger began to tingle a bit... _Silver_.

"Kiryuu, there is silver in this wound. Tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" Kaname ordered, quickly wiping the blood off on Zero's already soiled pants. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep from licking it. Zero let his forehead rest on the wall next to him... on second thought, he couldn't tell Kaname. Nothing would change.

"No one. What would you care? I'm just an ex-human... A Level D," he murmured.

Kaname was surprised, but didn't show it. Zero sounded so... _sad_. Where was his fight? And what was all this about Kaname not caring? Normally, he'd be right, but Kaname for some reason _did_ care and he did not like to think of being concerned for Zero, but he was. He was even upset that Zero was hurting inside and outside about something or someone. He wondered fleetingly about why he cared about Zero so much all of a sudden, but he could not stop it.

"What? You just stabbed yourself in the leg with a silver blade? And you cut your lip clawed at your neck?" Kaname pressed, knowing it would piss Zero off. "You even punched yourself in the eye? I will force you to tell me, Kiryuu. You know I can and will."

Zero brought his empty silver-eyed gaze back up to the pureblood.

"...Why are you worried about me?"

Kaname sat back. He was right. But still...

"Zero, please," Kaname tried once more, using his first name, but not to be rude. It just... felt like he could use it. That made Zero's eyes widen a bit and he sat up off the wall.

"Kuran, what is wrong with you? Stop being so nice, you are freaking me out."

Truth be told, Kaname was freaking himself out. All of this random concern over Zero was not meant to be shown to him now, in this way. Kaname had been feeling this obnoxious attraction ever since the first time, but that did not mean he wanted Zero to know and be grossed out by it... yet. To tell Zero, another man, that he ached for his body and scents and the like would scare Zero and his human ideals away. To Kaname, it wasn't a matter of another man, because this sort of thing could happen between him and an animal if he made a blood bond with it, but still: Zero was... Zero. So he told him a half-lie.

"I give you my blood to save Yuuki the pain of your fangs. I'm not being nice to _you_. But if someone is wounding you with silver and drawing your blood then that puts her in danger. Besides, if someone's got you so beat up then he must be strong and I'd like to know who."

Zero's eyes narrowed a bit more. Good. He stopped suspecting anything weird. But to Zero, this sudden brutallity made him not want to tell Kaname about Ichiru even more. The pureblood would not care if some ex-human was being raped...

"Really, though... I won't hurt Yuuki, so quit interrogating me. If this happens again," he said, knowing it would, "then I'll be sure to come to you for blood. I would rather hurt you than Yuuki any day."

Kaname sighed inside. The boy was so stubborn. While Zero used the wall for support to start standing, grimacing the whole time with his aches, Kaname stood up easily, buttoning his shirt. The sight of Zero like this pulled at his instincts to comfort him, but he stayed put. However, his instincts also buzzed with anticipation of Zero's promise to come to him if he needed blood in the future. Kaname closed his eyes in frustration. _God_, this sucked.

Zero let out a small yelp and Kaname couldn't stop himself from opening his eyes and taking a step towards him. Luckily, Zero's eyes were now closed in schooling himself. Kaname looked away quickly before he did something stupid and embarrassing and said, "Well, I'll be going now, Kiryuu..."

Zero did not say anything of course, but a smell hit Kaname through all of the tempting scent of Zero's blood. He wrinkled his nose at the odor. It smelled like... sperm. But definitely wasn't his and the biological signiture didn't match with Zero's normal scent- it kind of did, but not enough.

He looked back at Zero whose tremors of pain seemed to be coming from his lower half. Normally, he would have passed it off as Zero just being secretly gay, but he wasn't normal right now. Not with his senses being filled with his blood bond sharer and Zero looking the way he did.

He came back to a struggling Zero, standing closer and grabbing his arm gently. Zero looked thouroughly shocked and tried to say something snarky, but Kaname said, "Zero, did you get jumped and raped?"

Zero's eyes bugged. How the hell did he know?! But he didn't dare say anything. Instead, he tried prying his arm from the pureblood's hand. Kaname let him go, but when he did, Zero's momentum from tugging caused him to lose his balance and begin his fall to the ground. He wished Ichiru would have just killed him- he was about to faint in front of freaking Kaname Kuran! He waited for the pain of the ground meeting his already battered body, but... instead he was met with a warm pair of arms around him. Looking up dizzily, he saw Kaname's raspberry-chocolate eyes looking down into his probably dazed gray ones. He was still about to faint, but... he knew what had happened. The pureblood had caught him... why...?

"Kana...me... You... look scared..." Zero mumbled before passing out in Kaname's arms.

Kaname allowed himself to look properly shocked at Zero's slurred words. He _was_ afraid! He felt his face still cold and probably pale from seeing Zero go limp like that and almost hit the floor. And he knew how fast he had moved to catch him, but he certainly hadn't decided to- his body just did it on its own. He let his anger take the worry's place and straightened up with Zero still cradled in his arms. How ridiculous: getting scared for Zero. All he did was faint... He looked down at Zero's now peaceful face. He must have been exhausted because he was already sleeping, his head turned into Kaname's chest and breathing deeply. Kaname suddenly wanted to... kiss him...

_No!!_

He shook his head and started taking Zero down the hall to his room. He could not let his affections go any deeper for this boy. He already loved Yuuki, he knew he did. He loved her innocence and purity and her place in his life as the only non-underhanded thing around him. Zero was just an obstacle to protect his real love until she got over him. Because not only was Zero biting his dear girl, if Zero were to die, Yuuki would be lost. She adored Zero deeply. He wondered if she felt like that about him, too... he hoped so.

Although, a voice in his head said that if Zero died, he, too, would feel the effects. He knew how hollow he would feel, but a severed one-way blood bond would be quick to pass over. Now if he bit _Zero_... that'd be a different story. He would have probably kissed Zero a moment ago when he was gazing upon that glowing, ethereal face- marred by whoever had hurt Zero. Before Kaname could rebuke himself on admiring Zero like that, he really wanted to know who had did this to Zero. Judging by his reaction before collapsing, he had been right: someone was raping and beating Zero. Who on _EARTH_ could take this hotheaded, stubborn hunter into an unwilling submission? And beat him, too?! Kaname found himself getting enraged again at the thought of someone doing such a thing Zero so roughly and making him bleed and hurt.

By the time he reached Zero's room, he found himself pissed and hugging Zero's body closer. Immediately, he loosened his embrace on Zero and growled mostly at himself when Zero mewled quietly and cuddled closer at the sudden loss of warm pressure. He tried to ignore the heat gathering in his belly and opened the door with his powers, going inside. Zero's room was clean for the most part aside from the overflowing clothes basket. Kaname couldn't help but look around a bit as he carried Zero over to his bed. Placing him down (infuriatingly) gently, he stepped back, feeling Zero's omnipresent scent entering his lungs and making him feel happy. All of this made him want to strangle Zero, though. Why couldn't his mind just listen to him when he said that this was not for Zero?! He wanted Yuuki and did all of this for her, but all of his random thoughts centered on the stupid ex-human.

Even now, he could not stop looking at Zero's body laid out on the bed. He was probably uncomfortable, still in all of his dirty clothes and bloody. His bruised eye was fading finally and his lip was healing up. The leg wound would be the last to go, he knew and he suddenly felt like the least he could do before going was to help him get a good night's rest. If the boy had been raped, he deserved that. After ridding Zero of his socks and shoes, Kaname found his way over to the bathroom, not needing any light to see in the dark, and ran a washcloth under some warm water. When he came back to the bed, he sat on the edge and dabbed at Zero's lip. Zero's face twitched in discomfort, but Kaname just finished cleaning the younger vampire's face gently.

Having finished, he could see the still closing cut on his full, pink lip now. It looked like a rough bite mark, though, made by human teeth and that only served Kaname's suspicions about it being an unwilling affair. He let out a slight huff of anger and moved to clean his neck. At once, he felt his fangs throb in anxiousness, but let himself know that he would not bite Zero. This whole thing with the gentle washing was a result of the bond anyway. God knows what would happen if he bit Zero. _These wounds look more like scratches..._

Kaname moved his hand away now and his eyes soaked in Zero's clean face and neck. Okay... he draped the cloth over his thigh and leaned over to remove Zero's red tie that he had tore at apparently earlier. Throwing that over to the alread full clothes basket, he did not take his eyes off of Zero's smooth lines of his collarbone. A few of the buttons were popped off from his white button-up shirt so he undid a few more... and a couple more... He ran out of buttons and found that he had untucked Zero's shirt and was sliding it and the black jacket off of his shoulders. Kaname bit his lower lip slightly. What was he doing, undressing Zero...?

"I'm only helping him get more comfortable..." he muttered to himself, knowing that he was lying. He was indulging his instincts for once and it felt good to do so. Besides, Zero was alseep and no one else would know...

So he carefully lifted Zero up to get the two uniform pieces off of the bed and Zero. He threw those into the laundry basket, too, and what he saw on Zero's core made him furious. There were numerous bruises there as well, only just healing. And if Zero hadn't had fresh blood in almost two weeks then these blue and yellowish bruises could have been inflicted anytime within that time. Kaname ran his fingers down Zero's chest and abs, feeling the muscles and... some welts. He closed his eyes at the agony that the bond released into his brain. Who hurt Zero like this...? He would love to know, really, so he could kill the guy.

Suddenly, Zero whimpered in his sleep and Kaname almost latched onto the ceiling. If Zero woke up and saw all of this... but he only moved his hands to lay on his stomach, one brushing Kaname's stilled hand. He willed himself not to take Zero's hand in his and sat back... his eyes coming to rest on the remaining piece of uniform. Zero's pants. The worst wound _was _on his leg, and his pants _were _the most filthy with blood and dirt. And Kaname was sure that Zero's rear end was not clean in the least bit anymore, thanks to his rapist. Kaname was pretty confident that he would not be forced to clean Zero off by his want to make Zero comfy and clean, so he quickly undid Zero's belt.

When he unzipped the slacks, he couldn't wait to get Zero's pants off. It sounded perverted, he knew, but he wasn't going to do anything like that to Zero without his permission. He was already getting raped, which Kaname would definitely look into, but he would not force anything like that on Zero anyway- he would make sure Zero would want him.

_Not that I would want to anyway... _Kanamed confirmed to himself even though this damnable bond giggled at him because he was only in denial about what exactly he wanted from this boy.

Not being able to stop himself from licking his lips, he pulled Zero's pants down, easing them under his butt, seeing how Zero squirmed in his sleep at the pain. He didn't even have the presence of mind to put the pants in the right place and dropped them on the floor next to the bed as his eyes drank in the sight of Zero's perfect legs. The man must run everywhere he goes! But the muscles didn't look too big, in fact, running his eyes over Zero's whole body, he was kinda shaped like a girl, in terms of the smoothness of his curves. He smiled slightly, but it quickly faded at the sight of the still oozing stab wound in his leg. The bedsheets were getting bled upon, so Kaname retrieved the washrag and started at the raw injury, cleaning in small circles around it. Zero whined a bit again, but Kaname did not stop until it was clean. _The wound is deep and it must have been executed fairly well if the angle of it is straight like that_, Kaname noted...

Having located some wraps, he didn't get up from the bed, but brought them over with his mind, not wanting to leave Zero's side just yet. He made quick work of dressing the wound and left the roll of bandage on the nightstand. Almost glad that he was done, he got up. Maybe now his conscience would lay off- Zero seemed to be sleeping more restfully now. The silver would disapate soon.

Zero was still dirty though, his nails bearing black and brown earth under them and his bum was probably still bloodied and tainted with his rapist' seed. However, Kaname would **not** bathe Zero... no matter now dirty the boy was with someone else's fluids. Kaname, as he attempted to reach for the doorknob, looked back over his shoulder at the boxers still on Zero... Kaname groaned aloud and stomped back over, not caring how loud he was being. Why was he so compelled to do this? Whether it was the physical lust or what_ever_, **he **did not want to take Zero's boxers off.

But he did it anyway, not looking at Zero's anatomy while doing so... even though he really wanted to. He felt Zero's hips as he slipped the garment off, slamming it onto the ground by the slacks with unneeded force. Still looking at the door, he meneuvered Zero under the blankets on his bed and left the hunter's room without so much as a glance back. His anger at his pull towards Zero smothered the whining of his bond to give Zero a nice bath, and he sulked down the hall of the Headmaster's house.

"I can't believe I just did that..." he grumbled to himself. What's more, while he managed to only get a few specks of dirt on his uniform which he brushed off, Zero's scent was all over him now. He was still going back to class and knew the others would smell. But that was fine- they knew he was going to feed Zero. Still... the feelings flowing around him clashed with his rational thoughts and he wanted to go back and coddle Zero. But he also wanted to throttle him for getting turned into a vampire because if he wasn't, he would not have really came to check up on him. He wanted to love Zero, but he also wanted to kill the stupid idiot for making him feel like this. Really, he knew that he was the one who made Zero feed off of him in the first place and that Shizuka biting him was not his fault, so he shouldn't blame Zero. He didn't like this anymore than Kaname, he was sure.

His anger cooled a bit, but not his embarassment, as he decided to blame whomever had done this to Zero. He would talk to Zero later and get him to tell who did it.

--

**Author's Notes: **Whoo! This one was looong compared to my normal length. It was only cause of Kaname undressing Zero, but I had to put in Kaname's motification of it all along with his urge to love Zero. Oh yeah, and I know that there is no attatched bathroom in Zero's room. At least, I don't think there is... but oh well. He got it remodeled. -- ... X3


	3. The Confession

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes:** Hi! Last chappie was kinda weird I know and this one might be, too, but I don't feel like thinking, so I'll just keep right on typin'!

Enjoy anyway! :3

--

_**Chapter 3- The Confession**_

Zero woke up to quite the butt-ache, but that was not was had his attention that morning. It was probably his nudity. Yeah, that was it, he confirmed as he sat on the edge of his bed. It wasn't quite time to go escort the Night Class, but he was wide awake having woken up to find himself naked under the covers in his room. He glanced down at his calf where Ichiru had flung a dagger in- it was bandaged up. He searched his memory of what had happened yesterday... he didn't remember stripping and going to bed.

He stood, still naked, and saw his clothes strewn about the room, some of them in the hamper and his bottom articles of clothing by the bed. Heading for the bathroom, he recalled going to the Headmaster's home where his room was... He was looking for Cross and...?

"Kaname!" he hissed. That's right- Kaname came in and fed him. It all came back up to the point of him looking up into Kaname's eyes when he collapsed and the older vampire caught him. Zero blushed slightly. Why'd he catch him...? And he looked all worried...

"Geez..." Zero mumbled, ruffling at his hair. Okay, what else... Well, Kaname had guessed that he was getting raped and beaten, but what else had happened? Zero passed out.

"In Kuran's arms, no less. Great," he growled, still reddened. The guy must think he's such a weakling now. That's all he needs.

He observed his body in the mirror. His bruises and other marks on his chest and ribs healed finally along with his black eye and lip. Kaname's blood did wonders on him. Now he could approach Yuuki without having to worry about her flipping out. Suddenly, he heard a tinny buzzing sound. Looking around, he saw a little gnat and he smashed it in midair... he realized that he had his vampire senses back. Zero sighed at how much was going on, pushing Kaname's expression to him fainting and wondering if he should confirm his suspicions... all of that stuff, into the back of his mind for later. He turned on the shower and undid the bandages. The stab was almost done closing up, just a little pink from the new skin coming in.

Climbing into the shower, not thinking about what he was washing away, he continued wondering what happened after he fainted. Well, it couldn't have been Yuuki to put him in bed. While she was probably in the house eventually, she would not have been able to drag him back to his room. (And she wouldn't have undressed him). Nor could it have been Cross because if it were either of them, Yuuki would have slept in his room in her concern. The only other person it could have been... IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN...!!

Zero ripped the shower curtain back and dashed back into his bedroom, dripping water everywhere and leaving the shower running. He fell to his knees in front of his bed and buried his nose into the covers. All the other person had to do was brush against the blankets and he would have a scent. He smelled himself... he smelled Ichiru's fluids and dirt... no Yuuki, no Cross... There...!

"_Kaname _undressed me?!" he exclaimed, getting back to his feet in astonishment. Kaname Kuran undressed Zero Kiryuu and took the time to clean his wounds and dress them?! What the fuck was going on?

--

Yuuki looked around making sure that the female Day Class students didn't wake up early to try and get the Night Class on the way back to the Moon Dorms. Zero was missing again, but there didn't seem to be any of them out. Maybe she would not need him to be here, but she would like it if he were- she wanted to talk to him. Last night, she peeked into his room and he was there sleeping, but why'd he just leave the escort like that? Even if he hated it, it wasn't like him to shirk his duties like that.

She heard the gates open and turned around to see the beautiful boys and girls of the Night Class flowing out to head back to their dorms for the day. She stood to the side and smiled to them, listening to Aido whine about how the girls weren't out this morning. Ruka was nagging at him and everything seemed normal...

"Yuuki," Kaname stopped by as usual to greet her and she greeted right back. However, before they could speak further a rather sour voice broke in.

"Hey. Kuran."

"Zero! Where were you? I tried to wake you up but I guess you were showering..." Yuuki pouted. Zero walked closer, looking quite mad about something. But his eyes softened when he looked to Yuuki and replied, "Sorry. I woke up late," he lied. Actually, he was standing under the shower, long gone cold and was agonizing over why Kaname did what he had and putting together this puzzle that seemed to only have one answer- okay, maybe two: Kaname was insane, or he... liked Zero. Zero was leaning pretty strongly towards the former. The latter was impossible. Utterly impossible.

"What did you want, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked calmly.

Immediately, Zero's gaze ignited in all it's violated-feeling glory and he snarled lowly, "You know what. And I want to speak to you. _Now._"

"...Very well," Kaname conceded, hearing his friends murmurs. "You all go on," he told them. Then he turned to a confused Yuuki- "You, too."

"I'll be back in time for class. I promise," Zero added. Yuuki only frowned and said, "Don't you two get in a fight..."

They both nodded and waited until everyone went off before Zero snarled again, "What the _fuck_ did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, Kiryuu. I only removed your uniform and dressed your wound," Kaname informed evenly. There was no way to put it so that it did not sound weird. He undressed him- how could one lie about that?

"You stripped me of my clothing, idiot! Why?! Are you crazy?" Zero spouted hopelessly. He was terribly embarassed by this whole thing. He already had to deal with one pervert- he hoped Kaname wasn't like that either.

"Zero. Let me tell you something," Kaname said; his voice rumbling with some sort of emotion. He stepped closer to Zero, backing him into a tree. Zero reached into his jacket, gripping his gun.

"I was thinking about telling you this later, but it seems you are being stupid and difficult. We have a one-way blood bond; you already know this. I know how your body tingles when I am near."

Zero narrowed his eyes. Yes, his brain and body felt funny when the guy was around...

"And me? Well, I don't just get pins and needles, Kiryuu. I get thirsty. I get where I want to rip your heart out and suck the thing dry right from my hands..." he growled.

Zero's eyes widened and his grip loosened on the gun in fear. Kaname's eyes glowed slightly red and his fangs grew a bit. He never talked like this before... he was always so composed, but now... He pressed closer to Zero.

"Right now, being so close to you, I can hear your heartbeat beating quicker. Are you scared of me? Zero? But..." he said, quieter and more tenderly. "I don't want to scare you. I don't want to hurt you, either. And when I saw you yesterday, in pain... I felt... upset. I wanted to protect you from whoever did that to you."

"Kuran...?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't like you, but the blood bond... it makes me _want _you. I hate it when you avoid drinking from me and I hate it when you're not around. And I hate this whole damn thing! I don't want to want you. I don't. But if this is what we must do for Yuuki, you understand why I am telling you, right?"

"Um..." Zero uttered dumbly. All he really understood was that Kaname was being homo.

"I am telling you this so that you'll know why I act weird around you. I'm telling you not to get disgusted, because it's not me- it's the blood bond. I love Yuuki, Zero, not you, all right?"

Zero understood. He understood that Kaname was horny for him, and Oh _MY __**GOD**_ did it freak him the hell out.

"I... I get it..." Zero mumbled, blushing. Kaname sighed and put a hand to Zero's cheek gently. The younger's blush darkened and he shrank away from his hand. "That- that doesn't mean I'll let you be all over me, Kuran."

Kaname smirked a bit and brought both hands up on either of Zero's cheeks so he couldn't escape. He purred, "Right. Well, anyway. Who raped you, Zero?"

Zero started and his hands fell away from where he was attempting to pull Kaname's hands off. Perhaps Kaname really would help him if he knew. But still, he'd probably kill Ichiru. It might seem like a stretch- killing and all. But if Kaname went so far as to admit to wanting Zero Kiryuu, then anything was possible. And... for some reason Zero did not want Kaname to kill his little brother. If it came down to that, Zero wanted to do it himself.

"I'll take care of it, Kuran," Zero said, looking into Kaname's eyes and for the first time, he felt this odd electricity pass between them. It felt like he could trust Kaname and they were really bonded. Usually, the bond just kinda sat there and told Zero vaguely where Kaname was and how he was feeling. Even then, he ignored it, but now he felt Kaname's contentness. Before he could blush again he averted his eyes- Kaname was still holding his head where it was against the tree.

"You may call me Kaname," the pureblood said softly, making Zero shift uncomfortably.

"Zero," the hunter mumbled. He meant that Kaname may use his first name as well.

"I was going to whether you told me to or not."

"Can it," Zero growled. "Now get off. God, why do you vampires gotta have these... _bonds_ and shit?"

Kaname ran his eyes over Zero once more before stepping away. Zero quickly moved away farther and crossed his arms.

"It makes it easier for mates to be together and protect each other. And you are a vampire, too, in case you forgot."

"Yeah, well, I'm not your damn mate, so quit being all touchy."

"...Zero. If I can't touch you I'll get quite miserable."

Zero scoffed and his cheeks tinted again. He grumbled, "Then get used to it. You think I like having another guy touching me? Sorry, Ku... Kaname..." he said carefully, actually trying to be nice, "but I like Yuuki. I'm sure you've noticed."

"I have and so do I. But the bond... I apologize for any discomfort," he said sarcastically. Zero obviously did not understand that Kaname did not have control over what his instincts told him to want and yearn for.

"...I'm going to class now," Zero said hurriedly. He had to go before Kaname remembered to ask about Ichiru again. He started walking off, hearing Kaname say, "I'll see you soon... Zero." Ugh! He sounded all... _wistful..._ Zero rolled his eyes.

"Zero?" Kaname called.

Zero stopped and turned halfway around. "What?"

"I... N...Nevermind," Kaname shook his head and began walking to the Moon Dorms, looking torn. But Zero only sighed and went to class.

--

Kaname massaged his temples as he sat in his window seat up in his dorm. It was good that Zero knew, so maybe he could some of this need off of his chest, but the rapids were flowing a little too hard from the dam now. He almost told Zero something very dumb. Very dumb indeed.

As he raised his glass of blood tablet water to his lips, he looked down towards the brightening yard infront of the school building. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar shock of silver hair going into the building... but it looked a bit different- it looked longer.

"Ichiru," Kaname said, a little light bulb going off. They really did look alike, but what was he doing here?

He waited a little and saw him emerge, tugging Zero along behind him. Kaname wondered what was going on and guessed that this was what Yuuki was rambling about cutely that one time. Something about how Ichiru sometimes took Zero out of class to hang out for a while. But so early? Kaname didn't really feel like thinking too much about it because he tilted his head back in a monstrous yawn. He remembered that he had no urgent work to contend to at the moment and decided to go to bed now and get some sleep for once.

That day, he dreamt about Zero instead of Yuuki.

--

**Author's Notes:** Hm. This one was kinda short, but oh well. I don't care right now- I'm sleepy. -- I hope you liked it though. I'm really trying not to make them abandon Yuuki, but... it's failing. Ah well. I guess I just can't control Kaname and Zero around each other.


	4. Paper Thin

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **LA LI HO!! X3 Yeah.

**Chapter Warning: **Abuse which I will attempt to make graphic! D: And a bit of KanamexZero! yaaaay! OTP, OTP!! :3 ((one true pairing for those who dun know what OTP means ))

Enjoy the other parts, though! D:

--

_**Chapter 4- Paper Thin**_

Zero began to tug at the chains and cuffs Ichiru had gotten him into. The younger twin did not speak to him at all in the car; didn't even kiss him and such like he usually did. Zero gulped down his mounting fear... he must be angry from yesterday.

It wasn't even ten-o-clock in the morning yet, but when Zero was called out of class because someone was here to pick him up, he knew exactly who it was. He cursed himself for not telling Kaname when he had the chance only a few moments before. The pureblood definitely would have helped him, seeing as how he hated to see Zero hurt, apparently. If he had known Ichiru was going to come back so early, he would have told Kaname... Even though he was healed and still felt a bit lively from Kaname's blood, he figured Ichiru was not going to stop until Zero was almost dead. That was yet another set-back to not escaping properly and permanently.

He breathed deeply when Ichiru came back into the room, and closed the door behind him, locking it. No one else was in the house, of course, but a lock was an added luxury of feeling like no one would see this terror taking place. Plus it made Zero flinch when the lock snapped tight. Ichiru gave a kind of sick, warm smile.

"I know I came a bit earlier than usual where the day and week are concerned, but after yesterday," he paused to melt the smile into a dark scowl, "I couldn't wait to get my hands on you again, brother."

Zero did not say anything- he only glared at Ichiru as he came closer.

The older twin was in a quite vulnerable and humiliating postition. He was completely naked (because Ichiru did not want to ruin the clothes- it made it easier for people to see what had happened if he bloodied it. Yesterday had not gone according to plan) and bound to his bed by thick chains. Yes, _his _bed. Zero's bed. This was the only room that Ichiru raped him in unless Zero became difficult or if Ichiru had some other event planned such as a shower or pool session or something else sick and twisted.

Zero curled up around himself as much as he could. His wrists were crossed and above his head as they were chained to the headboard and Zero's ankles remained seperate, but shackled to the footboard with longer chains so Ichiru could... could spread his legs when he needed. He was on his side when Ichiru reached him and had his knees pulled up as close as he could to his body, which wasn't very far.

"Zero, you know that won't make a difference. Maybe if you gave yourself to me, I would grow bored. I don't know why you have not thought of that. Haven't you thought perhaps I want to see you fear me?" Ichiru suggested, sitting on the bed at Zero's back. The ex-human's eyes lessened in their glare, but he wondered briefly if he was right. But that didn't make sense... why would he tell him how to make him stop? Could it be that he doesn't like this any more than Zero did...?

He moved to glance at Ichiru, but suddenly he felt a sharp prick to his rear and jumped in shock. At first he thought the pervert pinched his buttcheek, but he noticed that everything got... duller. Looking over farther, he saw a thin sewing needle in Ichiru's hand.

Ichiru smirked at him and put the needle on the sidetable saying lightly, "Silver."

Zero's face shadowed over. Of course. Rolling back over so he wouldn't have to look at the disgusting man, he dismissed Ichiru's earlier suggestion. He realized that he was just probably trying to make him allow the rape so later he could tell Zero about "how he liked getting raped". Well... he wouldn't give him the pleasure of having Zero hold still.

"Now. How shall we begin today, Zero? I see you are all healed up having run back to your dear pureblood. Have you told him why you were so bled yesterday?"

Zero said nothing.

"Hm. He must not care if he didn't ask himself, actually."

Zero couldn't help but smirk inwardly (he would not dare mock Ichiru in the postition he was in). Kaname _did_ ask- he _did_ care... although was that a good thing? Vampires were so weird.

"Anyways... I think it is time to begin. And I know just what to do today," Ichiru said conversationally, making Zero's impassive face go a bit slack. Ichiru smiled and reached over to the sidetable and opened the drawer. Returning, he climbed fully up on the bed. He roughly grabbed Zero's hip and forced him to lay on his back; the chains scraped down the headboard and scratched at Zero's wrists, making them chafe painfully. The younger of the two proceeded to straddle Zero's waist, sitting just above his genitals and his knees on either side of Zero's hips. It was then that he produced a small piece of paper. It was no longer than Ichiru's palm and only about an inch and a half wide; it looked like ordinary printer paper.

While Zero took on a confused look, Ichiru grinned and got that look in his eye. Leaning up, Zero's gaze following by tilting his head back to watch, Ichiru took hold of one of Zero's hands and the ex-human felt him seperate his pointer and middle finger... and quickly slid the long edge of the paper along the skin connecting the two fingers. Zero let out a short cry of pain and shock. He'd had paper cuts before but they hurt a hell of a lot worse between your fingers on that fleshy skin.

"See there, Zero?!" Ichiru shrieked madly. He was already going nuts from the sound of Zero's yelp. "A mere piece of paper can cause that horrid stinging!" And he laughed. It was sound not quite unlike a banshee's cackle and he moved to slit the webbing between the ring and middle finger. It was deep and it bled a bit and Zero choked back another yelp. He did all of his fingers, except he did one hand fast and the other terribly slow, drawing out the slicing motion and Ichiru giggled as he saw the flesh split and the paper sink lower into the thin layer of skin like a knife to cheese.

Because it was thin enough, it wasn't even a blunt pain that would fade into an ache. It stung and burned and remained so for quite some time. When Ichiru finished his hands, the paper was red with blood and no longer stiff enough to cut. Zero's tears flowed down his cheeks silently- he wasn't crying but his body was and did hurt, quite alot. He bit his lower lip and screwed his eyes shut. At least the paper was ruined. Suddenly he felt Ichiru's hands caressing his bleeing ones gently.

"Oh... your poor, beautiful hands..." he cooed, and Zero ,dispite himself, opened his eyes a little, seeing Ichiru through a watery blur. "Let me stroke them better, huh?" Ichiru said, softly, but just as Zero thought it was stupid that he even say something like that, Ichiru began pulling and crushing Zero's hands and fingers together, ripping the already sliced skin and rubbing the raw nerves together in a flaming sensation. As Zero screamed in agnoy, Ichiru screamed with him in elation, tossing his head back and his fists curling against Zero's chest; his nails dug into the skin there as well, leaving more bleeding wounds. It sounded and looked like some macabre orgasm to some extent and soon Zero's wail became one from just needing to shout at the top of his lungs.

What had he done to deserve this?! He never did anything to Ichiru! All he ever did to the boy was love him and care for him when they were little! Ichiru believed Zero was the one to kill Shizuka, but the Fates knew better, so why was he condemed so?

Zero's long-winded cry faded into sobs now and Ichiru watched with fascination, a glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

"My, Zero, you haven't screamed like that since I took you the first time. Yes. When you were a virgin," Ichiru reminded Zero quietly, having no trace of the wild esctasy of a moment ago on his face.

Zero didn't even hear him anymore and looked sightlessly at the wall to his left with half-mast eyes. Ichiru shrugged and leaned over again, opening the drawer once more. Tittering with his hand to his mouth in anticipation, he waved another clean slip of paper in front of Zero's listless eyes. But this time, Ichiru scooted down to sit between Zero's legs and cast a meaningful glance to Zero's flaccid member. Suddenly, as realization hit him like a semi truck, Zero began struggling and whimpering, his heels trying to catch on the bed so he could scoot up and away from Ichiru and that damn paper. But the ankle chains were too short and the sheets too slick so he just looked ridiculous. Of course, Ichiru just sat, looking amused.

"Nnnngg..." Zero grunted, trying to close his legs, _something_ to spare himself. "D-Damn it...!" he groaned... it was useless. He held still once more, his legs pulled closed as far as they could and his chest heaving in a slight panic attack. He looked like an animal backed into a corner, eyes wide and a thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

"It's okay, Zero. I won't castrate you- it's only a piece of paper," he paused to chuckle and move closer, elbowing Zero's thighs apart, his attention on the soon-to-be-bleeding organ. "Now, if I had a knife- then you would have to be worried."

--

Kaname slid the knot of his tie up home and pondered about his dream. This whole "wanting Zero" thing wasn't as bad as all that when he was away from Zero, but still... That dream was... odd. It featured the silver-haired vampire and himself sitting outside at night. They were on a bench in front of a fountain that was located just outside of the Moon Dorms. At first they were just talking, but he had leaned over and... just kissed the hunter right on the lips. Even more insane, Zero didn't do anything; he only kissed back.

Kaname felt himself warm up a bit at the thought of such a thing, but while his brain tried to replace Zero with Yuuki, his instinct insisted that Zero was a much better choice. He dismissed the whole thing with a slight growl and moved to go out to the common room so Takuma Ichijo could gather everyone to go to class. In fact, as Kaname opened the door, Ichijo stood outside it to knock.

"Oh! Good evening, Kaname!" he said, smiling brightly, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Takuma," Kaname said, smiling slightly himself.

Once the time came to leave for school, they could already hear the girls outside of the heavy wooden door and Yuuki's voice. Kaname knew Zero would not have to speak, only glare, but he wondered if he was there tonight. Kaname sighed- of _course _he already knew... he closed his eyes in annoyance. His senses were fine-tuned to find Zero no matter what. He could smell him, even from this distance, seperated by the door, and he could feel him through the bond. His neck twanged with a pleasant little pulse as he opened his eyes to see the dormmaids opening the doors.

At once, the squealy noise assaulted them and they stepped out.

Kaname couldn't stop his eyes from moving right to Zero's tall, lithe form as he stood with his arms crossed. His side of the line was tame, and only a few small peeps arose as they cursed their luck for ending up with the male enforcer rather than the smaller girl whom they could retaliate against; Kaname never came over to Zero's side anyway, but the ones on Yuuki's side got a closer glimpse of Kaname Kuran. Zero sometimes turned his glare on the vampires, usually the pureblood, in favor of a more worthy victim of his piercing silver gaze, but tonight he just bore down on the girls. Kaname's brow lowered in thought and more concern.

A cool breeze drifted down the path and shifted Zero's moon-beam painted locks ever so slightly. He moved a bit finally to tuck a few stray strands away from his face and behind his ear in a most feminine manner. Even the girls in his line took back the curse on their luck and then felt fortunate to have captured such... _beauty _from _Zero Kiryuu_. They attempted to stare at him, trying to find another aesthetic, but he sneered at them, thinking they were trying to match his glower.

But everything past Zero fixing his hair was lost to Kaname. When the younger vampire had brought his hand up, Kaname saw black gloves over his hand. Looking closer he saw one on his other hand as well. The fabric was probably thin cotton as they wrapped around Zero's fingers and hands perfectly, not looking fuzzy, thick and rounded like the yarn-like kind children wore in Winter. But it was not cold out, not at all. It was acutally a perfect temperature so why was he wearing gloves?

For the first time in a long while, Kaname did not move over to Yuuki, but over to the ex-human. The girls' suddenly became more... in motion and Zero let out a small growl like some kind of dog making them only murmur with grins still on their faces dispite Zero's scowl.

"Zero?" Kaname said, ignoring the humans.

"What is it?" Zero said coldly, turning his back to the ladies. He was in no mood to talk to Kaname. He was only a bit thirsty so his chest only throbbed and at the sight of his blood partner it ached a bit more, but he didn't show any sign of that.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Kaname pressed, ignoring another thing in his worry for Zero: Zero's tone. Kaname vaguely wondered if it was Zero's attacker and focused on the scents for a moment. Aside from all the frilly scents from behind the other, he smelt no sexual fluids, which was good. But then again, the smell of soap and shampoo told that Zero had washed something away. There was one scent, though, that no amount of soap and water could hide from Kaname. Blood.

"Zero, you are bleeding somewhere," Kaname stated.

"Get to class, Kuran," Zero said, not listening or using Kaname's first name, which hurt Kaname, much to his vexation. Both because Kaname was only expressing concern and Zero's being all bitchy, and because he felt any pain at all due to Zero shunning him. The latter was _very _annoying.

"Zero," Kaname said sternly, getting Zero's attention. "I would like you to come with me for a moment."

"No way. Leave me alone," Zero dismissed Kaname, turning away. Almost everyone outside gasped. Such disrespect! The Night Class' aura swelled in anger and some of the Day Class students looked around in confusion or started getting anxious. Yuuki felt it too and after seeing Zero's rudeness, she knew why.

"U-um... I'm going to have to insist that the Night Class go to class immediately, please," she said loudly, breaking the unsettling silence that fell over everyone. The vampires turned their ire on her, but they looked back to Kaname for a moment before continuing to school. Yuuki ran over to Zero and Kaname who still stood where they were; Kaname watched Zero's back with a calm rage. Not only was that disrespectful, but this attitude of Zero's was most obnoxious.

"Kaname-sama, Zero. What on Earth are you two doing?" she chastised. Coming closer, she lowered her voice, "I know you felt the aura a moment ago! Zero, why did you do that so loudly? I mean, I know you don't like Kaname, but you didn't have to make the others so mad."

Zero didn't say anything at first, but he did turn to look at her with a tired look on his face. Kaname's eyes widened a little and Yuuki full out gasped, "Zero! What's wrong?! You look terrible!" Then, like Zero had a fake mustache on and noticed it was falling, he started and he looked all mad again, "Ah... I'm sorry... I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well, come on, let's go to bed right now, Zero. You look exhausted. You need rest and you'll be good as new tomorrow," Yuuki insisted, smiling. Zero smiled back down at her. He felt a bit better all ready. This was why he didn't refuse to go with Ichiru in the first place- he had to make sure no one even _thought_ of harming her. She had taken care of the trivial boy that he was when they were younger and now it was time to repay the favor, even if she didn't know what was going on. As Yuuki latched onto Zero's wrist, tugging him back towards the Headmaster's dwellings, Zero gave a look like "ha-ha" to Kaname to which the pureblood narrowed his eyes. That was why he even fed off of Kaname, too, to protect Yuuki from his bloodlust. And while she didn't know that either, it was working to make her more energetic due to her blood staying within her body rather than being drawn into Zero.

Zero knew why Kaname had wanted to see him. He had known that something was up again. He'd made sure to wash the scent of Ichiru and semen off, but blood wasn't something so easy to hide from a vampire. But if he had gone somewhere with the pureblood, Kaname would have probably taken off the gloves and saw the cuts that the silver once again prevented from closing right away. One thing would have led to another and Kaname would have seen the scratches on his chest and bruises elsewhere and who knows? He might have even gotten in some physical affections in his worry for Zero. The hunter definitely didn't forget what Kaname was driven to do in the past: undress him, hold his face lovingly for a moment ... Zero shuddered. It was so weird and yet, he almost didn't mind. The bond was working on him slowly, it seemed.

--

Yuuki had practically tried to tuck him into bed, but he insisted that he was fine and eventually got her out of his room. He allowed himself a small wistful smile at her cuteness and moved to get undressed. He would sleep- he was tired from, you know, getting raped. Besides, when he slept, he didn't feel hungry and thus did not feel like he would seek out Kaname like some lost puppy. As he slipped the thin black gloves off carefully, wincing when his fingers moved the wrong way, rubbing the severed pieces of skin together, making it sting sharply, he hoped Ichiru would not come tomorrow. He didn't know if he could last three days in a row. Even now, his bum ached and felt dirty even though he already cleaned himself hard enough to remove skin. The mental wounds and filth would remain, but still, that thought only made Zero scrub harder.

He examined the angry, red slits on his fingers' webbing and meandered over to the bathroom, now in his drawstringed, flannel pajama bottoms. He could use a more human approach to recovery. He had to turn on the light in the bathroom because the silver, while minute in his system, still took out his vampire senses; he reached into the medicine cabinet over his sink and took out a medical salve. All of this was done cautiously to avoid any pain just by moving his fingers... it was extremely hard to do so. Not to mention how hard it was to walk at all, and he wasn't thinking about his butt this time. Ichiru did quite a number in betweem his legs as well.

He hissed a bit as he moved his thumb to try and unscrew the tiny cap, suddenly his fingers locked up in protest and the small tube fell into the sink with a dull clatter. As Zero cursed quietly, his body suddenly pulsed lightly.

"Zero, what happened to your hands?" the source of the feeling asked quietly, sounding truly worried. A tone not usually not heard from this particular pureblood.

Zero jumped slightly and spun to the door, angry that he was startled and more by: "Damn it, Kuran! Who do you think you are just coming into my room like that?" he snarled.

Kaname ignored Zero's venom and came closer quickly, eyes on the lines of injury in between Zero's fingers. Who would do something like that to another living, feeling person? This person would definitely have Hell to pay if Kaname got to them. And on Zero's body again- that puke-colored pattern telling where his sensitive skin was put under such pressure or breating that the ex-human was bruised along with long scratches down his chest. If the bracelet shaped imprints on his wrists and ankles were any indication, he'd been bound to something, as well. All of it was in plain view which meant Zero was poisoned with more silver.

The brunette's heart tightened in his chest and came ever closer to Zero, who took a step back. How had he not noticed this before? And why wasn't Zero telling him or anyone? Certainly, Yuuki would have alerted everyone and their second cousin, if she knew, to get help for Zero.

"Zero, who the hell is doing this to you?" Kaname asked again, about to freak out from thinking of Zero curled into a ball and getting beat down into submission as he cried out for mercy... "Tell me!" Kaname had grabbed Zero's shoulders, pulling him close and trying not to shake him.

"K-Kaname!" Zero said, almost yelling to get through to him and using his name without thinking. "Calm down!"

"No! You are getting hurt and I want to know who is doing it! Do you think you are the only one affected?" he asked, his russet eyes locking with shocked lavender ones.

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Zero stammered.

"I already told you! When I see you... hurt like this... Look!" he said, nearly-crazed, and grabbing Zero's forearm lifting his hand between their faces. "The skin between your fingers is cut in two! The bruises all over you and these scratches on your chest... Just the sight or even thought of how you looked and felt while this happened is killing me. I thought I made that clear to you yesterday."

Zero swallowed a lump in his throat- he has never even heard Kaname raise his voice like this or show any other emotion other than a smug condescention unless he was around Yuuki.

As the older male lowered Zero's hand, his paper cuts shifted and he gasped slightly, glancing down to his hand. Kaname followed his gaze and both of their eyes met for a moment before the pureblood brought the hand up to his lips. Zero almost slapped the crap out of the pureblood, but the other's tongue snaked out and passed over the cut by the thumb gently. At first Zero tensed, but it didn't hurt at all. In fact, the pain subsided.

Kaname gave a slight smirk to Zero's small expressions of mortification, wonder, relief and finally embarassment as a slight blush colored his pale face. Kaname looked like he was kissing the boy's hand, but the play of emotions over his face was interesting from someone who only seemed to be in an unreasonable and random rage all the time. He returned to lapping at the congealing wounds and taking away the pain, and... well, _kissing_ them. He took his liberties where he could under the pretense of making Zero's pain go away as he switched up hands, but he wondered if that was really all that was making him want the hunter like this. He hoped that he wasn't falling for the trigger-happy madman, because he still loved Yuuki.

However, the girl was far from thought right now as the faint taste of Zero's blood drove his instincts wild and since Zero was so close and half-naked, he purred quietly in his throat like some kind of giant, horny kitty cat. Zero's eyebrows rose at the noise he heard and his blushing increased when Kaname looked up at him with a little more red in his eyes than normal. He knew this would happen...!

"K-Kaname... Go on, go back to class- my cuts feel better..." Zero tried, attempting to back up some more. But the older vampire only smiled slyly.

"It was a free day today, Kiryuu-kun. I'm not missing anything."

"You don't know what you are saying," Zero growled slightly, shaking his head. "You don't really like me, you know... It's only the bond..." he said, feeling a little let down just by saying that. He wasn't sure why. What, had he hoped Kaname liked him from his heart? Right. ...

"You don't know that," Kaname said, serious-sounding, which made Zero look back up at him, a bit astonished. "Besides, I still smell blood, but it's not from that," he pointed to his hands, "or that," he pointed to his chest. His eyes scanned Zero's body for where the scent could be coming from, but Zero suddenly moved to get out of the bathroom.

"You... You like Yuuki, right? You said it yourself," Zero changed topics now in the main part of his bedroom. In this state, Kaname might do something stupid if he found out where else Ichiru cut him.

"I do. But I also like you, apparently. Whether or not it is the bond, it doesn't change the fact that I feel that way about you," Kaname explained. He was really considering his true feelings for the Level D, not taking the bond into the equation. Before the bond, he hated the nuisance, but now he was practically in love with him. It made it unlikely that he now liked him after the blood bond was made, but there was this feeling in the back of the bond. Because now he's gotten to know Zero and seen his true self...

"Okay, well. Um. I'm not so infatuated with you. Thank you for the hand thing and all, but I want to go to bed now," Zero rushed, feeling uncomfortable under Kaname's longing and prying eyes. He did kind of feel _something_ akin to affection for the pureblood, but this was not the time to reveal that.

"Are you thirsty, Zero?" Kaname asked, making Zero groan- he ignored him again! Kaname really didn't like being told what to do...

"Kuran!" Zero said, aggravated.

"I told you to call me Kaname," he purred, walking over and backing Zero to the bed. The silver-haired vampire fell back onto his rump and glared up at the other. Oh, _now_ he listens. Kaname smiled at Zero's pout and bent down to place his neck at Zero's mouth.

"Go on," he whispered sensually into Zero's ear, not being able to resist nipping a little with his lips and teeth.

Zero's breath hitched at the faint scent of Kaname's perfect, untainted vampire blood flowing under the ivory skin and the way his soft lips caressed his sensitive ear. What a time for the silver to begin wearing off.

"A...All right. But if I do, will you leave immediately?" Zero breathed, trying to sound irked.

"Of course." Kaname said... well, he _might _stay a little longer than "immediately".

Languidly, Zero ran his tongue up the side of the smooth neck next to his face, feeling Kaname shudder a little as he brought his knee up to rest on the bed by Zero's bottom. He buried his lengthening fangs into the flesh and began to draw. Kaname let out a very, very quiet moan, but Zero heard it and felt heat rise to his face from it.

"Z...Zero..."

Zero almost thought Kaname was just moaning his name, but he got his mind out of the gutter and murmured, "What?" against his skin before going back to drink.

"Don't think I forgot about asking you who did this. I will find out before it happens again."

Zero grumbled in his chest. Still, maybe this was a good thing that Kaname could help him. Rational thought left Zero, though, as he felt a hand come up to trace the side of his neck (opposite of where Kaname's head was nestled; nibbling at his shoulder) and down his shoulder and arm slowly. Zero moaned softly at the feeling.

What the hell were they getting themselves into...?

--

**Author's Notes**: If anyone can guess where I got Kaname's dream from (the one with the fountain and the bench outside the Moon Dorm) I will give you a free cyber-cookie! :3

Oh yeah, I didn't want to get too crazy with Ichiru, cause it might freak some people out too much, so I just left it mildly insane. nod nod 'Sides, I'd say the paper cut thing was good enough (especially with what I foreshadowed)- I got that from "Jackass". It must hurt alot. But it's ok! Kaname took care of the pain like he did to Yuuki's elbow that one time. Kawaii! X3


	5. These Feelings

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **Heyyo! I wasn't quite sure if I should have made this chappie a continuation of what was happening in the last one, but I think I'll tease you all a little more. :D

**Chappie Warning:** A little KanamexZero action. Not quite lime, though, sorry. Oh and a random ending, but I wanted to set it up a little more so the next one will have a good read.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 5- These Feelings**_

After taking blood, Zero was perfectly content- his wounds healing fully again and a warm feeling spread over his mind and body. He was pleasantly sleepy as well, but this time the tiredness was more profound and his eyes were half-lidded as he watched Kaname move to turn the bathroom light off. He gave a mumbled, slurred growl of: "You hafta leave now..." to which Kaname only came back over to the bed and said quietly, "I will... in a moment." Zero grumbled something unintelligible and looked away from the brunette when he leaned down close to his face. The older sighed and reached over to pull back the covers.

Once again, like with his vampirism, Zero was denying the inevitable of his feelings for Kaname and also Kaname's feelings for _him_. The pureblood was certain that Zero felt _something_ romantic or at least lustful towards him. He could feel it rippling through their bond like a heated rock tossed into a cool puddle. And he could smell it... oh, _God_ he could smell it. The scent of arousal had flowed from Zero so deliciously a moment ago and it nearly drove Kaname up the wall. He had touched Zero almost everywhere; explored his upper body with his hands and memorized every curve and line of his skin while he sat so Zero could get his fill. And as he felt his way over that surprisingly smooth and supple (but by no means untoned) skin Zero emitted that scent even if he didn't make too much noise expressing his arousal. But he didn't need to and he probably didn't know that "desire" had a smell, but it did and the way it struck Kaname's senses made him almost shove Zero down onto the mattress and screw him right then. ...Or at least take some blood in return, but neither of those would have been a good thing.

"Come on. It's time for bed, Zero," Kaname murmured, almost annoyed with how stubborn Zero was. Why couldn't he oblige the pureblood in any way? Sure, he let him touch him while he fed, but that wasn't nearly enough.

Zero just groaned quietly again and his eyes were closed by now from how heavy his eyelids had become. He allowed Kaname to come closer and pick him up off the bed, holding him like a baby with one arm, effortlessly. Zero unconciously did the usual (and probably secret) habit of snuggling closer to Kaname's warmth while the older vampire moved the covers back further. Kaname smiled at how adorable Zero was when he had no idea what he was doing and moved to lay him down gently. Yes, he was no longer upset about feeling like this over the ex-human, but that did not mean Zero would cooperate so easily- most likely anyway.

He reached down to grab the edge of Zero's quilt, but as he leaned down closer to Zero's body he caught the scent of surface blood again... But the other wounds were cleaned by Kaname himself. Where...?

The Moon Dorm president sniffed a little to get more out of his smelling ability and when he found out where it was coming from he nearly yanked the other's pants clean off.

"Zero!" he shouted, making Zero's eyes fly open, but as he looked over at the loud pureblood, his eyes fell closed again. However, he mumbled, "What? Quit screaming--"

"Your--! ... Tell me who did this, please, or I won't leave," Kaname calmly said. If he told Zero that he knew his penis had been bled in some way, the hunter would freak out and his placid familiarness at the moment was oh-so-comforting to the older vampire. So he would just pretend he never found that out and get to the root of the problem.

"K...Kaname... what will you do to him... if I tell you?" Zero asked, about to fall asleep again after he had managed to open his eyes a crack.

He had said 'him'- Kaname had kind of figured it was a male by now.

"Kill him, of course," Kaname replied as if it were obvious. Although, it kind of was- Zero knew what the deal was now: anyone who hurts Zero has got Kaname to deal with.

"M-mm," Zero shook his head, "I can't let you do that. I want to kill him myself... it would be dumb to let someone else do it for me. He would think even less of me than he already does."

Kaname quirked an eyebrow. Why would Zero care about what his rapist thought of him? Unless he knew the abuser personally, but he wouldn't ask about that.

"If you could kill him then why haven't you done it? Has this been going on for a long time?"

"I... I try to, but if I don't let him... he'll... hurt people..." Zero mumbled, falling prey to slumber's demands. "It's been... almost every other day for... uh... two months..." he finished, his eyebrows knitting in the hazy thoughts and a heavy-looking hand coming up to gesture vaguely at the time period.

Kaname's face darkened quite a bit along with his aura... two months of this? And the rapist was trying to hurt someone if Zero didn't cooperate? Well, the pureblood wasn't about to start guessing because while Yuuki would have been an obvious choice, Zero wasn't the kind of person who was completely heartless. The rapist could have threatened anyone from the school, and Zero would not allow that. Maybe even if the rapist threatened the Night Class (knowing they were vampires or not, but considering the use of silver on Zero, they knew) Zero would sacrifice himself to save everyone else. He would say it was his duty as a prefect, but Kaname knew it was just his silly human thinking that made him think like he had to do this.

But why wouldn't he at least want some help? He didn't have to go out and let the guy rape him! Kaname would send in backup in case Zero's kill went haywire or have Zero not go at all, but protect the school using some of his closest vampire cohorts, preventing any victims here. Unless Zero had other friends or people he felt he needed to protect outside of the school... but Kaname doubted that. Once again, he wondered if the rapist was threatening Yuuki... he hoped not. Then again, Kaname would never allow her to be hurt...

His vigorous train of thoughts were interrupted by Zero, who rolled over on his side and looked up at Kaname with the most cute expression of sleepiness Kaname had ever seen.

"Kaname, please. I have to do this on my own... I'll be fine. I don't think he'll come back tomorrow... He... he got me pretty good this time," he said quietly, dropping his eyes to his hand next to the pillow.

Kaname's heart skipped a beat, which was very rare, and he stepped closer to the head of the bed, looking down at Zero intensely both with passion and determination. No, he would not allow either Yuuki or Zero to be hurt, but while Yuuki was much more easy to predict and therefore protect... Zero, here, was a bit... unruly.

"Kaname?" Zero purred, a bit thrown off by the fire in his eyes, and he pushed himself up off the pillow with his elbow.

"He won't get you ever again... I promise," Kaname whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Not cracking sobs, but it was dripping with sadness at seeing his blood bond sharer like this. And Zero frowned at how broken up Kaname was. The guy barely let loose emotion in public, but all of a sudden he's pledging forever safety to Zero Kiryuu...

The brunette bent quickly and wrapped his arms around Zero, pulling him up farther off the bed and to Kaname's chest. Immediately, Zero tried to push him off crying, "Hey! I-I told you no touching! I don't care how horny that bond makes you--"

"You let me touch you when you fed, now shut up and let me hold you," Kaname growled softly. Zero obeyed and sighed- he _had _let him feel him up while he was drinking. What could he say? 'No, I didn't.'? Still, having another man do this is kinda awkward, to say the least. And the way he felt while Kaname held him was even more confusing. But this feeling was...

Closing his eyes he mumbled, "Get off for a second."

The tone in his voice made Kaname let go and stand up straight. He watched as Zero sat up and tucked his legs under his bottom. All the while, he avoided Kaname's eyes. Finally, after a few seconds of just staring at his own lap, Zero looked up at the other.

He took a deep breath. "What do you want to do to me?" Zero asked, sounding serious, but his eyes not saying whether or not there was a correct answer to this question. Kaname's eyes grew and he just looked at Zero for a moment. What _didn't _he want to do at the moment? However, Zero saw the confusion on the pureblood's face and he said, holding the aurburn gaze while he spoke.

"Look. I don't know what I feel for you, but I do know that this bond is making me... want you, too," he struggled to explain. "So... it's not like I _hate_ you and don't want you to touch me, because I actually do want you to, but that's just the thing: I want you to. My brain is telling me to keep you off and to be as I normally would, but my body and my instincts are just... Y-You understand right?" Zero said, looking at Kaname with pleading eyes. It was hard to explain this. Basically, he conciously knew that this was weird, but subconciously he just wanted Kaname at all times- to be near him and touch him whether it be erotically or just a quick brush of the fingertips.

"I understand. I feel like that, too..." Kaname nodded. "But fighting it won't make it better, Zero."

"But I just don't want to kiss, grope, or have sex with some random person just because my instincts tell me to!" Zero blurted out. "I don't even lo--" he quickly silenced himself before he said that. He had almost told Kaname he didn't love him. He would like to say that, but that claim was becoming more and more questionable. Besides, that same feeling pulled him towards Yuuki. One couldn't be in love with two people at the same time... right?

"If you mean that you would feel dirty by doing so with me, then there is no reason to. I won't force anything upon you- or at least I'll try not to; I would not want to take you by force, but with true, eager consent. What's more, if you love me... then I am not a random person," Kaname replied softly.

"...Kaname..."

This was too much, too fast. He couldn't love Kaname! It was impossible! But he felt it. He loved Yuuki, as well, and he could feel it just as much as he could for the man right in front of him. But it was only the bond... it had to be. Whatever the case, he was not ready to do anything with the other vampire. This whole thing with Ichiru must be resolved first- that was the top priority. But he had to say something to please Kaname so he would leave him be for now. He would deal with these bothersome emotions later, after Ichiru was dealt with.

"I... I will allow you what I can, Kaname. I will talk about this later," Zero tactfully assured. He hadn't confirmed or denied loving him, but told him he could touch him and such if he wished. This seemed to be good enough for now, because Kaname smiled and came forward to embrace Zero once again. The brunette inhaled Zero's scent and laced his fingers in the soft fringe of silver hair at the back of Zero's skull. Zero's eyelids fluttered closed and he let himself nuzzle slightly into Kaname's hair, too. This was nice- letting his instincts have some freedom. He brought his arms up around Kaname's back, as well.

Suddenly he felt Kaname kissing at his neck, by the tattoo. Heat sparked in his gut and he tensed. Ichiru had really ensured his paranoia... He tried to pull away, but Kaname held him still and whispered soothingly, "It's okay, it's all right... I won't hurt you..."

"K-Kaname..." the ex-human whimpered a little. He squeezed his eyes shut slightly in fear and slightly because whatever Kaname was about to do- he would probably let him, dispite himself.

The pureblood let his hands roam over the other again, examining him by touch. He felt Zero shudder in apprehension and cursed whoever raped the boy, making him negatively sensitive to encounters like this one. But Kaname wasn't like the rapist and he would show Zero the only way he could: by example.

He moved his mouth to Zero's windpipe and kissed there, forcing Zero to tilt his head back. He could feel him gulp and he could hear his heartbeat speed up. He began releasing that scent of arousal and Kaname moaned a little at the way his senses became fine-tuned to Zero, picking up his sound of breathlessness and his hands picking at Kaname's shoulders in a half-attempt to get him off. And his body thanked him for letting it taste Zero's skin more than those little nibbles a moment ago and asked him to get his taste in another manner... Kaname complied.

He rose his head and waited for Zero to meet his eye. The hunter opened his eyes slowly and Kaname saw the glaze over them. The pureblood asked with his eyes- he wanted to so badly to just kiss him, but asking Zero was a step to relieve him of his fears that Kaname was like the abuser. Zero suddenly smiled very softly and nodded, a blush playing over his cheeks and ears. Inwardly, he was spazzing about doing this with Kaname Kuran- pureblood vampire and male, but he was too far in at this point. Besides, it was only a kiss.

The brunette smiled back and leaned his forehead on Zero's first, his hands coming up to hold and caress his jawline.

"Thank you."

Leaning in and tilting his head so Zero only had to sit and enjoy it, Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's, igniting another hunger deep inside. Besides the urge to fully take his partner, he wanted to bite him. He would do neither, of course, and when Zero parted his own lips, moaning, Kaname told himself that this was enough for now. If things went smoothly he would get his other desires in due time.

He obeyed Zero's pleas and followed the silver-haired boy's tongue, which was teasing his bottom lip, back into his mouth. Zero's hands dove into brown locks, gripping tightly and he broke free of Kaname's hands to press harder against those delicious lips. He didn't care right now. He didn't care if this was like the foreplay from Ichiru or that he loved Yuuki. What he cared about was how much his body ached for Kaname and how much Kaname fretted for his safety. It was endearing and as he thought about it, it all came out as adoration, so why not kiss him? Why not show him just how grateful he was? Might as well seeing as how they both wanted this.

"Oh... Kaname..." Zero moaned, throwing any doubt out the window. Seize the moment and all. Who knows if he would get the chance to do this again?

Kaname dropped his hands to Zero's waist, trying to not do anything else but kiss him. He wouldn't get up on the bed and push him down to the mattress... He did it anyway.

He wouldn't trail kisses down the exposed, smooth chest and abdomen under him... but he indeed did so, making Zero squirm and whimper.

Zero tried not to watch the shock of brown hair moving down his body, leaving a burning line of kisses in his wake, but he craned his neck. This was a sight he'd never thought he'd see in a million years: Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu on a bed, Kuran earning moans and whines from the hunter. But when Kaname reached Zero's waistline, they both paused and when the pureblood glanced up at Zero, Zero had sat up a little.

The small amount of blood was still down there.

"Kaname, don't..." Zero said, trying to make it seem as though he just wasn't ready. Fleetingly, he mused over whether he would've stopped him if his lower regions weren't cut earlier.

Surprisingly, Kaname only came back up to kiss Zero once more on his full, warm lips. Zero responded promptly and fell back to the bed, Kaname still connected at the mouth. A hand came up to run through silver locks slowly, lovingly, before Kaname pulled away, leaving Zero panting a bit.

"Zero," Kaname whispered, his lips brushing over Zero's due to the hunter's leaning up- still wanting more apparently. "I have to go and let you get some sleep."

Zero ran his eyes over Kaname's face and he mumbled, "I can't believe I let you kiss me."

Kaname chuckled and rolled off of him.

"Right. Like that was all me."

"You seduced me," Zero growled, sitting up and glaring at the dark-haired vampire.

"Uh-huh."

Zero smirked. Yeah, he was only playing. He knew that he wanted it just as bad and responded just as eagerly. Still, he forced himself not to think about it much. That was for after Ichiru's undoing. However, he definitely knew that it made him feel alot less stressed. As if that was something that needed to be done and it was building up inside of him. He supposed it was, though, considering how strongly he reacted in the first place. It was like another kind of hunger paired with his bloodlust. This one, though, had a much better feeling to it.

Kaname readjusted himself and offered a smile to Zero.

"Goodnight, Zero. Oh, and... don't do anything stupid regarding that man."

"Get out," Zero said, before diving back under his blankets. It was harsh-sounding, but Kaname knew he was just being difficult, as usual, so he just shook his head and took his leave.

Having laid down, Zero grew tired again. He'd used his second wind calming Kaname down and then getting worked up again. _And _he managed to avoid telling Kaname who exactly was behind all of this while making sure the pureblood didn't blow the roof off the place by finding out what else Ichiru did. He was quite proud of himself...

Of course, he didn't know Kaname did, in fact, know about the lower region cuts and had a rather simple plan to find out who was hurting Zero. It was only a matter of time before that person figured out just what happens when you mess with the wrong guy.

--

The next morning, Zero had to drag himself out of bed. Turns out, Kaname didn't leave much time for the younger vampire to get some sleep. The ex-human grumbled to no one as he threw himself in the shower, only just remembering to take off his pants before they got too wet by the water.

Finally getting rid of the traces of blood on his body, he saw the wounds had healed well. Not surprising, but Kaname had almost found them.

"Kaname..." Zero murmured, zoning out. He talks so tough- he'd said he wouldn't leave until he found out. Well, Zero got him to leave and Ichiru was still his kill. His thoughts shifted again. He would have to kill his last family member. But he couldn't think of it like that if he really wanted to do it. He had to think of it like it is: victim killing his rapist. That made Zero's anger and motive shine brighter. Yuuki would be just fine if he did it right. That was the _only _reason he let Ichiru rape him. His esteem had faltered a little that first time he'd tried to escape and failed. But Kaname unknowingly got him back together.

Next time Ichiru came to get him, he would go all right... but he would bring his Bloody Rose... with real, human-hurting bullets. And Kaname wouldn't have to worry anymore either. So many good things could come of Zero's murdering of Ichiru. On the other hand... if he failed to kill Ichiru properly and his little brother got back to Zero or Yuuki or anyone... it would be his fault.

Zero shivered under the hot spray of the shower.

--

**Author's Notes:** Whoo The kissing part with those two got a little too steamy. But I was listening to _Lay Down_ by Priestess and I got a little crazy with it. X3 The guitar and way the guy sings makes me write naughty things. XD Then that Panic! At the Disco song came on _Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_, then one of The Killers' songs which most of them sound like they should be stripper songs, soooo yeah.


	6. Backfire

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **Hey. Welcome to chappie six! :DDD I think this one may be nice and long, but I won't know until I finish da chappie X3 I hope you all like it!

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 6- Backfire**_

_-A day later-_

"Kaname, you seem to be in a good mood..." Ichijo commented as he came into the pureblood's room. He caught the brunette's slight increase in smile and smiled back.

"I am," he confirmed approaching the table where the blonde was laying some forms down for Kaname to work on. "But why is not important, Takuma," he finished, teasing the other a bit, knowing Ichijo was always a little nosy.

"Hmph," Ichijo pouted. "Fine, fine... Either way, I'm glad you are happy," he told his friend, his smile returning. Ichijo didn't care much about what it was so much as that it was making Kaname happy.

Kaname nodded and said, "Thank you" before bidding the ever-busy Vice-President a goodbye. The pureblood rubbed his eyes a little- the Day Class students should be heading to class now and he was getting tired. But he had to be awake today. He sat up in his window seat and let the sun keep him up. To pass the time he thought about yesterday's events.

The day, as a whole, went by without incident, but he and Zero had passed each other knowing glances during class switches which was sweet enough. He was surprised to even catch Zero looking at him, but he had held his gaze when Kaname looked back at him. Kaname even managed to keep up his relationship with Yuuki even though he felt some sort of guilt. He kind of felt like he was lying to her- but technically he wasn't. And Zero... he felt like he was cheating on him or using him. But he wasn't... and besides, Zero said he still loved Yuuki, too, so Kaname could just call the hunter a hypocrite and get over it. Anyways, the other night, Zero was tired and Kaname was drunk off of Zero, so did that really mean anything? Deep down, he really hoped it did.

All in all, though, everything was going fine. His plan was even working out so far and today was supposedly when the rapist somehow got Zero out of school and the ex-human said that he would end this. Kaname knew Zero didn't want help, but sending a vampire out, hidden and following along wasn't really _helping_. Unless something went wrong then the spy would have to act. Kaname would go himself, but if he up and left, everyone would freak out and anyway, as soon as he saw the man who was hurting Zero, he would kill him himself before Zero even got started.

Suddenly, it happened. He saw his blood bond sharer leaving the school building, looking aloof and reaching into his jacket; presumably making sure his gun was there and loaded properly. By the way the scent was on Zero, the man was human so he hoped the hunter remembered to load regular bullets in there. Deciding that Zero was off to meet the soon-to-be-dead rapist, he called in his normal voice, "Seiren."

The other vampire appeared suddenly behind Kaname in his room as if she'd been there all along. Kaname was not surprised and he kept his eye on Zero, trying not to become the one to follow him.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"He's left."

"Of course, Kaname-sama."

"You know what to do."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

And she disappeared.

--

Ichiru smiled at his older brother in that creepy way he does as he leaned back against the nice Mustang.

"Zero, hello. You look well. I hope you used your one-day rest period to it's full extent."

"Yeah," Zero replied bitterly, trying to hold back his urge to shoot him now. They were still in view of a couple of people walking by, glancing at them because of how alike they looked. He had a plan and he would stick to it.

They both got into the car and the tinted windows allowed Ichiru to practically crawl ontop of Zero and kiss him roughly on the lips. Zero knew this would happen and he took it in stride, kissing back half-heartedly. He arched back into the seat so Ichiru wouldn't feel the gun hidden there. Last time he found it, Zero got punished. But the younger Kiryuu was too involved with the unwilling body beneath him to try and feel Zero up for weapons and for that, Zero was grateful.

Ichiru ran his tongue gently over Zero's fangs, making Zero twitch.

"Do you want to bite me, Zero?" Ichiru hissed, pulling back a little to look Zero right in the eyes. Ichiru looked like the vampire, his eyes maddened and Zero's cooled, if not a little panicked.

"No," Zero half-lied. Of course he wanted to bite him- he wanted to bite anything that had blood in it. But he did not really want to bite Ichiru, for reasons he could not clarify- it was just this feeling of _not _wanting to. It could have been the way he thought of biting. When he bit Kaname, he moaned and got pleasure from it and if there was one thing he did not want to give Ichiru, it was pleasure. But if he wanted, he could kill Ichiru with that very bite and make it hurt. However, Zero never wanted to use his vampirism like that because then he'd be just like the vampires he'd come to hate. The ones that killed and maimed for no reason. Zero knew that human thinking and vampire thinking were like polar opposites and that if you were a vampire with the mind of a human then you might as well kiss sanity goodbye, but he couldn't just erase all of his morals and ideals in place of what he was taught was wrong.

He chuckled maliciously, "Of course you don't."

Ichiru got off and slid back into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he drove back to his house.

Something followed them.

xXx

They reached the house without incident and Zero followed his little brother upstairs calmly. Ichiru only seemed pleased that Zero was complying- sometimes Zero put a fight on the steps or something until Ichiru disabled him with silver. Not that it was a matter of strength, because the younger brother had plenty of pure vampire blood flowing in him to match if not overcome Zero.

"Well... Zero, since you're being such a good boy today," Ichiru started pleasantly, locking the door behind him and turning to look at his brother. "I'll let you undress yourself. How's that?"

At first, Zero was considering using a rude, yet dramatic comback phrase, but he just kept this low-key and said, "Okay..." and moved in a way that seemed as if he was going to remove his jacket. This was it... he had to do it now. Even if he wanted to go back, he couldn't because his black Cross Academy uniform jacket was the only thing hiding his Bloody Rose so as soon as he opened it, Ichiru would know...

He narrowed his eyes in determination and reached into his jacket, gripping the gun. He spun around so that when he extended his arm, the business end of the gun would be at Ichiru's head... it _should _have been. But it wasn't. Ichiru had drawn a sword out of nowhere and met the barrel of the gun in a shower of sparks, pushing it to the side. He used the momentum to make the gun point at the floor, still holding it there with the katanna, and stepped closer to a shocked Zero.

"Oh, Zero... I hoped you would have just come to your senses before it came to this," Ichiru pouted, his eyes betraying his "upsetness" by showing malice.

"Y...You knew," Zero growled- not a question.

"Of course I knew you had the gun. People don't just suddenly become obedient unless they have a hand over their enemy."

"You could've broken my will, Ichiru," Zero said, smirking.

"Heh... I had a long ways to go until that happened, big brother. You're strong, you know," Ichiru grunted, whirling the sword around along with the gun barrel so that both of them held their weapons freely once more as Zero stepped back a little more. Ichiru's eerie dispostition evaporated and he just seemed like the evil, cold Ichiru that he really was as he glared at Zero in that way that seemed like ice compared to Zero's firery scowl. Honestly... and people thought they were perfect twins.

This was it. If Zero didn't kill him, he may as well beg for Ichiru to kill him because Ichiru would just up and torture him to no end until he held onto life by a thin wire and still not kill him.

"Well... shall we?" Ichiru purred, but he didn't even give Zero time to answer or focus as he jumped forward and issued a shallow, but bloody, slice to Zero's cheek before backpedaling to the door and watching. Zero winced and rose his gun to keep Ichiru still as the wound healed quickly...

_Strange... the sword isn't made out of silver... _Zero thought and then became hopeful. _Maybe he slipped up. This is in my favor._

This room was rather small and actually Zero was at a disadvantage with his long-range weapon while Ichiru had a sword, but Zero was pretty good at improv. Without warning, Zero fired a few rounds in quick succession, but Ichiru deflected them all with precision and ease using his katanna before running at Zero again. The older Kiryuu had to keep his jaw from dropping. Ichiru was good! Of course, being on the recieving end of this prowess was not so great. He dove onto the bed and rolled off onto the other side, barely avoiding the blade as it swung horizontally at him.

Zero stood up straight and realized that he needed to get out of this room if he wanted to stay out of the sword's range. He took aim and squeezed off two more rounds, knowing Ichiru was prepared to dodge. He did, but one bullet managed to graze his shoulder. Ichiru showed no sign of pain though and smirked as Zero dared to take his eyes off of him as he ran to the door and practically ripped it from it's hinges, running downstairs.

Ichiru took a moment to get something from the drawer- he had planned this from the moment he had kissed Zero in the car and felt the gun in his jacket.

--

Zero panted as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He needed to come up with some kind of tactic and formation using the cover and space available. He couldn't go outside, because there were people close enough to see and hear the fight. From inside the house, though, (which was kind of secluded) the gunshots sounded like fireworks to nearby people so it would be a while until someone would think to alert the authorities.

Suddenly, he heard movement behind him and although his hunter and vampire senses told him it was another vampire, he spun to aim at the sound. There stood Seiren, who was practically Kaname's bodyguard. His eyes widened and he hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Kaname-sama instructed me to--" she began, looking level even while Zero exploded.

"That bastard!" he snarled somewhat quietly, not catching the twitch in Seiren's stoic features from the blatant insult to the pureblood. "Yeah, well, you may as well go back to him and tell the fool that I'm fine."

Seiren ignored his disrespect and said, "I am to help you. I've been with you since your departure from the academy and judging by Kiryuu's skill, I would say you need help... as Kaname-sama instructed."

Zero scoffed and rolled his eyes, making a mental note to grill the pureblood when he got back for this. He ran his eyes over the obvious ally and his gut told him to take the help- he could use it. However, his brain and stubborness made him say, "Just hide somewhere... I'll let you know when I _need _help."

Seiren opened her mouth to protest, but they both heard Ichiru approaching the steps.

"Please," he mouthed silently, his eyes nervously looking up to the stairway. Of course, the other vampire would be nothing but help, but Zero wanted to do this alone. Besides, something was nagging him about having a girl who would probably kill Ichiru herself help him.

With a slight sigh that Zero equated to Yuuki's defeat huff, Seiren flickered from his sight and was probably somewhere in the house. At that moment, Ichiru's feet appeared on the top step and Zero sighed in relief, but it became a sigh of annoyance- he had lost the time to properly come up with a plan. And _now_ he had to worry about Seiren. She could probably handle herself, but if Ichiru hurt her...

He shook his head- he couldn't afford distractions.

"Zero, what are you doing, standing out in the middle of the floor; in plain view? Are you daft?" Ichiru taunted, sword still in his hand, dangling at his thigh.

"Nope," Zero assured him, raising the gun to his brother's lithe form as he walked down the steps lesiurely. Maybe he could disarm him...

When Ichiru met the carpet with soft footfalls he moved to stand in front of Zero only about three yards away. After a few moments of tense silence, Zero moved the aim to Ichiru's hand swiftly with the sword and fired soon after. It did not connect, though, because the sword-bearer executed a dive and rolled closer to Zero, coming out of the roll to slash at Zero's legs. The hunter leapt into the air just in time and felt the blade nick his shoes before he shot below him to where Ichiru was supposedly at. He heard the sound of metal ricocheting and figured that Ichiru had blocked again.

Everything didn't stop after the sudden burst of action and as soon as Zero hit the ground once more, he spun to find Ichiru charging him with the sword's tip dragging the ground; the sharpened end facing Zero. Standard pose for an uppercut or sorts. He was too close to dodge at this point so he used his vampire reflexes to choose the exact time when the sword left the ground to sweep up. However, instead of letting it up to cut him, he placed one foot on the sharpened edge and pushed back, pushing the sword back down and launching himself backwards away from Ichiru. In the air, he shot the rest of his bullets back at Ichiru and cheered himself in the back of his mind when his little brother let out a slight yelp due to a bullet cutting through the side of his forearm and another hitting it's mark under Ichiru's sword shoulder.

This time, they both paused a moment to catch their breath- Ichiru's a bit more labored than Zero's due to his wounds. Zero couldn't help the small smirk. And Seiren said he needed help. Suddenly, he became aware of her presence and moved his gaze beyond Ichiru's form. He could sense her over in a corner, but he regretted his lose of focus because Ichiru barked, "What are you looking at?!" and when he looked at him again, he had thrown a dagger. The blade sank into his ribcage and he grunted, ripping it out immediately. The wound did not heal- it was silver. He snarled and rose his gun quickly to shoot... he was out of bullets and judging by the way Ichiru reached into his waistband, he would not have time to reload right away.

Zero tucked the gun away as Ichiru flung two more daggers his way, Zero deflected one with his palm harmlessly, but the other skinned the side of his ear. He hissed and dove behind a couch near him. He could hide for a second and reload. He quickly brought out his gun halfway and dug out another clip and let the empty one drop out. As soon as he pressed the other one in, he heard the hiss of Ichiru's sword as it sang through the air. It sliced right through the sofa diagonally and it cut into Zero's head, a centimeter above his right ear. He cried out, but didn't have time to be in pain, so he jumped to his feet and fired a couple of times in the general direction of Ichiru.

When his vision became clear again, he saw that he had missed completely and Ichiru pounced at him from some other direction. They both fought for a few moments before the silver had weakened and slowed Zero down enough for Ichiru to wrench the gun from his hand. Zero growled when his brother pressed the muzzle of the Bloody Rose into his chest. His forearm kept Zero's left arm down and his other hand kept the ex-human's right arm down. Zero couldn't move.

"I win," Ichiru panted darkly.

"...No..." Zero murmured. "Not yet..."

Ichiru's eyebrow rose and his lips curled back into a sneer. He was about to question Zero when suddenly he felt something ram into his side with a painful precision. He grunted sharply as he was slammed away from Zero. As he dropped the gun in his muscles' shutdown, he skidded on his side to a coffee table. Opening his eyes and pushing up on his elbow, he saw a female vampire standing beside a struggling-to-stand Zero. She had short hair and a strong look on her calm, but beautiful face.

"...I knew I felt a vampire in here..." Ichiru mumbled, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Thanks..." Zero grumbled as he stood slightly in front of Seiren, wielding his retrieved gun. He didn't waste time waiting for Ichiru to get up and he shot his little brother in the thigh, making him shout hoarsely and curl around his knee.

"W...Wait... Zero..." Ichiru said, sounding like he was... like he was... "Nii-san... please."

Zero held his breath when Ichiru looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked so sad and pained. He took a step towards him and lowered his gun.

"Ichiru?" he whispered.

"Kiryuu," Seiren said warningly.

"Zero, please, stop shooting me... It hurts..." Ichiru begged in a pitiful, weak voice, dropping his head and _crying_. Zero had always hated it when his little brother cried. It started a pain in his chest more than the blood lust ever did. When Ichiru used to cry when he was little, usually Zero was the only one who could quiet his tiny sobs and...

"I'm sorry..." Zero said quietly, kneeling in front of Ichiru and placing his hands on the shaking and bleeding shoulders. He felt his little brother's head prop on his shoulder and his lips move to his ear...

"Kiryuu!" Seiren yelled, her footfalls approaching fast.

"You know, I love you, you stupid, foolish _big brother_..." Ichiru snarled quietly and suddenly Zero felt a pain rip through his chest, next to his heart. He choked on the blood that instantly rose in his throat and pulled back to see the katanna jutting out of his chest, four inches shy of being buried to the hilt. He didn't have to think much to figure that it had gone completely though his body. As Ichiru pushed his limp body over to his side, he stood up, targetting Seiren now.

Zero could see, still, if not fuzzy and fading quickly and he saw Seiren looking anxious. She had failed Kaname, but she still stood, watching Ichiru, ready to fight. She could still get Zero's body back to Kaname and he'd know what to do.

"Now it's just us two," Ichiru said, as sly and smooth as a snake would if it had a voice. Seiren did not get riled up by his taunts like Zero would and waited for him to move. Ichiru's sword was still embedded in Zero, so all he had were those silver daggers which were more dangerous to her than some steel blade.

He took a single step and Seiren darted forward, razor sharp nails poised to slit his throat. Ichiru didn't move much, but he had moved to the side enough to just get nicked on his jaw. As Seiren moved to cover her open defenses, she saw the glint of silver and jumped up and away from it. She noticed too late, though, that the shimmer had been a decoy and that another dagger was thrown exactly before she landed again. As such, when she landed- unable to redirect her landing area without some kind of footing which open air obviously did not provide- another silver blade bit into her thigh, rendering her useless. She held back her scream as she crumpled to the ground like a broken marionette and held her leg.

She managed a hateful hiss as Ichiru came to stand over her.

"Ooh... too bad, huh? But do not despair, madame. I will end your life quickly," Ichiru happily informed, holding up his last silver dagger. He would plunge it into her heart, ending her barely began immortal life. She sucked in her breath and tried to get up. Ichiru's boot stomped her back down, digging into her side. She yelped and made a sort of whining noise, her fangs growing in her instinct to do whatever to survive. But she couldn't move...

"L...Leave... her... a...alone..." a scratchy voice commanded.

Ichiru looked over to Zero, who had probably just spent the whole confrontation just then, trying to get up on his elbows as he was now.

"Zero. Wait your turn."

"I won't... I won't ever fight... you again..." Zero tried, finding it hard to breathe.

"Kiryuu, no..." Seiren groaned.

Ichiru kicked her once more, before going over to Zero.

"You mean, if I leave her alive, you'll become my slave?" Ichiru half-clarified, half-bargained.

"...Yes," Zero comfirmed. "But... you have to leave...everyone else be."

"...Hm... You'll have to tell them all that you're fine and that this was your choice," Ichiru negociated. "And this girl here... Tell her not to tell that damned pureblood a thing," he growled, motioning to Seiren.

She looked at Zero, her eyes narrowed in pain and skepticism. Zero closed his hazy gray ones... he had to. What was his life compared to a real vampire's? Or Yuuki's? He was a Level D for God's sake. He would deteriorate quickly without access to Kaname's pure blood. His life was almost over, but if he could use it to save other people's lives, then he figured it was a pretty good deal for them and a bad one for Ichiru.

"Seiren..." he said softly. "Don't tell anyone, please. It'll be fine. Just tell Kaname it was my decision."

"..." Seiren didn't say anything, but shut her eyes wearily.

Ichiru chuckled and came over only to remove his property from Seiren's leg, making her wince soundlessly.

"That went well, wouldn't you say, brother?" Ichiru asked, all smiles dispite the blood all over him.

No one answered though, because Zero had passed out.

--

Kaname thanked Ichijo and his luck when the VP had came to his door around sunset to announce that Night Classes were canceled for a few days due to lack of instruction material. He would only have to come down to the common room of the Moon Dorm sometimes for council meetings.

He had stayed up all day for news on Zero's attempt on his rapist's life, but no word yet. He was a little worried, but he trusted Seiren to come in at the right moment to assist. So when he smelled her blood and heard a commotion outside in the halls he practically warped out there. Once he opened his door he saw her limping down to his room, head down and ignoring the other vampires trying to help.

Akatsuki Kain rushed over to her and looped an arm around her waist, supporting her. Kaname met them halfway and told Kain to lower her to the carpet. He did so and Kaname ran his eyes over his colleague. Seiren was defeated? ...

"Seiren... what happened to you?" Kaname questioned softly as Ichijo and Aido fended off the curious and concerned Night Class members.

"...Kaname-sama. I'm sorry," she whispered, sounding ashamed. "I failed."

Kaname's chest ached and he started to panic a little. "Zero... What happened, Seiren, tell me! Is he dead?"

She shook her head. "No... he went with him to spare my life. He said... that he would be his slave in turn for everone else's safety."

Kaname ran a hand through his hair and his aura took a nasty turn in dispair and fury. He said lowly, trying to calm himself, "Who is 'him'?"

"Ichiru Kiryuu."

--

**Author's Notes:** I just guessed that Zero's gun used clips. I'm pretty sure it does- it's not a revolver, is it. The whole fight scene kinda sucked I think... sorry. DX


	7. Brotherly Bonding

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes:** Hey. I'm kinda in a bad mood right now, so sorry if the chappie gets kinda warped.

**Chappie warnings:** Some Zero molestation. A little lemon, but it's Ichiru and Zero- I'm not sure what order to put it in seeing as how Zero is unwilling but then he's not, but it's Ichiru... Well you'll see.

Enjoy.

--

_**Chapter 7- Brotherly Bonding**_

"Takuma, have you located the house where Ichiru lives?" Kaname Kuran asked, his stress apparent by the harshness of his voice.

"Yes. But the recon team we sent out confirms that it is now empty." He left out the part of the report featuring Zero's blood splattered in some areas.

"I figured... He wouldn't stay there after Seiren was allowed to leave. She said Zero made her promise not to tell, but of course she would. Ichiru probably figured that as well. Call them back."

"Right away. ...Kaname, maybe you should take a break... It's you've been up all day and now it's eleven-o-clock," he suggested. Everyone else was looking at the worrying pureblood as he paced around and stared at the carpet in thought, but no one was brave enough to give him advice in this state. However, Ichijo was open with Kaname so he knew the other would not get too sore if he interrupted his thoughts.

"I can't," he said, still staring at the floor. "We have to find Ichiru."

Takuma was so tempted to ask what the big deal was- trying to get Zero back. If Kaname weren't so keyed up, he would merely suspect that it was for the reputation of the school, but the dorm president would not be so anxious if it were just that. The VP had noticed that Zero seemed more healthy as of late, yet distant, and wondered if Kaname had a hand in the health part. The distant part must have something to do with what was going on now. He wouldn't pry, but rather work this out in his mind.

"Okay," Ichijo conceded and went to recall the recon team of vampires Kaname had sent out.

Kaname felt ill. He could feel Zero's pain and fear through the bond, but as he attempted to locate him, his whereabouts became fuzzy, like there was some kind of reception issues. Ichiru probably used some kind of charm to screw up the connection. He wanted to go to him and if he could pinpoint Zero's location, he would not be holed up in his room. He had others go out and investigate for him. If he himself left, others like Headmaster Cross would find out and there'd be plenty more problems. Yuuki had already noticed Zero's absence, but she also knew Ichiru had came to pick him up earlier, so her conclusion was that he was with him. But that wouldn't last long.

"Ichiru..." Kaname growled slightly. Why hadn't he seen it earlier?! Obviously, it was him! He was the only one who had been taking Zero out of school and returning Zero in the shape he'd been in. Kaname cursed his own stupidity. If he had paid more attention then maybe this would have gone smoother. Now Seiren was hurt and Zero was gone.

Someone knocked gently on the open door, making Kaname turn around. It was Takuma again. Kaname lifted his head a bit to signify his attention.

"We've found out that Ichiru's car is a gray Mustang GT '08. We have the license plate number and can send out a search for it."

"Do it. But use our own- I don't want this escaping the Night Class."

"Right," Ichijo nodded and left.

Kaname smoothed back his dark brown locks and took a stabilizing breath while they fell back in place. This would be all right. Zero could hold on for a little while while he got this under control. His heart thumped in his chest and his head thrummed in pain. His mind conjured up gruesome images of what Ichiru could possibly do to someone he called his "slave" and it made a small moan of sickness escape Kaname.

It felt like everyone was being so slow in their progress...

He stepped out of his door and saw everyone bustling about, doing what they could. Alot of them were gone, out in the areas Kaname's fuzzy locations had targeted. He saw Aido surveying and instructing a computer search excecuted on a laptop and he approached him.

"Aido."

"What is it, Kaname-sama?" he said eagerly and worriedly.

"Have you found anything?"

"Well... there's someone in an airport not too far from Ichiru's house trying to get an immediate flight to the United States for two..."

"Do you have surveillance video?"

"Pull it up," the blonde told the vampire at the laptop.

The seated vampire hacked into the airport's video feed quickly and in a few seconds a grainy picture popped up on screen. It showed two silver-haired men standing at the desk, one with his head down, a little slumped over, and the other talking to the lady at the desk.

"It's them all right..." Aido said softly.

Suddenly, Kaname became all action. He pulled aside a passing vampire and told her to tell Ichijo that Ichiru's car was at the airport- get it seized. She nodded and ran off to find the vice-president while Kaname went back to his room to get a suitcase packed. Aido came along.

"Kaname! You can't go to America!"

"Why not?" Kaname asked, turning to face the noble; using his kenetic powers to gather and fold clothes to put them in the case. The answer didn't matter, they both knew, he just wanted to know before he did it anyway.

"You are needed here..." Aido supplied lamely. It was true, but obviously the pureblood was worried about Zero... "Why are you so bent on getting Kiryuu back?" he asked bluntly.

Kaname resisted the urge to slap Aido as he always did and answered calmly, "This is personal, Aido. Don't worry about it. Anyway, if you stop hindering me, these bags may not be necessary and I could catch them before they get on a plane."

"Okay, then quit packing. What are the chances that they can get an immediate flight to America? Let's go now."

Kaname looked at Aido a moment before nodding, but as soon as the clothing stopped fluttering around the room, the hacker vampire called, "Hey! Those two guys got their flight! It leaves in thirty minutes. It seems the one with the longer hair sweet-talked the lady into giving them tickets. I see minimal luggage, as well..."

The pureblood gave Aido a look.

"Get the others. We are all going."

"Y-Yes, Kaname-sama..." the blonde murmured, scurrying off to get Kaname's closest circle of vampries.

--

Zero did not look at anyone. He did not walk ahead of Ichiru. He did not say a word unless Ichiru asked him a question... All of this was required as Ichiru's slave.

His chest hurt from the wound there, just shy of hitting any major organs. It narrowly missed his heart and just skimmed the lungs. But because the injury was inflicted by steel, it wasn't too bad. Ichiru had bandaged the hole and the one in his ribs to stop them from bleeding everywhere while the silver worked it's way through Zero. They were both a little exhausted from the fight and they both could use a few stitches, but they were fine for the most part. Ichiru wouldn't have to worry about getting any problems from Zero. One, because Zero was too weak himself, and two, because servants didn't usually fight back once they've surrendered themselves.

Zero wondered if Kaname was worried, because he could feel a strong negativity in the bond from Kaname's end. Maybe he was mad that Seiren was hurt and Zero just up and left with his rapist. Deep inside, he knew that Seiren had told Kaname, though, and Kaname was a nervous wreck in the only way he could be: a composed nervous wreck. He could also feel a tug at the bond, but it was weak. He knew this feeling. Kaname was trying to locate him, but Ichiru had placed a charm on Zero's inner wrist so that the bond was lessened. It worked, obviously.

"Lucky that girl and boy were so simple-minded, huh, brother?" Ichiru asked lightly as he handed Zero his ticket.

He took it. "Yes."

Ichiru had hit on that poor girl until she "happened" to find an open pair of seats on the flight to Virginia. Zero managed to roll his eyes as she giggled and said how cute they both were. Ichiru told her that they were, indeed, twin brothers, but how Zero was such a "stuffy boy" compared to himself.

"But, yes, he is rather attractive in his own, angry way," Ichiru had said, casting a meaningful look over his shoulder at Zero.

At the baggage check, they used the age-old distraction technique to make the young man watching the moniter watch Ichiru practically molest Zero. While the boy watched, wide-eyed, Ichiru edge his hips ever closer to Zero's and pretend to get something out of his hair; leaning in and brushing his lips against his slave's, the outline of a sword and a few other weapons ran under the scanner unnoticed by the gawking male.

When Ichiru glanced over to the worker, the boy gulped in the face of the icy glare and turned his attention to removing the large bag from the other side and handing it to Zero.

Now they were going to through the gates where the boarding people could only go. Even though he hadn't said it, Ichiru was in a rush to get out of the country. And what better place to go than America? It had so many people to hide amongst. And Virginia wasn't so _unbearably_ populated that it became harder to go unnoticed. And he had called earlier, renting a car out over the phone so when they got there, they would be ready to get lost.

"Thank you- enjoy your flight," the happy woman chirupped, taking Ichiru's ticket and then Zero's.

They both boarded the plane and Zero made himself feel the bond with Kaname for some kind of comfort. It hummed warmly, bearing some hope that he was on the way. He felt Kaname locate him weakly again, but he knew it wasn't working. Maybe he knew they were at the airport and using his infinite connections as a pureblood vampire, he could stop the flight.

But no one had stopped anything and Ichiru had successfully smuggled Zero to America, it seemed as the plane took off. Ichiru's hand laced with Zero's happily like a spoiled brat with his new puppy he'd cried and screamed to get.

Zero closed his eyes and dared to sleep.

--

Using a chauffeur would have taken hours, even if he were a vampire, so Kaname had Aido drive. The noble didn't exactly have a license but he drove much better than most human adults did... which was good considering they were going about 300 miles per hour on the interstate. The lightning quick reflexes and kenetic powers to defy the laws of physics enabled this breakneck speed without crashes or even police notification- the humans around them just thought they were seeing things- who on earth could drive a car that fast on a highway? Well, a vampire could.

"This exit?" Aido asked calmly, even taking his eyes off the road to look over his shoulder slightly to the others in the back.

"Yeah, right here. The airport should be in view, _Idol_. God," Kain teased his cousin.

Aido growled something back and Kain was more than ready with his comeback, but Ichijo whapped Kain on the arm hissing, "Cut it out...!" When Aido's cousin looked over, Takuma nodded to Kaname who sat looking out the window forlornly. His eyes were glazed over and he probably hadn't even noticed the two ribbing teens, but Ichijo felt awkward letting that happen while Kaname was so... sad. It was only the pureblood, Takuma, Aido and Kain. They left Senri Shiki in charge of the conductions going on at the academy.

An odd choice perhaps, but in the event of Yuuki or the Chairman happening upon the madhouse that was the Moon Dorms at the moment, he would be the only one to keep a straight face while lying to the human and not getting annoyed at any persistence.

"...Kaname...?" Takuma tried softly, leaning back over towards the pureblood.

"Yes?" he replied, just as soft. Kaname was concentrating on Zero's presence through the bond to keep him from going crazy with worry and suddenly he felt like Zero was reaching for him through the bond. It spread through his mind and he surpressed a shudder and tried for all he was worth to locate him. Nothing...

"You all right? We're almost there..."

"I'm not all right, but thank you for asking, Ichijo," Kaname told him with a wan smile.

The others looked at each other in uncertainty, all worried about their friend, but Aido broke the silence with, "We're here. C'mon, hurry."

Everyone was out of the car, but none faster than Kaname, who was already halfway to the terminal. The other three glanced around to make sure no one noticed them suddenly vanish, but there was no one at the moment- just a plane leaving overhead, so they followed, using their super speed.

Once inside, the smells of prey was upon them more than it had even been at the academy, but they were all very good with their restraint and Kaname approached the desk, cutting in front of many now-pissed people. Ichijo and company all flitted about, telling them that this was official business and while no one asked anymore questions in the face of these dark-aired beauties. they all wondered (even the vampires) what exactly "official business" meant.

The girl at the counter, whom Ichiru just flirted with a moment ago, batted her eyelashes at the dark-haired man who approached. However, his stormy aura affected her and she peeped, "Yes, sir?"

"There were two silver-haired boys here earlier," he stated, looking right into her big blue eyes.

"...yes..." she answered dreamily.

Ichijo sighed at the use of Kaname's powers on the woman. Whatever was going on to make Kaname act like this definitely circled around Zero.

"Where did they go and where will they land?"

"...The United States of America... Virginia. They will land at Norfolk International Airport, Norfolk, Virginia."

"Thank you... Now hold on a moment," Kaname said, a satisfied smile on his face. He turned to Aido and asked, "Were there any private planes here today?"

"Uh..." the noble muttered, thinking back to the scheduled flights the hacker had brought up to examine. "Yeah, one, I think."

The brunette turned back to the mesmerized girl and commanded, "Give me the plane."

"Right away, sir."

--

Ichiru had let (maybe "made" was a better word) Zero change before they abandoned Ichiru's house into some shirt with the words "QuikSilver" on the back and jeans, but as he followed his brother out of Norfolk Int'l he felt so out of place. It had taken about two days to reach Virginia and Zero slept most of the time. When Ichiru shook him awake, he was thirsty for Kaname's blood and had felt the jolting of the landing plane.

Before he even registered he was in a different country, Zero was tugged out into the high noon of America. The air here was unfamiliar tasting on his tongue and the people around here looked and sounded different... Everything was so foreign... But Ichiru just pulled Zero along by the wrist until they approached a vehicle out in the parking lot. It was a dark blue 2008 Honda Accord which Ichiru unlocked with a key with a little tag on the end. He popped the trunk and told Zero to throw their bags in the trunk. Zero complied like a good little manservant without a word.

Ichiru, with his red t-shirt and unbuttoned black shirt, got into the car and started it up. It purred to life as Zero slid into his side wearily. He hated to admit it, but selfishly he thought of how he wished he was back at Cross Academy with Yuuki and Kaname. He knew that he traded himself for Seiren and everyone's safety, but being a slave was not his idea of something easy. Now he was in _Virginia_, where ever that was, and surrounded by all these weird things. Although, there was a familiar twinge of sensing vampires nearby. They weren't vampires he knew by name, but at least there were some in America.

He still felt Kaname. He could feel his agitation and sorrow and figured that he missed Zero. Well... Zero missed him too and not just because of his bloodlust. He missed the brunette's scent and gentle voice when he was around. He missed his hands and warmth and his lips...

"I've got a nice place here in Virginia, Zero," Ichiru started, making turn after turn. Apparently, he's been here before. When Zero said nothing, Ichiru glanced over to see his brother looking down at his lap.

"Aw, homesick? Don't worry... I'll make sure you feel right at home."

"Thank you..." Zero muttered, as if it was something he wanted. Ichiru making him feel at home probably consisted of something painful and unpleasant. But this was what he chose- to be his slave. Maybe he would die quicker without Kaname's blood.

xXx

It _was _quite a nice place Ichiru had, but Zero didn't bother looking for ways to escape. He wasn't trying to get away. Besides, where would he go? He could speak perfect English, sure, but what good would that do? He didn't know anyone here in Norfolk, Virginia and he had no money of his own. ...Maybe Ichiru would take good care of his slave until it died like a sick animal.

_Well_, Zero thought dryly as his little brother shoved him down onto the soft couch in the living room in a sitting position,_ maybe not..._

Ichiru descended upon Zero and kissed him greedily, his hands fisting into Zero's soft silver tresses. Zero grunted in discomfort and forced himself to slide his tongue over and under Ichiru's. He was a slave now... He had to obey him...

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to take a while to become numb to. All those times Ichiru had raped him before, he was fighting to some extent because he had somewhere to be, he had people to go back to. But now there was no one and Ichiru was all he had and now he let the feeling of Ichiru's body hard and rubbing against him penetrate his senses. He felt his own body go into a confused state of half-arousal. It made bile rise in the back of his throat to think his primal instincts are making him even a bit horny by way of his brother.

Ichiru drew on his swollen bottom lip and pressed harder against Zero's thigh in urgency. The pressure on his hardening member made him moan and he ran his hands up Zero's shirt. Zero's skin crawled and he squirmed a little, his leg moving even more under Ichiru. The younger teen's eyes closed and his hands flew back down to unbutton Zero's jeans while he moved his head to nuzzle into Zero's forced kisses to his temple and ear. Now that Zero had no will, he was much more pleasant.

The sound of Zero's zipper being pulled down was lost under Zero's pained moan when Ichiru pinched the hunter's nipple quite hard. He tilted his head back against the cushion and bit his lip. Ichiru found this interesting and did it again, accomanied with his other hand groping Zero's half-hardened length. Zero's breath hitched and he looked back down to his own crotch where Ichiru was presently pulling his penis out. He brought his eyes back up to Ichiru's who wasn't looking at him. He seemed so happy that he got his way... Zero was not warmed by his little brother's enjoyment- _he _still felt horrible and dirty about being the one to satiate his brother's lust.

And it was about to become even more his doing.

Ichiru lowered his shoulders and let the black shirt slip off to the floor before pulling the red one over his head. He gave a short order to Zero to get undressed as well and while Zero complied quickly, Ichiru stood up and stripped as well. Once they were both naked, Zero took his seat back on the couch when Ichiru gave him a look like, "Why aren't you sitting again?" The cold grey eyes fell to Zero's member and he dropped to his knees. The universal posture for what Ichiru was about to do made Zero break a sweat. This was getting more worse and worse every second- he probably would get a full-on erection which would not make himself feel any better. It would feel like he wanted this.

He squeezed his eyes shut when Ichiru bent his head and slowly took Zero in his mouth and then throat. The ex-human regrettably groaned in his throat and arched against his will at the heat and moist cavern of Ichiru's mouth. Ichiru pressed back against Zero's waist and growled in his chest, the vibrations pulling Zero to his erection completely, if it hadn't already been. The swordsman sucked hard for a moment and removed himself to lick at the precum Zero was producing. Zero let out a raspy snarl through clenched fangs, trying as much as he could to not moan aloud. He told himself to make this easy on himself and just do it, but he just... _couldn't_.

Ichiru smiled wordlessly at Zero and then at the wet, straining shaft in front of him. Zero's eyes were closed in agony from the unstoppable urge for sex as he stood and edged himself back over Zero's body. The hunter felt the warmth of the other body and opened his eyes. Ichiru's penis was hard as well and he ground himself against Zero's, making them both moan. Zero dug his fingers into the cushions next to him while Ichiru suckled on his collarbone and then rigid nipple.

"A-Ah..." Zero breathed, trying not to say anything intelligent. He might say a name or a word that would encourage Ichiru.

Ichiru didn't pressure Zero just yet, he knew what he wanted Zero to say...

He kept his attention on Zero's flushed face while he slid his fingers up the heated neck and then face. Zero's lips were already parted in panting and he pushed two of his fingers in.

"Suck."

With a little gulp, Zero did so, feeling humiliated ever further. He figured he should get them as wet as possible, thinking that those fingers would be going up his butt in a moment and he didn't want to hurt himself. But when Ichiru took his digits away from Zero, he moved to finger at his own entrance, it was quite a shock. Zero's eyes widened as Ichiru's face twitched in pain while he pushed his fingers into himself and whimpered softly. He had his other hand braced on Zero's chest for support and balance and he kept his eyes down in concentration. Zero blinked at the scene and wondered why Ichiru hadn't made him do it, but he definitely didn't mind.

A slight gasp was sucked into Ichiru and Zero felt him wince, but his expression mellowed out into one of pleasure. Zero averted his eyes to look at something else in the room- he felt weird watching Ichiru finger himself. Suddenly, his brother sighed and both of his hands were flat on Zero's bare chest.

"Okay..." he murmured quietly, relishing the look of suspicion on Zero's face. "If you don't know what I'm doing by now, you are silly."

Zero didn't say anything, not that he had time to before he felt Ichiru's puckered rosebud on the tip of his shamefully hard cock, his legs spread and hips arched out lewdly to get as open as he could. The ex-human automatically reached up to hold Ichiru's waist, and when the younger boy glanced up at him, Zero slowly released him. He couldn't tell him not to- he wouldn't listen, he didn't care if Zero wanted to or not. Anyway, Zero was a slave now.

Ichiru's glare softened at his servant's self-correction and he closed his eyes, lowering himself onto his brother. He hissed through his teeth and Zero pursed his lips in an effort not to moan. As Ichiru sunk further down- not stopping once- Zero became surrounded by his hot walls and tightness. His length throbbed and sent a wave of pleasure over him and he couldn't help but moan breathily, "Oh... God..."

Ichiru smirked at the reaction and eventually was seated on Zero's lap, completely filled. It hurt, but he definitely could take pain. So he rocked his hips causing Zero to let out an open-mouthed groan and he moaned, too. He hadn't meant to, but the hard intrusion rubbed against his sensitive insides deliciously. Snatching up Zero's tense hand from the couch, he placed it on his penis and before he even said anything, Zero began fiddling with it. Probably not because he knew what to do or because he wanted to, but most likely because it gave him something to do with his hands.

Zero's younger brother bit his lip and lifted himself up, all the way clear of Zero, and slammed back down, making them both growl from the roughness of it. Ichiru then leaned forward and took an easier route of moving back and forth against Zero quickly in a humping motion. Zero's grip on Ichiru's weeping organ tightened and he bucked his hips involentarily, wrenching a small cry of pleasure from Ichiru.

The hunter was so torn right now. He knew he couldn't really do anything anyway, seeing as how if he threw Ichiru off he would only get mad and maim him, but he was fucking him, for goodness sake! He was the one administering, now! And he was getting off from it! He begged his body to just stop, that this wasn't right in so many ways, but the feeling was too great for his body to ignore. Ichiru was tearing moan after moan from his older brother and Zero was squeezing Ichiru's length in time with the thrusts on accident. It was just everytime Ichiru pressed back on him, his muscles tensed and if he didn't keep his hands busy with Ichiru's member, he might embrace him in a fit of passion. His mind understood that much and just stayed where Ichiru had put him.

"Say it..." Ichiru panted, cupping Zero's face wildly, but unable to keep his hands in one place as they roamed over his body. Zero merely grunted. Say what...? What was he talking about?

"Say my name," Ichiru commanded breathlessly.

"What...? No..." Zero unknowingly whispered.

Ichiru's movement slowed and his drunken look took on the icy hatred. His hips jerked impatiently though, still in the sexual rhythms, but either way, Zero understood his mistake and whispered, painstakingly, "I... Ichiru..."

The hoarse whisper got a groan from Ichiru as he sped up again, rubbing his penis and Zero's hand between their stomachs.

"Louder..." he hissed, head back in ecstasy.

"...Ichiru...!" he panted now, his brain seizing the opprotunity to cry out his lust.

"Zero!" Ichiru yelled, part in passion and part ordering.

"_Ichiru!_" he finally screamed and from there, he needed no more instruction. Ichiru giggled in between little, pleased gasps at his accomplishment while Zero pushed back in time with Ichiru. He'd gotten Zero to say his name while they had sex. His brother lost this battle with Ichiru and lust as he sat up more on the couch and pressed his hands under Ichiru's bottom to get him and his heat closer.

"Ichiru... Ichiru..." Zero moaned over and over, having completely lost himself. He wasn't thinking at all, it seemed.

"Yes... Zero... Oh, Zero..." Ichiru purred back lovingly, hand laced in his dear brother's hair. He dipped down to give Zero a rough kiss, to which Zero dove right into.

Ichiru marveled at how quickly he'd broken Zero and let him take control of this whole thing. Suddenly, he felt himself climaxing and his gasps and moans rose in pitch and his hips moved erratically. He tossed his head back, his longer silver locks flying back from his face, and cried out his peak, coming on their chests and bellies. Zero took no notice and seemed to just be entering his climax. Ichiru obliged him, though, and kept rocking his bottom, watching Zero betray himself.

Zero bucked under Ichiru, unable to do much in this position, but he felt himself about to come, so he buried his face in Ichiru's neck. He grabbed Ichiru's hips and made him bounce a bit, surprisingly he complied and Zero came immediately, shooting his release into Ichiru. Instead of collapsing back on the couch like Ichiru expected, Zero gripped his smaller shoulders. Ichiru started and when Zero pulled back, his eyes were the color of fresh blood, they glowed red. Ichiru brought his hands up at tried using a pressure point. It didn't work though and suddenly he found himself on his back on the couch. He hadn't even felt Zero pull out let alone felt any movement before he hit the cushion.

Zero's fanged grin mirrored how he looked at Zero before he raped him and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't afraid, no. He served a pureblood, renegade vampire for years. However, he was quite pissed that Zero had gotten him pinned.

Zero ran his tongue over his lips quickly before lowering his head to his prey beneath him. He hadn't had a good drink in days and he couldn't wait any longer. This time, he knew what he was doing and wondered if he could kill Ichiru. He had him rendered motionless now, so when he was drawing blood, he would only get weaker. Murderous intent flashed over Zero's face and he lowered his head, chosing a nice, soft spot. He heard Ichiru's hiss when his fangs sunk home and he drunk deeply, aiming to kill.

He didn't notice it then, but a one-way bond fizzled to life next to Kaname's.

--

**Author's Notes: **I have no clue where exactly VK takes place, so I assumed it was in Japan and even after that, I had no idea how long it would take a plane to get to VA, so... two days!

The whole chappie (With a duel-edged sword of a chappie title! I luff those.) was kinda long 'cause of the sex scene, but oh well. X3 Oh, and I know there were probably conflictions with Zero's thoughts like when he decided to kill Ichiru by draining him- that doesn't match with another part where he said he didn't want to kill using his fangs because it was like the vampires he hated. Well, obviously he was under the potent spell of lust and thirst so he kinda lost himself.

Review!


	8. Broken

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **This chappie starts with Kaname and co., but it is the same day where the last one left off.

**Chappie Warning:** A little IchiruxZero, but (save for one line) nothing _too _graphic. I didn't say not graphic, I said not too graphic. The standard warning of language is included.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 8- Broken**_

Kaname forced his eyes to shut so they would stop stinging. He was tired- he'd been awake three days straight, but he just couldn't sleep- not with Zero's side of the bond flipping out like it was. He didn't voice this to anyone else, but there was something bothering Zero greatly. Well... at least Zero was still alive and healthy for the most part. The feeling wasn't weak, that's for sure.

"Hey! Can't you fly this thing any faster?" Aido barked up to the human pilot. He knew the guy was under Kaname's influence and wouldn't answer, but he couldn't help it. The plane was going about 535 mph, but after two days on this thing, he was annoyed.

Ichijo glared at him for being so immature and Aido rolled his eyes and stood to go bother Kain at the mini bar.

"Kaname, please, take a nap," Takuma gently begged his friend once the loudmouth wandered off. The pureblood hadn't moved much once he sat in his seat by the window. It was a private plane- some celebrity's, so there was plenty to do and lots of space to do it, but he just sat there looking out the window.

"I'm fine, Takuma," Kaname muttered, his eyes still closed. Ichijo's concern wasn't annoying, but if he understood what was going on inside of him right now, he would know exactly why he couldn't sleep.

"Kaname..." Ichijo whined. ...He smirked slyly as he got an idea. It wasn't as sneaky as that grin he had, but if it would get some shut-eye to the anxious pureblood then it was brilliant. "You know... when we get there, if a fight breaks out over Zero's safety..." he paused for effect and Kaname looked over at him curiously. Ichijo crossed his arms and finished, "I don't think the strongest of us being run-down and inattentive would help much. What do you think?"

Kaname frowned... because he was right. He was feeling sort of sluggish and if they cornered Ichiru, Zero knocked out in his possession and Kaname passed out from exhaustion or got taken out because he was _sleepy_ he would never forgive himself if Ichiru got away with his Zero.

Kaname scoffed and covered his face with his hand. _His_ Zero? Wow, he really must be tired...

"Fine. I will sleep until we get there, but I know it's not going to take another day. How long?" he called to the pilot.

"About five hours..." the man called back drowsy-sounding. He'd been kept awake along with Kaname, so while his reflexes and brain were functioning just fine, his body was worn out. Kain had told Kaname that they could just come up with a lie to get the man to fly them to the States, but Kaname retorted that there'd be too many suspicions of terrorism or something stupid. It was kind of true, but they all knew (even Kaname) that he was just being impatient.

"See? That's more than enough time to get recharged," Ichijo said cheerily. Vampires didn't need much sleep to feel better, but the more sleep, the better they feel. Five hours was just enough to get Kaname back on track. What's more, he would probably be a little nicer... he was being kinda grumpy.

Kaname offered a soft smile to his childhood friend and stood to make his way to the bedroom section of the private plane. He just removed all of his clothes save for his boxers and plopped down onto the bed, immediately laying down and shutting his eyes. He focused on the only comfort he could that Zero was all right- the bond and tried to locate him one more time before going to sleep. It didn't work but he hadn't expected it to, but he kind of felt like he was getting closer to him.

_He's fine..._ he told himself before falling into a deep and sweet sleep, wondering if the feeling of Zero responding through the bond was his imagination.

--

"I hope you think twice about biting your master again, Zero." Ichiru growled quietly, standing over his chained up brother with a black leather whip. He had dressed himself again, but left Zero with only the jeans he'd worn here. He had said that that was his reward for giving him such good sex. Now that Zero was back to normal he could not believe he acted like that! He had... he'd... Zero shivered just recalling how uncivilized he had acted with Ichiru. He would have no problem doing that with someone he wanted to have sex with, but not Ichiru! I quick image of him and Kaname flashed through his mind, but he quickly pushed that away. This wasn't a time to be thinking of that.

Ichiru had handcuffed his wrists in front of him and made him get down on his knees. He glanced up at the no-longer-bleeding, but raw bite mark on Ichiru's neck. He'd bitten him and drank just enough to begin healing, but before he got going to the point of weakening his brother and then killing him, Ichiru had administered a rather potent spell. He was right under Zero so when the magic blasted out from Ichiru's awkwardly positioned palms, the ex-human flew way up and his back smashed right into the ceiling- cracking it. Then the fall back down, along with some dust and plaster, wasn't much better. Ichiru was standing in front of the sofa, having rolled off, and Zero crashed back down and tumbled off to Ichiru's feet, moaning in pain.

Then Ichiru decided calmly, as he went to tend to his neck, that it was time for some discipline.

Zero closed his eyes and kept his head down passively as his brother circled around to his hunched over back saying, "You probably would have gone without injury today had you not bitten me. Such wonderful sex had me in a pleasant mood..." suddenly Zero's head was snapped back, getting a slight grunt from the hunter, his eyes opened to stare at the cracked ceiling; Ichiru's fingers fisted in his hair painfully and tugging. His lips hissed into his ear from behind, "But I guess you can't seem to understand what it means to be a slave without force." Ichiru released Zero's hair with a bit of a shove and Zero bit his lip and closed his eyes once again, ready for the pain to rip across his back which just healed over where the steel sword had passed through. He always healed inside out, so his body was just getting back to normal, no silver or anything and he hoped Ichiru would just let him heal from the wounds he was about to get. Just because he healed quickly didn't mean the whip wouldn't hurt like hell.

Faintly, he felt Kaname's presence tingle through his body and figured he was trying to find him once more. The pureblood must be worried sick... at the academy, he never really had to locate him this often. Zero let the sensation block out reality and mentally nuzzled into the feel of it, reaching back though it to Kaname. So familiar and comforting... until something tugged him back to coldness and hatred. What was this...? It felt like... another presence, another bond. And this person was much physically closer than Kaname.

His eyes flew open and he turned to look at Ichiru in shock. He had a one-way bond with Ichiru! Ichiru only smirked in amusement at his brother as he shakily and slowly turned back to look at the carpet like it was crawling with kittens that weren't there a moment ago.

"That's right. You now have a bond with me. I can feel it, too. Isn't it nice? It's so warm."

"...How...? You're a human..." Zero whispered, still looking at the plaster-sprinkled floor.

"Yes, but I have quite the amount of vampire blood in me from Shizuka, you know," Ichiru reminded him lightly. He didn't seem to mind. "Anyways... I think this is a good thing, Zero. Now you'll be even more inclined to please me, no? So..." he said, his voice dropping into a soft purr, "I look forward to what you'll supply me with."

Zero's hopes of anything positive fell even more, if it was possible. He'd already shown weakness by having intercourse with Ichiru practically of his own will and now he had a bond to press him further into wanting to make him happy. It was like the issue with Kaname except stronger. He didn't want to make Ichiru happy, but the bond certainly did. The bonds were like seperate consciences, thinking seperate from the original brain.

This royally sucked.

"_GAAAAHHH!!_" Zero screamed, unprepared for the searing pain across his back.

Ichiru had whipped him quite sharply and watched as the barely bled line healed quickly, only leaving the line of blood and the phantom ache of the wound. Zero hunched over farther and clenched his teeth together. Another whip did not come immediately, though and he eventually gained the courage to turn around. Ichiru stood glaring at Zero's back. A look of disgust marred his once-gentle face.

It hurt him to see Zero in pain, now, but Zero didn't figure that out yet.

Ichiru growled slightly at himself and figured he could get over this side feeling of not wanting to hurt Zero. He wanted to hear Zero, scream all right, but the new bond was all for tenderness and affection. He figured if Zero wanted pain though, the bond wouldn't mind. Because, of course Zero didn't want to get hurt, but he could pretend he didn't know that.

"Do you like it when I hurt you, Zero?"

"..." Zero gulped and didn't really know what to say. The truth of "no" might make Ichiru angry and he was a slave anyway, so what did it matter. But if he said yes... well, then, he'd get hurt anyway. It was really a lose-lose situation. So he asked quietly, "Do you like it when I am in pain?"

Ichiru smiled gently and said, "Absolutely."

"Then hurt me."

It was kind of another form of servantly submission and his instincts telling him to please Ichiru who wanted to hurt him. And his side of the bond seemed to relay that to Ichiru because (unbeknownst to Zero) his bond pratically jumped at the chance.

"With pleasure," Ichiru mewled.

He unleashed a flurry of burning whips over Zero's now arching back. He hissed and yelped in pain, but did not try to move. The bond tried releasing a few pleasure endorphins to make him feel better and get turned on, because that was what Ichiru wanted. Sex and pain. But Zero didn't really like this at all and he moaned when Ichiru stopped for a moment.

His bond was making him horny, too, but along with his normal masochism, he was itching for more sex.

"Zero, this bond thing is really stimulating, huh? Is the one with Kuran like this, too? Or is it better because he's a vampire? I'm so jealous..." he said, his voice deep and husky, his desire obvious to Zero's now Ichiru-focused senses.

Zero groaned a little and wanted to just flop over onto the floor and rest. The pain faded a little as he healed, but the way the bond and his normal mind tugged at each other was giving him a headache.

**Ichiru likes pain, express pain.**

_Pain is pain and Ichiru is a bastard- I don't want to please him._

**Ichiru wants to have sex, go fuck him.**

_I don't want to have sex with Ichiru, I don't like it._

**He wants you, go to him.**

It was all confusing and, yet, he knew exactly what was going on. He moved eventually, struggling to his feet without the use of his hands and felt the blood running down his back from the healed welts as he turned to face his brother. Ichiru just stood there and watched, eyes glazed with want. The bond was a little too strong for him to deny and he dropped the whip, stepping closer to Zero. Zero's eyes were a bit more clear, but he stood still while Ichiru came to claim his lips in a harsh kiss. The ex-human kissed back fervently and his brain pumped out another wave of sorrow because this was mutiny to it. But his body was enforced by primal instinct at the moment and his bound hands felt along Ichiru's clothed lower belly.

"Ichiru..." he breathed, his voice cracking. He felt like he was possessed.

"I want you to take me again, Zero..." Ichiru growled, suddenly lost himself, the bond's chemicals too much for his human will.

"Okay..." Zero sighed, dazed as he nuzzled into Ichiru's same-colored hair. He was trapped inside of himself, it felt like, watching himself in horror as his body started following Ichiru back into a bedroom. This, he decided, was not like Kaname's bond... because he was really in love with Kaname and these blood bonds did not mix well with true love at first.

Love could be denied for a while, passed off as a crush or a passing fancy, but eventually worms its way into becoming excepted. It was like a puppy that followed you, but you thought it was annoying and would go away. Eventually though, you would find yourself worrying for the puppy and wondering if it was all right when you went somewhere it could not. You'd curse yourself though, when you went out of your way to check on the canine, only to find the pooch was waiting for you patiently and it wagged its tail even as you stomped back to what you were doing. In the end, though, you'd come to accept the puppy's adoration and take it in your arms and realize that you never really hated the puppy... it was just a pure, powerful emotion that you could not handle at the moment.

But that was the case with Kaname... _this _emotion was not love. Zero had no love for his brother and as such, no related angst. And paired with the bond's open acception of whomever the bond sharer was, it only came out as a painful lust. A rather strong one with none of that natural denial of being in love Zero had had with Kaname, at that.

Ichiru pulled Zero down to the bed with him, the younger on the bottom. He was smart enough to not remove the cuffs in this state and undid Zero's pants, letting the ex-human kick them off. Although, Zero would not initiate a kiss himself, so Ichiru took that into his hands while ridding himself of his own jeans. Ichiru pushed his tongue into his brother's mouth and lapped at the roof of his mouth, making Zero moan lightly and press his now exposed hardening length against Ichiru's also revealed one. Ichiru purred the way he does and moved his hips up and spread his legs suggestively. Zero got the hint and moved back. Ichiru watched, wondering what he was doing. The hunter lowered his head and used his shackled hands to spread Ichiru's cheeks, exposing the pucker. He blew on it softly wringing a shuddering sigh from Ichiru before leaning down and pushing his tongue in...

Ichiru squirmed in surprise and moaned softly at first and then raising his voice in a passionate crescendo, "Zeroooo...!" as Zero drilled his tongue in as deep as he could.

Zero would need no more motivation, for at the sound of his brother's pleading cries, the bond made him supply.

--

Kain scratched the back of his head as he looked around from the sidewalk they stopped on.

"Virginia really went downhill, huh?" he said.

He and Aido happened across some old photos in Aido's father's home. Apparently, the elder Aido had once come here for business and such a long time ago. The photo showed no crammed together buildings and powerlines strung over everything, but that was how the world was now. So it was only a shame if you knew what it used to be like.

"Do you smell Kiryuu-kun, Kaname?" Ichijo asked, standing next to the scanning pureblood. They weren't too far from Norfolk Int'l, but Zero and Ichiru would have taken off by now and could be anywhere. The Cross Academy students weren't even sure that they were still in Norfolk, but Aido had connection to the hacker vampire back in Japan, so if he had seen anything suspicious in the transportation around there, he would call Hanabusa and report. Nothing yet, so that was a good sign- they were around here somewhere.

"There's alot of people here, muddling the scents, but..." Kaname started, narrowing his eyes. He smelled Zero all right... He could pick up that tantalizing scent of Zero's arousal for miles. He no longer needed the use of the location aspect of the bond. That charm only messed up the bond, not Kaname's senses, so he gave Ichijo a look and took off across the street in a brisk walk. Using his speed now in front of all off these humans would only cause more problems, but as they slammed on the brakes and leaned on their horns, Kaname stopped and figured a little harmless "persuasion" would be fine. As he glared down the vehicles to his right, the other three caught up. Ichijo looked at the angry citizens in their cars and said, "Um... Kaname..."

"No worries, Takuma," Kaname ensured and began strolling casually towards the mass of cars waiting at the green light for these obnoxious boys to move. A few cars took off with a squeal of the tires, yelling obscenities out of the window as they passed the four of them heading into the car crowd. Aido seethed, but that turned into a small grin as he got a nasty little idea for those road-ragers. With a flick of the wrist, those screamers would soon find their lips frozen shut. Aido snickered and continued following the searching pureblood.

"Aido..." Kain rumbled- he knew that snicker.

"It was harmless, Wild, really..." Aido began, but was cut off by Ichijo squeaking, "Kaname!"

The two cousins looked over to see the pureblood holding Ichijo in his arms, bridal style and saying, "She is going into labor, you moron! Get out of the car!"

The man in the car was hanging out of the window and stammered, "B-But isn't that a guy?"

"NO!" Kaname snarled and reached into the open window and grabbed the man's collar, looking into his confused and frightened... but mostly confused eyes. "This is my wife and she is going to give birth in your lap unless you get out of this damn car!"

Ichijo was very flustered himself, but his flushed face and knitted brow only contributed to the whole "going into labor" thing. His belly and chest were tilted towards Kaname's body, so the slim tummy and firm, flat chest weren't added into the equation of the alleged pregnancy while that very same slimness and pretty face contributed to the female part.

Kaname had just snatched him up and started pounding on the tinted window of the ebony 2002 Chevy Camaro they were now stationed at. Apparently, he was trying not to use his powers if he didn't need to, but he was now seeing that it was much easier to just screw morals.

"Get out of the car," Kaname said deeply, crimson gaze locked with the puzzled man.

"...I have a cell, if you want to get an ambulance..." the man struggled to say, his mind holding its own against the pureblood's will.

"Out," Kaname commanded stepping away from the door, Ichijo still in his arms, when he saw the man's face contort in pain at his mental assault. Kaname had held back a little, not wanting to hurt anyone, but this was ridiculous. So now he was letting his brain do the convincing and probably destroyed a few of the human's brain cells as he watched the man quickly unman his vehicle and stand off to Kaname's left.

Kaname nodded over to a blinking Aido and Kain and put Takuma down, apologizing with a smile. Kain and Aido hopped into the back and started bickering about something or another and after Kaname got in, Ichijo glanced around making sure other people weren't calling policemen or something. No one seemed to care about this random attack though and carried on, driving around them. America was such a cold nation, it looked like.

Shrugging, Ichijo turned to hurry around to the passenger side, but the man who's car they just jacked stood in his path. At first, he thought he had recovered and was about to get hostile, but the man just smiled and rubbed Ichijo's obviously not-impregnated belly and said dreamily, "Good luck with the baby, miss."

"U-um... Th-thank you," he mumbled before hurrying to get in. Once he was safely in the passenger side and Kaname floored it- going faster than stock car racers, Ichijo wondered if he really looked so feminine... --;

--

"Zero..." Ichiru called softly, still feeling the effects of the bond and previous sex-having.

"..." Zero didn't say anything, feeling completely broken. He did it again... He gave in to the blood bond and had sex with Ichiru again! In less than twenty-four hours, he had seme'd Ichiru twice. This was worse than getting raped and abused... He really was broken- he felt it. He did not trust himself to look at Ichiru, fearing that he might feel like he had to screw him into the sheets again or kneel before him and offer his body to fufill Ichiru's masochism. So he just stared at his hand as he lay on his side, away from Ichiru, in the bloody and dirty bed, his fingers curled up like the legs of a dying spider.

"Zero," Ichiru said again, a little louder.

Zero didn't move an inch when he felt Ichiru grab his shoulder and roll him over onto his back. Ichiru's nose crinkled at the sight. His brother's eyes were half-mast and empty-looking. The glowing silver replaced by a cloudy, unseeing grey. The orbs didn't even move to look at him- now they just stared up at the ceiling.

"Zero," Ichiru pouted, now, seeing the slight twitch in Zero's face at his show of displeasure. This bond was something else. However, Zero still did not say anything. Maybe, he could just become a vegetable, but of his own free will and just lay here until he died. Because that wouldn't be long. Even though he had drank Ichiru's blood a few hours ago, it was used to heal the numerous wounds he'd gotten from the fight back in Japan. So now his heart beat painfully in his chest and he wondered if Ichiru was sick enough to have sex with a dying man.

He closed his eyes and retreated back into himself while Ichiru sighed and stood to go do something somewhere else... for a moment. Ichiru would not leave him alone ever again, probably. He felt the bond with Ichiru, yes, but he also felt the nicer one from Kaname. It was like coming into a warm house and being handed a mug of hot tea after being out in a harsh blizzard.

"Ka...name..." Zero whispered, choking on sorrow. He missed the pureblood alot and could only hope that what he did was the right thing- sacrificing himself for them all. He wasn't looking for praise or pity, but he would be royally pissed to find out that something befell them, whether it be eternal sadness from his departure or even harm from Ichiru if he went against his word... or if they got all worried and worked up, trying to find him and bring him back. That would be so ungrateful and selfish of them! He got taken to the States and told them that he was doing this to save their sorry asses and they ignore it and come anyway- putting themselves in danger. If Yuuki came, she'd be hurt, definitely. And if Kaname came... he'd be in danger, too, because Ichiru wasn't weak and wasn't unprepared for vampire attacks.

_Those people had better be happy..._ he thought angrily as he grew sleepy again.

But sleep did not take hold of the hunter. Alarm did, though, as a smell invaded his nostrils, managing to make him sit up. He still felt dazed, though, from being so defeated, but that smell... that scent. The ex-human would know it even if he were dead.

He pulled his oddly weak-feeling body to it's feet and located a shirt and jeans. The scent was not too far away... He looked around and found that Ichiru was down down the hall in the kitchen and the smell of green tea wafted around. Good thing Ichiru can't smell like a vampire... but it wouldn't be long before his hunter senses told him that a certain pureblood was hot on his trail. But... Zero couldn't just... _leave _and go find Kaname. That would ruin anything that the pureblood might be planning... That is, if he knew where Zero was. He could just be walking by, searching for him and Zero was letting him pass by...

Zero pursed his lips together and stood in the living room, looking like he was pondering over something. And he was, but that was also apparent to Ichiru who came into the room. He was dressed once again and leaning against the kitchen's doorframe with a mug in his hands. He rose a fine silver eyebrow and rose it to his lips as he watched Zero stand and stare at the floor.

"Thinking again, nii-san?" Ichiru said after a few minutes and draining his green tea halfway.

Zero started and looked up, shaking his head a little too quickly. Ichiru grinned and tilted his head, still over by the door.

"What are you doing?"

Who asked that anymore!? Zero had to think. He wanted to get to Kaname! If he just let him walk by the house, he might never get out of here. He knew that he pledged himself to Ichiru and all, but if there was a chance, he could take it. He would let Kaname kill his brother at this point. Not being able to help it when he came to want to have sex with Ichiru was something he never expected. But his esteem was close to none so he just swallowed a lump and moved over to Ichiru saying quietly, "Nothing..."

"Good," Ichiru chirpped, smiling. The younger turned to go back into the kitchen saying, "Do you want some tea, Zero?"

"Uh... No..." Zero mumbled, his attention focused on Kaname's scent and presence through the bond. It was a bit fuzzy from the seal on his wrist, but he tried to connect further- reaching back through the bond again. Maybe Kaname would feel it and come...

"What is wrong with you, all of a sudden?" Ichiru pouted, putting his cup down. Zero's brain was ripped between trying to get outta here and wanting to replace that pout on Ichiru's face with a naughty little kiss. Ichiru came closer and grabbed Zero's arm before the ex-human could back away.

He knew what Zero was feeling from the bond and exploited it mercilessly. Ichiru leaned in and kissed at Zero's tattoo, getting a sharp intake of breath from his older brother and a lessening of resistance. Ichiru smiled and brought his other hand up to rest on Zero's hip. He moved his lips to Zero's and nipped harmlessly there, hearing Zero's breathing speed up. The hand on his hip slowly, but firmly, moved around to feel up Zero's clothed bottom.

"Zero..." Ichiru growled seductively. "I want to hurt you..."

Zero drew in breath to say, "Huh?" in his daze, but barely got it out before Ichiru bit his bottom lip. It wasn't as hard as he did that one day where it bled badly, but the thin skin did release a little bit of Zero's blood.

"Okay... okay, do it," Zero whispered, his voice breaking. How weak he was... How are these bonds ever considered helpful? He wanted to fufill Ichiru's every want and when he said he _wanted_ to do something, Zero was powerless to stop himself from letting him. And when he did that, he withdrew back into the corner of his mind and let his body do whatever in it's stupor.

Well, he did that now and wondered if Kaname ever said that he _wanted _to do something, would Zero bend over backwards to please him? He'd probably put up a bit of a fight, but Kaname would get all stubborn and the hunter would most likely allow him in a matter of moments. But it was that resistance that could be equalled to playful flirting and when Zero would give in to Kaname, it would be that much sweeter. The love. The romance. The whole thing... it was fun to be like that with your lover. Ichiru and this bond, however, was kind of scary. Sure, if Zero and Kaname hooked up and stayed together for a while, Zero might just obey Kaname's desires easily, but he'd want to. There'd be no little voice in your head crying out about how gross and repulsive it was.

Immediately, a spark of sinister porportions lit up in Ichiru's chilly silver eyes at Zero's O.K.. It was that wrong kind of happiness that he had and Zero turned to go somewhere else for the session, but Ichiru pulled him back saying, "There's plenty of things in here to hurt you with, brother. Lots of silver things..."

Zero only gulped a bit and nodded, following Ichiru over to the drawers. The younger Kiryuu pulled open one and picked out an extremely sharp silver knife. He examined it in his hands and told Zero, "Take off your shirt" without looking at him. Zero did so slowly, letting it fall to the tile. Ichiru brought his eyes up for a moment and the sight of the half-nude Zero made his gaze linger for a while longer than normal. He smirked and drew closer, ready to get started.

"Okay, Zero, hold still now. I don't want to mess up and have to start over elsewhere."

Zero wanted to ask what he meant by that, but a hand on his bare right pectoral, made his breath hitch. Even his hands were cold, but of course that wasn't what made him breathless... It was his touch. But he ignored it in favor of curiosity and watched the tip of the blade close in slowly, with precision. It didn't hurt too much, but these wounds caused with silver would scar over rather than heal completely.

Ichiru lead the knife around the skin carefully, blood dripping from the strokes sluggishly. It looked like he was writing something... Zero saw what it was about halfway through the process. It was "Ichiru" in kanji, right on his chest.

He finished and his name burned on Zero's skin as he said, "There. Now everyone will know who you belong to."

Zero said nothing and didn't want to express his distain about it. This was humiliating. It could have been endearing and fine if it were someone else... His mind said Kaname would be perfect.

"Anyway..." Ichiru started and plunged the knife completely into his shoulder. Zero cried out and is knees buckled a little, but he didn't fall. He just bent them a little, groaning; reaching for the black handle.

"Leave it. I will remove it in a moment," Ichiru commanded.

Zero's hands trembled in pain, but he nodded, lowering his arm. He tried not to express his discomfort when Ichiru put a hand on top of the injured shoulder and pushed down, shifting the knife in it without even touching it. His knees threatened to give out... Ichiru pushed harder, bearing down on him. Zero grunted as one of his knees hit the floor and then the other. He was on his knees now with his head down, blood dripping on the white floor. He heard Ichiru purr happily and he, too, got down on his knees to kneel in front of Zero. He brought his bloodied hand up under Zero's chin and lifted his head to look at him. Zero's eyes watered from the pain in his shoulder, but he held Ichiru's iced gaze.

"Do you love me, Zero?" he asked.

Zero's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Ichiru leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling away and whispering, "Tell me you love me..."

Zero's heart thumped in his chest, but it wasn't because he was being wooed- the bond was getting him all excited at this obvious chance to make Ichiru happy. It was making him want to say yes and be enthralled, but his concious will was keeping his mouth shut. No, he didn't love Ichiru!! But the way a small flicker of sorrow flashed behind the frozen surface of his eyes told Zero that something more was wrong with Ichiru. Not just his masochism and incestual lust for his big brother, but... the way he said that he wanted Zero to love him...

Zero opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Ichiru looked up, past Zero's bleeding shoulder to the living room. Zero was puzzled at first, but then his veins tingled in that way that he hadn't felt in almost a week. Now his heart beat wildly in fear. Kaname had found them, but Ichiru knew as well, and he would be ready to attack. If Kaname got hurt because of him...

Zero watched, unable to move from the spot on the floor because of the silver, as Ichiru stood swiftly and strode into the main room. Zero reached up now and gripped the handle of the knife. It jolted a little and he winced. He pulled it out slowly as to not tear anything more and as it slid out he heard the squelching of the meat and blood. It didn't affect him, a vampire hunter, too much, but it was gross and painful.

He heard Ichiru in the back of the house, no doubt getting ready for the attack, and felt Kaname getting closer... He had to do something!

Zero kept his pained groans as quiet as he could as he tried to get up. He managed to get to his feet and felt beads of sweat forming on his neck from the exertion. The ex-human struggled over to the door and held onto the doorframe for support and as soon as he did, Ichiru stormed back in, his sheathed, silver katanna hung at his hip, held up by his belt. He gave Zero a look and seemed like he was about to say something, but Zero started before he did, saying quieter than intended, "Please, don't hurt him, Ichiru..."

"Hm. And why not hurt your little pureblood bloodsucker?" Ichiru said, venom in his voice.

"I..." Zero paused, looking at the door where Kaname was probably gonna burst in any moment. The tingling increased, making Zero's stomach tighten... this was not going to end well- Kaname was pissed. "Just let me talk to him. I will try and get him to leave..."

Ichiru glared at the door and his fingers curled into fists. Zero bit his lip as he kept bleeding everywhere; Kaname would not leave easily after seeing Zero like this- a stab wound in his shoulder and Ichiru's name carved into his chest. Ichiru looked back to Zero and said after a second, "All right, but I have a hand on you at all times."

"Okay," Zero agreed with relieved sigh.

At that moment, the door blew off the hinges and landed against the couch where debris still lay from when Zero hit the roof. A brunette pureblood vampire stepped in and immediately, Zero felt like he was going to faint from the aura change.

--

**Author's Notes:** Oh my God, when I typed the part with Kaname taking off his clothes except for his boxers, _SexyBack_ by Justin Timberlake came on. X3 I giggled... and thought some stuff.

And the whole thing about vampire blood being the only kind of blood to make a bond... I'm pretty sure that's not true (it could be, I dunno- you can inform me if you wish), but I put that in there because I didn't want Yuuki to have a bond with Zero.

Heehee, I know the thing with Ichijo and Kaname was random, but _I _was being random during that sitting. It wasn't important and could have been edited out, but I left it in. You can ignore it, if it confuses you too much.

Oh and... I just got back from reading my first eighteen reviews! I'm very happy you all seem to be enjoying it so far! Even picking out little details to comment on- I love reading stuff like that- they make me laugh. (in a good, happy way ) feels warm and fuzzy inside Although one of you seemed quite panicked that I made Ichiru so evil. X3 I rather like the bad, insane Ichiru and yes, (answer to another review) I will attempt to make a certain something gore-y and graphic.

By the way, for those of you who are reading the _What Am I Doing?_ and etc... I just wanted to say that I'm working on the third part.


	9. Formitable Indeed

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, that last chappie was long! Anyways, here's chappie nine! I know Yuuki kinda fell away from the storyline, but don't worry. I figured out how to use her. Later.

I read the rest of the reviews up to number thrity! I will give some individual responses right now for those first 30 (if you only gave a praise, not a detailed comment I won't put anything, but thank you for the review! )

**slmCandle**- U-um...I'm sooorrrryyyy!! ;; :sobs: (I hope that wasn't a flame...)

**Kazuya Arsashi008**- I'm glad I could give you your fix. :3

**Still-you-do-not-answer**- Hee hee You know, it'd be really crazy if that happened in the manga o.o probably not, I know, but that's why I've got Yuuki in my clutches for my fanficcys... fufufufu... Oh yeah, and your pen name sounds really familiar- is it from something?

**GoddesOfWrath**- 'Do your best, Zero', indeed! :D I can totally imagine Zero clipping Ichiru in the car, but I think Ichiru and all of his demented skill would have prevented it and punished Zero. And I'm sorry for ruining Ichiru's character for you. ; But you'll see his vulnerable self later on in the story. It will be utterly adorable, I hope!

**glozinga**- Thank you for the confidence with the fight scenes; there's another in this chappie! Oh and the part with the girls capturing Zero's beauty... Yes I loved typing that up as well! :3 Zero-kun is so cute in his own way!

**wildchartermage**- You want more action? Well, there will be plenty more, trust me- the story is only just begun! :D

**Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX**- X3 holds up sign as well Poor Ichiru... XD Ichiru pouts "This is so mean..."

**Morena Evensong**- Thank you very much! I know, the paper cut thing is so... maniacal! And I don't even know if I spelled that right- that's how insane it is!!

**Ash4ever**- reads your spastic reviews O.o ; Thank you! Who doesn't want Kaname to be horny for them or undress Zero? ;

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate it and haven't written any until I got to the library to read the 19-30 reveiws! I now have the push needed to write more! :D Well, that, and I felt like reading _The End_ again...

**Chappie Warning:** Another presumably crappy (but good according to my lovely readers) fight with our bishies getting smacked around and anti-climaxes! Some gruesome images if you imagine them well enough. A bit of KanamexZero fluffiness throughout.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 9- Formitable Indeed**_

Kaname's eyes faded to almost the exact color of blood at the sight of said liquid falling from his object of affection's body. It basically coated him as it fell from his shoulder and chest. And the sight of "Ichiru" in kanji sliced into the right side of Zero's chest didn't calm him one bit. It wasn't healing so he must have more silver in his body. Of course, it was that smell of his blood that further led him here. He wouldn't exactly say that he was glad he was bleeding, but it was quite helpful seeing as how the scent of arousal had faded a little.

So much silver had been put into his body lately... it was a wonder it wasn't killing him. Then again, it could be.

His skin crawled when he saw Ichiru standing beside Zero, holding his hand. The ex-human looked extremely upset and Kaname took quick, angry, yet graceful steps towards them.

"Wait, Kaname!" Zero cried, reaching out to hold up a halting palm. It hurt him to do so since it was the arm connected with the wounded shoulder and he winced. Kaname stopped, but his face darkened more.

"What are you doing, Zero? What is it?" he snarled. It barely even sounded like Kaname anymore...

"Please go back to the Academy..." Zero said, his voice lowering along with his eyes. Ichiru smirked beside him.

"_What?_" the pureblood asked in disbelief. "I came all the way over to America to get you out of this... _psycho's_ clutches and you want me to go home?"

"..." Zero's eyes brimmed with tears, but he didn't look at Kaname. If he looked at him he might give in.

"Sorry, Kuran," Ichiru said, mockingly. "He's mine, now. We even have a bond."

Zero flinched when Kaname exploded with, "_WHAT?!"_

"That's right!" Ichiru cackled.

"Zero, is that true?" Kaname looked at the hunter pleadingly. "You made a blood bond with him? You knew he had Shizuka's blood in him, right?"

"I'm sorry, Kaname! I couldn't help myself...!" Zero blurted out, unable to stand the way Kaname sounded- so sad and hurt, but as soon as he began to step towards him and thus, tugging at Ichiru's hand, he received a rough squeeze and a sharp slap in the face by his little brother.

Kaname roared and Zero felt a kenetic wave shoot out from his body, blowing his hair back. He nearly lost his footing, but noticed next to him that Ichiru's hair was the only thing that moved. A charm.

"Kuran, please. He is my slave now. He traded himself for everyone's safety and you insult him by coming here anyway? Very ungrateful, don't you think, Zero?" Ichiru asked, caressing the reddening mark on Zero's cheek.

Zero didn't say anything. He did feel a little bit of agreement, but he wasn't crass enough to say such a thing. He was more thankful that Kaname came than angry that he ignored his sacrifice. He just glanced up at Kaname through his silver locks hanging over his dulled eyes. The pureblood was visibly trembling from his rage. He wasn't going to stay this calm for much longer.

Ichiru purred in Zero's ear, "Well... talk to him, Zero. Get rid of him, and I might not kill him."

Zero didn't answer, but he did lift his head a little more to say softly, "Kaname..."

Kaname did not seem to hear him though, as he glared daggers at Ichiru and had his fangs bared; a low rumble of growls echoed out of his chest and the aura was almost deafening. Zero drew his lips into an anxious line. Suddenly, Kaname was gone and Ichiru's hand had a small battle knife to Zero's throat. Zero lifted his chin to get away from the silver blade and when he gulped, it cut his skin easily as his Adam's Apple passed under the edge. He whimpered a bit.

Ichiru flinched at the whimper and found that the bond was working against him again. He kept the knife there for good measure, but focused on Kaname's aura. He was too pissed to think of shielding it at the moment, so he was still as distinguishable to the younger Kiryuu's hunter senses as his face would be to his eyes.

"If you want, Zero..." Ichiru whispered, getting Zero's attention. "I can have the pureblood's body stuffed and preserved so you can have something to look at when you're not banging me down into the mattress... or whatever you happen to throw me on."

Zero choked out, "Kaname...! Get out of here!"

Kaname, however, fell for the ruse and came up from behind the two brothers, his fingers lengthened into razor-sharp claws. Ichiru pressed the blade harder against Zero's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. The smell struck Kaname immediately and his hand froze an inch away from Ichiru's neck. Zero growled along with Kaname and Ichiru chuckled, not even bothering to turn around- he knew the enraged vampire would not hurt him with Zero's windpipe in danger. Kaname disappeared from plain sight again.

Of course, there was now a timer on Zero's life anyway, now that the steel of the knife had touched Zero's open wound... But if Ichiru took care of this quickly enough, he could give him the antidote to the poison that lined the blade.

However, Zero's anger was currently overtaking his fractured spirit. This was ridiculous! He was a hunter and a vampire! Sure he was bleeding profusely with a knife to his throat and could barely move, but that would have never stopped him before! ((X3))

As Ichiru looked around, he lessened the pressure on the knife. Zero's right arm was free to move, the only thing that would do anything was the wound in his shoulder. It would hurt when he moved, but he could take it. He did a few demos in his mind before picking one out.

The ex-human gathered his strength for moment and then reached up, lightning quick, and yanked Ichiru's knife-wielding hand away from his throat. Ichiru was caught off-guard and his hand came down easily. Zero drew away and unleased a powerful punch to Ichiru's cheek, sending him stumbling back into the opposite side of the doorframe. He hit it right along his spine and he grunted. Zero took this chance to run for the back of the house. His gun was back there, still loaded with the rest of the normal clip from a few days ago.

He heard a metallic clang and looked over his shoulder quickly to see Kaname blocking the hallway he'd run down. The pureblood had deflected the thrown knife with his hand. Zero picked up his pace.

--

Kaname let Ichiru see him now as he stayed in front of the hallway. Zero was probably going to get his gun, so the brunette blocked the way so Ichiru wouldn't go back there. But since Zero was out of the picture for the moment, he could attack freely. Zero was in a bad position earlier, so he couldn't go all out. He had told Kain and Ichijo to watch the surrounding area for humans or cops or other vampires who felt Kaname's presence and might come migrating over. Aido was posted at the front door in case Kaname needed help and the other two could come, if summoned. That didn't seem likely, what with Zero out of harm's way now, but Kaname kept the assistance in mind.

"Kuran, you test my patience..." Ichiru growled, stepping out of the kitchen's doorway, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kaname didn't respond.

"Zero told you. He is my slave- it was his decision," Ichiru explained.

"I didn't look like it a moment ago," Kaname pointed out, his mind searching for a weak spot in Ichiru's charm. If it was a skin charm, then whereever the charm was drawn on his body, whether it be with his fingertip or some kind of ink or blood, then that was where the charm ironically did not work. He probably only had a kenetic charm on, judging by how close Kaname got with his hand a moment ago, so he could still attack him physically. Maybe he had caught him at a bad time and Ichiru only had time for one charm.

Ichiru seethed at the comment.

"It's because of you. All day he has been having sex with me; probably not even wondering about you," Ichiru said, angrily, but becoming more smug as Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"You are lying."

"I am not. As soon as we got here, on that couch," Ichiru pointed to the couch Zero lost it on and then continued, "See the plaster? He had bitten me afterwards and I had to blast him up into the ceiling." When Kaname said nothing, he took it upon himself to tell Kaname more. "Then I meant to punish him, but we got a little to excited from the new bond we have and ended up in the bedroom. He even prepared me himself that time."

Kaname couldn't take this anymore. The thought of it nearly made him lose his cool demeanor and go crazy and act like nothing more than the true beast a pureblood vampire was. The vampire in its purest, most natural form was anything but pretty.

He almost resorted to yelling like a human would when he's drunk like a madman, but Zero approached from behind, the chain on his gun jingling softly. Kaname took a quick look behind him to see the Day Class jacket on him, holding the chain on the other end. The hunter didn't have the under shirt or tie on, so the blood was still smeared over his chest. Kaname looked away as his throat throbbed for the feel of Zero's fangs piercing his skin and said lowly, "Please don't get captured again. It would be better if you find a window back there to get out of. Aido, Ichijo and Kain are out there. Go with them."

"What? No," Zero said like he was nuts. "Ichiru's not to be taken lightly."

"Zero..." Kaname started.

"Could we hurry it up?" Ichiru broke in, his sword a few inches out of the black sheath. He was itching to see pure vampire blood staining its metalwork and his skin. Maybe he would drink it and become even stronger.

"Kaname, I'm not leaving you in here to fight him alone. I don't care how powerful you think you are, I know how good Ichiru is. Especially with his charms. How close do you think you could get to hurt him with your hands before he gets you with his silver weapons? Or even another spell?"

"But Zero, if you get hurt, I..." Kaname said sadly, thinking of what he would do if Zero got killed because of his failure.

"I'll be all right," Zero promised. They both knew he only said it to make Kaname feel better. Zero was signifigantly weaker than the fight in Japan and he had a run for his money there. He even got injuries that would have killed a normal human. Another battle in his current condition with the same man could not be any better, only worse. Of course, he had more help than a single vampire now: a pureblood and three nobles that would come running at Kaname's command.

Ichiru sighed dramatically to express his quickly draining his patience. It made Zero raise his gun to aim at Ichiru's vital areas. The charm would not stop a bullet so he was free to shoot where he could. He felt miles better with Kaname at his side and his bond buzzed happily, boosted with the true connections of passion and trust Ichiru's bond lacked. _This _was why blood bonds existed.

Kaname felt better as well and gave up trying to find a skin seal on Ichiru. Zero had the long-range attacks down, so he would have the close-range. The two Cross Academy students still worried over each other- Kaname being close to the action of Ichiru's anti-vampire attacks and Zero weak and exposed if Ichiru got past Kaname. But they would have to trust each other's word, they supposed.

Ichiru smirked at the sudden change in determination and gripped the hilt of his sword. He wasn't too worried about Zero's gun. The hunter was already shaking with the effort of just standing; trying to hold that heavy gun steady was not going well. He was more concerned with the pureblood.

The older vampire disappeared again and his aura was hidden. Ichiru didn't panic, but switched his gaze to Zero, who stood looking ready to shoot, aiming at his heart.

"You know what will happen when I die, right, Zero?" Ichiru said, knowing this will bring the pureblood out again. Surely, Kaname knew about severed blood bonds and probably did not want Zero to know in case he became reluctant to kill his brother again...

Zero narrowed his eyes in skeptical curiosity. But before Ichiru could tell him, Kaname lurched out of thin air and tackled Ichiru from his left. Ichiru turned in time to meet him head on with a smirk. He let Kaname take him down and tucked his legs under the brunette's stomach. He kicked him over his head towards a wall before his claws could reach his neck or face. Kaname flew off, but instead of bashing into the wall, he met it with the balls of his feet. With shock absorbtion and slowly ascending power, as to not break the wall with his muscled launch, he flew back at a standing up Ichiru faster than the blink of an eye.

Zero watched with anticipation when Kaname caught himself on the wall like that scene in _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ only more awesome. Maybe he gave Ichiru too much credit- it looked like Kaname would get him; Ichiru wasn't even on his feet yet. He was only barely raising his head to look at where Kaname was when the pureblood pushed off the wall. However, the younger Kiryuu only had to utter a single syllable and Zero was in a panic.

"Kaname!" he cried, lowering his gun.

It was too late, though, and Ichiru giggled when Kaname's extended arm was burnt down to the bone. His liquified skin immediately dripping off of the white like boiled chicken meat falling away from the skeleton. His whole body would have suffered the same fate if Zero had not quickly fired off a bullet and it grazed Ichiru's inner thigh; flying into the kitchen and sinking into a cabinet. Needless to say, Ichiru's concentration faltered quite a bit and the spell around him faded, so the invisible fire bubble surrounding him only burned away Kaname's right arm up to his elbow. It all happened very fast and as soon as his skin began melting away, it began healing. It still hurt like all Hell and Kaname quickly retreated over by the hallway where Zero was fretting.

Kaname bit his lip as the searing pain faded and his skin and muscle regenerated rather quickly. He kept an eye on Ichiru, making sure he was tending to his wound while everyone was incapacitated rather than attacking Zero in Kaname's down time. Zero could have shot his brother and futher hurt him while he was distracted, but Kaname was in pain a few feet away and Zero quickly stood beside him.

Kaname's still-skinless fingers were the last to heal over and they twitched grotesquely as they regained skin and tissue. Zero frowned and murmured, "Kaname, you have to be careful... I told you--"

"It's fine, Zero. See?" he assured while he wiggled his fingers in front of Zero's worried face to show his arm's health- the whole arm visible because his uniform sleeve was nothing but ash on the carpet.

"I'm sure if I hadn't shot him it wouldn't be _fine_, Kaname. If it had reached your heart, you just would have been a skeleton on the floor. Think before you attack him," Zero chastised.

Kaname only shook his head and looked at Ichiru who just finished wrapping his bleeding thigh in his own sleeve's cloth. Zero was right, though- Ichiru certainly was a force to be reckoned with. If he had conjured up such a strong offensive shield so quickly then Kaname would have to work with Zero in complete harmony to get close enough to Ichiru for an attack. It would really only have to be one time, though, because Kaname aimed for vital areas, so as soon as Kaname so much as _touched_ Ichiru... it would be over. Easier said than done, it seemed, though.

"Just try and shoot him. Anywhere is fine, but somewhere painful would be more useful," Kaname instructed, flexing his rebuilt fingers at his side, getting the blood flowing. Shielding his aura, he disappeared again, going off somewhere in the room before Zero had a chance to worry over him some more like some old lady.

The ex-human shook his head at Kaname's stubborness and indeed aimed for Ichiru's heart. He would dare say that it was painful to get pierced there, having had the experience a few days ago. If he did it right, he could kill Ichiru himself... but the gun! He kept quivering and ruining his aim. He brought up his other hand to cup under his trigger hand for more stability. He saw Ichiru smirk.

"Come on, Zero. Shoot. Your pureblood can't touch me unless you shoot me and disrupt the charm. And... you wouldn't want to get him hurt, would you?" Ichiru purred, taking a single step towards Zero.

Zero started at the implication. He understood what Ichiru was saying: if Zero didn't shoot him, Kaname would be stuck with trying to get to Ichiru's body through that invisible fire. And if Kaname could not stop Ichiru then Zero was fair game and _that_ meant that Kaname would lose him which would be worse than any physical damage done to the pureblood.

"Of course..." Ichiru continued taking another step. "It would be easier for you if no one were to die here."

"...What do you mean?" Zero growled, begging for his hands to stop shaking. Now his eyes were losing focus from the blood loss, so he closed one to get a sharper view of his brother's chest.

Sticking to the wall, Kaname seethed. What could he do? Ichiru was going to tell Zero... This was going around in circles: Kaname would have to reveal his location, Ichiru would attack and if Kaname managed to get out of there, he would hide again and wait for Zero to shoot. If only the hunter would shoot _now _instead of being so damn curious...

"Well, you have a blood bond with Kuran and myself, Zero. Don't you know about severed blood bonds?" Ichiru asked innocently, tilting his head and casually twirling the sword in his hand as he drew near.

"No, I don't," Zero told him, narrowing his open eye more... he would have a good chance of hitting Ichiru if he got any closer. "Why don't you tell me."

Ichiru stopped walking and smiled.

"You'll go mad if I die, Zero."

Suddenly, Kaname jumped out from a wall, moving so fast he seemed invisible, but the hunters' were trained to see such movement and Ichiru giggled, jumping away. It would have been easier to burn Kaname again, but where was the fun in that?

The two leapt around the room, Ichiru blocking the pureblood's razor-blade claws with his sword at such speeds and sharpness that sparks flew. Kaname managed to engage the blade with one hand and quickly swipe at Ichiru's exposed throat. He thought that was it, but Ichiru collapsed of his own will, his sudden drop only getting a few silver strands of hair taken off. Fortunately, before Ichiru could strike again, Kaname backpedaled away, disappearing for a moment. Maybe Zero would get the hint and shoot while Ichiru was distracted and the brunette was out of the way.

He did.

A shot exploded through the angry and tense air and Ichiru turned to the hallway, easily deflecting the bullet with a spark of orange. But... Zero wasn't in the doorframe when two more shells were launched immediately after the first one hit the ground after being blocked.

Zero had used his last bit of energy to run towards the kitchen after the first shot and dove so that he slid on his shoulder. He held the gun with two hands and fired two more bullets from the ground to confuse Ichiru. Ichiru had turned too slowly and was prepared to block shots from the middle, not the floor. One grazed the entire length up Ichiru's sword-wielding arm, about three centimeters deep before it ended up in the ceiling. The other was more effective- it burned its hole into his body, close to missing as is buried itself into his left side. It passed all the way through and sunk into the couch behind him.

Ichiru cried out and fell to his knees in agony. He was well-conditioned to pain, but tears fell from his eyes silently as he wrapped his arms around his middle, the sword fallen, by his side. Zero watched his brother droop to lay on his uninjured side as blood began to seep into the carpet in large quantities. The older twin still lay on his own side, unable to move anymore. He, too, dropped his weapon and rolled onto his back, panting.

Kaname stepped out of nowhere and approached the younger Kiryuu like the Grim Reaper himself, claws anxiously wiggling by his side. Zero had did his job well, Ichiru unable to defend himself and laid bare for the pureblood to slice up to his heart's content. Kaname only wished he had done it all himself, but was not ungrateful at all.

However, as he knelt to look at the glaze of pain and death's-approach in Ichiru's dulling gray eyes that still burned with a bit of hate at Kaname's condescending gaze, Zero called out to Kaname as loud as he could. Immediately, Kaname rose his head and said, "Yes, Zero?"

"Don't kill him..." Zero whispered looking up to the ceiling, it was all he could do now. He was so tired...

"Zero?"

"Let him suffer... He will bleed to death," Zero growled a bit, closing his eyes.

Kaname glared at Ichiru a few moments longer and forced himself to stand back up, his fingers returning to normal. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't got to do much, but he did distract Ichiru so Zero could take him out. Then again, Zero had wanted to do his brother in himself from the start, so he guessed it was all right.

So now he moved quickly to Zero's side and kneeled before him. His eyes softened at the sight of his blood bond sharer as he buttoned up his jacket around his bloodied body. The blood wasn't visible as it stained his black uniform, but Kaname could smell it and he squashed the urge to bite him while he was weak.

"Zero...?" he called softly.

Zero had passed out and did not respond, but was breathing a bit harder than normal. Kaname scooped the ex-human up into his arms and half-expected Zero to nuzzle into him as he stood up... Zero did not move. Suddenly, Zero's face contorted in pain and he moaned in his now obviously not-willed slumber. Kaname's eyes widened and he checked Zero's vitals- something easily accomplished by the pureblood.

Zero's heartrate was up and increasing and his breathing was labored, yet quick. His blood pressure was decreasing steadily, as well. It was then that the blood bond was fuzzed even more. The other charm on the inside of Zero's wrist would disappear when Ichiru died completely, but this static coming now was not artificial.

This was how it felt when one of them was dying.

"No... Zero..." Kaname whispered. Something was wrong.

--

**Author's Notes: **I had someone else offer where Ichiru got shot: the inner thigh. He is a fellow pervert.


	10. According To Plan

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes:** Hey! I think this story will be a bit long in terms of chappies! I'm very excited! I have like... more than one problem for our heroes to deal with! One of them was revealed last chappie at the end- Zero is dying! o.o

**Chappie Warning:** Confusion on your part. (I hope not, though!)

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 10- According To Plan**_

"Aido, what do you make of this?" Kaname asked the blonde noble, his voice laden with worry and anxiety.

Hanabusa Aido was very smart and knowledgable of the sciences, so Kaname had him examining Zero every second until they returned to a hotel room somewhere near here. Zero's condition had plateaued for whatever reason, but it was still bad. The silver-haired vampire was dying... and painfully it looked like.

Aido shook his head and said quietly, "I'm not sure exactly, but it reminds me of a blood poisoning called septicemia... but it's a little bit different. All I can be sure of is he has some kind of rapidly spreading poison with trachycardia and trachypnea. His blood pressure is low though... It's not good. I'm sorry, Kaname..."

Kaname grimaced at the negative report and he sunk a hand into his dark coffee-colored hair. He wanted to pull at it in his current state, but instead he took a deep breath and raked the hand back through it.

He had to stay calm... Septicemia was treatable with antibiotics, but Zero looked like he was suffering from more than that. There were probably other poisons in his bloodstream, too, making it difficult to figure out the right course of action.

What's worse, Aido strongly advised Kaname not to give Zero any of his blood lest he wanted to speed up the poison. Sometimes that happened. It wasn't known why, but it has been done- long ago. A pureblood husband's wife was suffering from a strange and rare illness so he tried to give her his blood to fight it off. However, she was said to have gone into violent convulsions not unlike a seizure, and died immediately after her body stilled. Of course, the pureblood went insane with guilt and grief and killed himself soon after.

When they all got back to the hotel and laid Zero down, Kaname explained what was going on. He told the others of how Zero feeds off of his blood and how he was in love with Zero. They had a blood bond, obviously, and because of Zero's condition at the moment, he was very upset. Now that they knew, they also knew why he had told them; if Zero died then they might as well kiss Kaname goodbye, too. They had to help Zero, if only for Kaname.

But Kaname didn't know what to do... Zero was lying on that bed right in front of him, sweating from a fever of forty-three degrees Celsius (one hundred and ten degrees Fehrenheit) and shivering at the same time. The sight of Zero's knitted eyebrows and slightly open mouth, panting was enough to make Kaname's blood run cold. He was afraid Zero would die.

"Hanabusa..." Kaname said sadly, looking at Zero's paled form. He didn't call Aido by his first name very often and it made Aido frown.

"Yes, Kaname-sama...?"

"I am going to let you try and figure out what this is and get an antidote by the end of the day..."

Aido nodded and smiled a little, glad Kaname would trust him to find a cure.

"It might take a little longer..."

Kaname's aura darkened a bit more and he growled, "If you don't bring me something to save Zero today, I will give him my blood and hope for the best."

"B-But, Kaname-sama... if the poison accelerates and he dies, you might--"

"I know!" Kaname snarled, rounding on Aido. His eyes flared tempermentally and his shoulders tensed. He was trying his best to stay calm and stay in control, but he could feel Zero slipping away and it was practically killing him already.

Aido flinched and lowered his eyes.

"I...I am sorry, Aido. Please, just try and find an antidote. Have the others help you. If I have to give Zero my blood and he does not recover..." he closed his eyes and gulped down his tears- there was no time for that. "Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"...Okay."

--

"Yuuki, where is Zero? I haven't seen him in almost a week." Headmaster Kaien Cross asked, poking his head into her room. She was louging about on her bed and trying to do some math assignment. She chewed on the top of her pencil and said, "I went to the Moon Dorms earlier and Shiki was there. He said that Zero, Kaname-sama, Ichijo, Aido and Kain all went off to attend a business meeting or something in America..."

"What?" her adopted-father asked. "I suppose Kaname and his friends would have something to do with business considering Kaname's enterprises, but why did Zero go?"

Yuuki glanced up at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure... Maybe it was to make sure Aido didn't act up over there."

"Good point," he conceded, a hand to his chin. He walked away mumbling, "They could have invited me..."

--

Kaname looked at Zero's limp hand in his. The skin was heated, but still soft. He frowned, but it wasn't a deep scowl. It was more of a gentle, sorrowful frown as he ran his thumb over the top of the sick hunter's hand. He remembered the feel of it under his lips and taste on his tongue when he took the pain away from the cuts Ichiru had inflicted upon it.

The pureblood sighed and sat forward in his bedside chair, trying to get comfortable. How many times had he sat in a chair like this for more than two hours? Never. No one he knew had ever been laid up in a bed for this long. A few times he got up to get blood tablets and use the facilities, but otherwise he would not leave Zero's side. Ichijo had popped in for a moment to offer him some food, but Kaname refused politely.

His friends seemed more worried about Kaname, but continued to try and concoct an antidote for Zero. They had took a blood sample and recorded some numbers and were off.

So now the pureblood writhed about in his chair. Half of him wanted to go out there and help, but the other half refused to leave Zero alone. With good reason, he supposed- whenever he left the boy on the bed to do something, he would feel the bond "whimper" slightly. Upon his return, it would continue to give him dying static. But it was appeased dying static. Perhaps Zero could still feel his presence in this state...

"Zero, you will be all right. I will not let you die," Kaname quietly promised a feverish Zero, leaning down and kissing the silver-haired teen's torrid face, near his unopening eyes. He could just imagine Zero's smart remark at how Kaname thought he could hold death at bay just because the pureblood said so.

After a moment, Kaname carefully moved Zero over on the queen-sized bed and slid onto it himself, laying down, facing Zero. Maybe being closer would ease Zero's condition. The blood bond was a powerful thing and, as expected, Zero's breathing slowed a tiny bit with his heartrate. His eyebrows untensed as well. Kaname sighed again in relief and reached out to flip the cool rag they had laid on Zero's forehead to counter the heat of the fever.

His fingers strayed up to brush stray silver locks back in their place. Unable to stop himself, those same fingers traced down Zero's flushed cheek and lower, across his prespiration-sticky jawbone. Kaname stopped there.

He moved closer to Zero's body, covered with a thin white sheet, and draped his arm around Zero's middle. He wanted to lay his head on his chest, but he was worried it might make breathing harder for the ex-human. So instead, he nestled his head on the spot between Zero's shoulder and head. It was just as comfy there as anywhere and Zero's scent filled his nostrils even more. The brunette's whole body was almost flush against Zero and suddenly, Zero's vitals once again dropped towards their normal levels.

Kaname couldn't help the small smile and his eyelids slid over his darkened auburn eyes with fatigue. He was very stressed right now, but laying here so close to Zero was extremely relaxing and soothing to his shot nerves.

"How has this happened..." he asked a now less-fitful, sleeping Zero quietly.

Ichiru must have done something to Zero. He had to have poisoned his brother somehow, but when...? The pureblood searched his mind and thought of anything that Ichiru may have done to get something into Zero's bloodstream... It could have been anything! When Kaname got there, Zero was carved up. Even now the wounds were still open. If Zero's vampire abilities came back in time, maybe the poison would be taken care of on its own, but it didn't seem likely. Not with all the blood he had lost. So "Ichiru" was still pink on Zero's chest and the stab in his shoulder was bandaged up.

However...

_Zero had drank from Ichiru earlier so any silver then would have quickly been removed from the bloodstream... _Kaname figured._ So if he had poison in his body during that time and anytime after until Ichiru hurt him with silver, it would not have affected him. Ichiru said that Zero had bitten him and then they went and... had intercourse, _Kaname made a face unconsciously and didn't dwell on that... _And he probably would have told me more _unless _they didn't do more and since the only wounds Zero have that are unhealed are his shoulder and chest..._

Kaname sat up swiftly and said aloud, "The kitchen knife Ichiru used might have the poison on it."

He got up and went to the door. If Aido had a core sample of the poison, he could find out how to make an antidote much quicker. It was probably some substance Ichiru made up from mixing all kinds of bacteria and other poisons... Very dangerous if it got into your body like how it was in Zero's body.

--

"Which one do you think it was?" Kain questioned as he stepped into the doorframe of Ichiru's house. It was odd that no one had thought to call the cops by now- the door was still blown off and obviously there was gunfire heard. After they all had left, the home was unguarded for people to get closer and see the bloodstained living room with a body in it.

Well... that _used _to have a body in it.

When Kaname entered the home, Ichiru's body was gone and only the blood remained. The others weren't inside when Ichiru was shot and didn't know why Kaname stopped to stare at the large bloodstain. Kaname only snarled and stormed over to the kitchen which also had blood speckling the white tiles.

"It is probably this one..." he said, sounding reeeaaallllly ticked about something underneath that cool exterior. Even Kain seemed put off by the underlying rage. Ichijo pulled himself together and said, "Kaname... what's wrong?"

"...Ichiru was lying there when we left. He was shot in the side and was bleeding to death. He is gone, now. He must have gotten away and did something to assure cops wouldn't come here to investigate."

The others looked at each other for a moment before Kaname knelt to pick up the silver kitchen knife and examined the dried blood. He sniffed it...

"...This is Zero's blood, but there's no poison on it," he murmured, puzzled. "...You three go check the house for Ichiru and weapons and I'll look in here for the poison."

They all complied quickly and as soon as they left Kaname alone, the pureblood unleashed a punch into the wall. It went straight through and it crumbled away enough to fit three babies into the hole. Kaname let out a low growl that melted into a sigh and he pulled his arm out of the wall. Traces of blood spattered his hand, but the cuts were already healed.

"Was there something I forgot...?" Kaname asked himself, wiping the dust and blood from his knuckles with a handkerchief from his pocket. He scanned the reddened floor where Zero had stood when he walked in the first time... Ichiru said some things and a surprise attack from Kaname had failed when Ichiru pressed a combat knife to Zero's throat.

"The combat knife!" Kaname said, looking over to the hallway. After Zero had run down the hall, Kaname had stood there to keep Ichiru out. And Ichiru had thrown the knife after Zero, but the pureblood hit it away harmlessly with the back of his hand.

The brunette looked behind the couch where the knife had flipped off to. There was nothing there, but as soon as he began to go over to search for it, Ichijo called from the bedroom, "Kaname! I found something!"

By the time Kaname got there, everyone was crowded around the VP and was reading something. Kaname joined in and it was a note written in English. All of them could read and speak it easily:

_Oh dear, I hadn't meant to poison my dear big brother, but I also didn't expect you to take him from me. The antidote is indeed in the house somewhere. I won't tell you where, though. That would be no fun at all. The knife with the poison is here- poison and all. So you have a few choices: look for the antidote in this house, which could take hours; make the antidote from the base poison which could take just as long if not done right..._

_Or you can get back to Zero immediately. He is alone right now, is he not?_

The last line of the letter had its own air of danger about it as it sat on that paper in Ichiru's neat English script. They _had _left Zero alone in the hotel and now that Kaname thought about it, it was foolish to do such a thing.

He was gone before the other three even turned to look at him after reading that messege.

--

Ichiru held his brother's arm in his hand and slid the needle into Zero's vein on the underside of his forearm. He slowly injected the liquid inside of the chamber and watched as Zero's pained expression melted into a placid one. Zero would not die tonight.

The liquid was actually the antidote mixed in with a less harmful poison. This poison was sort of a prototype of the initial one and while it was not lethal, Zero would slip into a temporary coma. But his breathing would slow to about one breath per minute and his heartrate would slow to almost zero. Ichiru had even taken some of his own blood, which has pure vampire blood in it, and experimented. He made a solution that would take out the blood bond completely from the senses. It would go to Zero's brain and circulatory system and tell it to relay nothing at all to Kaname. So one of the first things he did when he returned was release the seal on Zero's wrist since it was unneeded at the moment. Keeping it on through Zero's "death" would not only render the bond terminator useless, but take more energy from Ichiru.

Zero would appear dead and that was the plan.

The plan... Ichiru had had to come up with one as fast as he could if he wanted to get the poison in Zero stopped. After they left him for dead, he had managed to get to his hands and knees. It took about thirty minutes to get to the baggage in the back rooms, but when he did, he knew he would live to get his revenge.

He had an elixir that would heal his wounds immediately. He had to mentally thank his foolishly kind-hearted brother for stopping the pureblood when he came to presumably rip his head off.

Ichiru pocketed the syringe and observed a "dying" Zero. There was only one thing that Kaname could do to bring Zero out of the coma and the blood bond's blockage and that was something the pureblood was not likely to do. Why would he give a corpse his blood? Well, it was either that or another antidote, but Ichiru himself had not even fashioned that one yet. Anyway, once everyone figured Zero was dead, he could take the body and revive it and his brother would once again be his.

The vampires would be back soon, assuming they found his letter, so Ichiru placed a pre-made letter on Zero's chest and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his blueing lips. The warmth was leaving his body fairly quick and Ichiru said softly as if he would wake Zero with his voice on accident, "I will soon have you for my own, big brother... For sure this time."

--

Kaname fell to his knees at the side of Zero's bed and buried his head in his hands. His tears leaked in between his fingers.

Zero was dead... he was gone... He didn't even feel the blood bond go- it just... _went._ It blinked out when he stepped into the hotel room Zero lie in. He approached Zero and ignored the paper on his chest, listening for his heart or breathing... and heard nothing.

"Zero... Oh, God, no..." he moaned quietly, his voice deep and constricted with anguish. He could practically feel his heart ripping in two slowly.

The other three came in and the sight before them was astonishing- Kaname Kuran on his knees, crying...

Takuma and Hanabusa quickly went to his side and began consoling, both trying to make him calm down as a friend and as a pureblood follower. Kaname would soon feel the uncontrollable urge to kill himself. However, they had a feeling Kaname would only go into a deep depression- maybe he would have a stronger will than wanting to kill himself. Then again, he really felt that he was in love with the hunter...

"Um, guys..." Kain alerted softly, trying not to seem insensitive, but this note Ichiru left was important. When the two nobles looked up, Kain continued, "I think we should get back to the academy as soon as possible."

Ichijo's eyes widened and he said, "Oh, no... What does it say?"

"_I regret to inform you that Zero Kiryuu is now dead..._'" he paused uncomfortably, but it was more uncomfortable to hear Kaname's small sob at the sentence, so he continued, "_I ended his suffering for you, as you can tell by the small injection site on his forearm. But while I'm sure you want to lament a little longer, I am sure that you'll want to save as many more as possible, am I right? And I'll bet that little Cross girl will be easy enough to lure away. Good luck."_

He lowered the paper and everyone looked at Kaname. His face was still in his hands, but his crying had stopped halfway through the letter. At first, they thought he went into some kind of shock, but suddenly he stood up. There was some unreadable emotion on his face, but no trace of tears. It was determination and rage mixed with heavy grief and fear. Quite a combination on a pretty face.

Kaname was in vampire leader mode and when he began speaking, the others dare thought that they liked it.

"Kain, carry Zero and follow me, but make it look like he's only sleeping, so no throwing him over your shoulder. Takuma, call Shiki and find out if Seiren is ready for recon; tell me once you find out. Aido, get the car and pull it around front while I check us out properly to avoid suspicion. Then once we are all in the car, Aido will drive us to the airport and I think we will "speed up" the plane..."

--

With Kaname and the other main vampires gone, the escort was a little easier to control, which Yuuki was thankful for since Zero was gone as well. But still... those very things also made her feel a bit left out. She bet Zero was having a good time even though he was probably angry-looking the whole time. ...He usually looked angry no matter what he was doing. ;

Once the Night Class had gone into the building safely, she smiled, satified of a job well done. But when she turned around, she saw someone in a boy's Day Class uniform moving back behind a wall and she thought she saw a flash of silver hair...

"Zero...?" she called.

Curious, she ran over to the wall. Something wierd was going on, so she carefully approached the corner and peeked around. There he was! It was Zero leaning with his back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking into the forest. She smiled and ran up to him.

"Zero! What are you doing over here? Why didn't you tell me you were back? Where's Kaname-sama and the others?" she asked, happy to see him after the long while. But when he turned to look down at her, his eyes seemed colder than she remembered and the smile he offered was even icier.

Her brown eyes widened as she recognized that cold disposition and realized how his hair was actually longer than Zero's.

"Ichiru!" she cried, taking a step back.

"You remember me. I'm so happy..." he purred before shoving a cloth to her mouth- his other hand holding her head still from behind- seeming to barely move with the action. The prefect struggled a few moments, but her movements ceased quickly and she fell limp. Ichiru hoisted her light body into his arms and was pleased that this had all gone quite according to plan.

--

**Author's Notes: **Trachycardia and trachypnea mean rapid heartrate and rapid breathing, respectively. And I'm not sure if life can be sustained with a breath per minute or such a slow heartrate, but pretend it can. And don't even ask about the elixir. I have no idea what I'm doing, so if I needed Ichiru to have an elixir he will damn have one! ;

Listened to... _What Is Love?_ by Haddaway during the bed scene when Kaname was cuddled against Zero. Then as I finished typing the last lines of the chappie, _Crazy Bitch_ by Buckcherry came on... but the lyrics have nothing to do with the acutal scene. I was just thinking that Ichiru is a crazy bitch. :3


	11. Ticking Time Bomb

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes:** Hey! I know the last chappie probably made no sense and possibly even messed up the story, but everyone's doing what I intended. :3

**Chappie Warnings: **Nothing I need to mention. :D

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 11- Ticking Time Bomb**_

"Seiren says that she is ready for anything you may have for her, Kaname," Ichijo relayed, placing a hand over the mouthpiece on the phone.

They were pulling into the airport parking lot in the stolen Camero when Ichijo got ahold of Shiki. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes to find their way back to Norfolk Int'l and Kaname nodded, getting out of the car.

"Tell her to find Yuuki immediately and follow her until I get back. Do not let her out of her sights and if Ichiru gets her, do_ not_ attempt to fight him; only continue carefully following. I underestimated him, but it won't happen again," he told Ichijo with a level voice. A little too level, even for Kaname. He sounded kind of like a robot.

But a robot that could cry. In the car, Kaname had stayed silent, staring at his hands folded in his lap with a sleepy-looking expression on his face that everyone, human and vampire, would recognize as surreal grief. Then suddenly, with no facial or bodily movement to warn a peeking Ichijo, Kain and Aido, tears silently rolled down his cheeks once again. The pureblood had made no move to dry them or hide them, but Ichijo quietly (and a little awkwardly) dabbed them away with a kerchief he had. Kaname still had done nothing.

Kain came around to unload Zero's freshly clothed body from the passenger's side and carry him as Kaname instructed. Kaname didn't chance to look over the limp corpse of his love in Kain's arms for fear of his sanity, but he knew how he must look: pale, unmoving, the missing sound of his heartbeat, breath and bloodflow.

Kaname shuddered at the image miserably, but managed to get enough power behind his mind control to get the humans to let him through to the private plane that rested in the landing strip.

Once on the plane, Kaname instructed that Zero be placed in a window seat. Kaname sat next to him and told himself to pretend that the hunter was merely asleep... With that in mind, he dared to glance over at Zero as the other three took their seats elsewhere when the brain-washed pilot began to start up the plane.

The silver-haired teen's head was resting against the window and his lips were slightly parted. Although the exact position of his spine would be uncomfortable and his lips were blue, Kaname found some morbid relief from thinking this way...

_Zero is only sleeping... only sleeping..._

One of the ex-human's hands lay on his thigh and Kaname placed his own on top of it. The reminding coldness bit through his warm imagination and the small smile broke into a melancholy, eerie one. Of course Zero is not sleeping. Unless one meant a dirt nap. Because then, that person would be exactly right.

Kaname's eyes fell to his quivering hand resting on Zero's infuriatingly still one and closed his eyes at the sight.

He indeed did feel the urge to die and knew it would be easy to do it without interference. The lure of escaping this horrible pain and agony was so very tempting, but he could not just throw his life away... His desire to get back and protect the others and find Ichiru and murder the son of a bitch was just barely overriding the suicidal lust. Besides... he would like to think Zero would not want him to kill himself just because he had died.

Ichiru had better pray that he did not even set eyes on him.

--

Seiren cursed her luck in her mind when she began tracking Ichiru through the forest surrounding Cross Academy. Ichiru had fooled the Cross girl right into his arms and now he was taking her unconscious self somewhere.

She was keeping quite a large distance between them because she hardly needed Kaname's warning of not getting too close. She knew how strong and cunning Zero's twin was now, from unfortunate experience, and she still had a bit of phantom ache in her leg where he had threw the silver dagger in.

But she had to obey Kaname. This girl was important to him.

Of course, Ichiru had a car hidden on a side road and loaded Yuuki into the passenger side, even putting a seat belt on her. His gaze did not linger on her long nor did it have that crazed light a madman would have when looking at his prey. She had seen _that_ look when Ichiru looked at Zero in the fight at his house before he took him. However, that meant that Ichiru might not kill or violate her, which was a good thing. Then again, who knew with this psycho.

When Ichiru got into the driver's seat he quickly buckled himself in and took off quite fast. He obviously had a destination in mind. She followed.

--

Kaname was not surprised that Ichiru had somehow gotten to the academy and kidnapped Yuuki before they had reached the school in less than six hours. True to Kaname's words, they had "sped" up the plane on the way back, but it was useless. Seiren was gone and so was Yuuki which could only mean that the younger Kiryuu has taken Yuuki and Seiren was following as the pureblood instructed.

At the moment, Ichijo was talking to Shiki about the dorm to make sure no one was freaking out about the events- everyone had wanted to help save Zero for Kaname, but at the sight of Akatsuki carrying the hunter back up to Kaname's room, they figured it was taken care of. They didn't know about Kaname being in love with him and such... nor did they know that he was actually dead and that Kaname was about to break down. Ichijo told Shiki about this and he wasn't surprised, but was a bit worried about Kaname's well-being from Zero's death just as the other three were.

"What are you all going to do now?" the darker-haired noble asked.

Takuma sighed and knitted his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure... Yuuki Cross is now missing, in Ichiru's clutches and soon the Headmaster will notice. I suppose we'll have to think of something for that first before we look for Ichiru. We have Seiren on his trail so as long as she is doing that, we technically know where he is."

Kaname had stepped over during this debriefing and was listening.

"I will leave the excuse for that to you, Ichijo, Shiki. I want to contact Seiren as soon as possible, so please tell me when you have an alibi for Yuuki's disappearance. But do not let Headmaster Cross know that we are back- he'll want to see Zero and have a bunch of questions... you know," he ordered vaguely, sounding tired.

The two lesser vampires nodded and Kaname turned to go find Aido. He found him talking to Kain about Ichiru and Zero outside of his door- Kain probably just laid Zero down.

"...if Kaname decides to kill himself?" Aido asked sadly and stressed-sounding.

"Kaname won't do that. He's stronger than that, Aido."

"If only that damn Level D wasn't so weak... None of this would be happening..." Aido accused the now-deceased hunter.

"Hanabusa..." Kain sighed- a little warningly. Kaname would not like hearing someone talk about Zero like that... especially now.

And he did not like it at all.

Suddenly, the blonde noble flew sideways into a wall, cracking it all the way up to the ceiling. The resulting crash of his body and crack of his breaking bones echoed through the halls. Kain's eyes widened at the sight and he turned to look from where the psychic blow had come from. A fuming brunette, pureblooded vampire stood, his fingers curled into fists by his side. His eyebrows were lowered in a position of flaming rage that Kain had not ever seen on his face before and it scared him greatly. His cousin had really done it this time...

"Aido, I thought you would have a little more sense to hold your tongue at a time like this," Kaname snarled, coming down the hall towards a groaning Aido. Kain gulped and really wanted to stop Kaname- it looked like he was going to do a little more than slap Hanabusa this time.

Blood trickled down form the corner Aido's mouth and he looked up at the looming pureblood quickly before lowering his eyes submissively.

"I... I'm sorry, Kana... Kuran-sama..." he tried to sound completely passive, yet endearing to appease the animalistic side that was coming through.

"He is _dead_!! He is dead and yet, you have the gall to speak ill of him?" he roared, grabbing Aido's collar and pulling him up to eye level. The broken ribs that were trying to heal shifted and Aido winced in pain. He glanced at Kaname's eyes, wanting to see if he had the bloodlust in them that would seal his expectation of dying right here, but instead he was met with tears. Kaname was crying again and Aido couldn't look away this time.

Such sorrow was pooled in the pureblood's gloomy aurburn eyes and it even made Aido's heart hurt to see such a thing.

"Kaname..." someone said from behind them all.

Aido and Kain looked over to see Ichijo standing there looking taken aback by this spectacle before him. Kaname was really going insane, it seemed.

"Kaname, please, let Aido go... We've come up with a lie for the Headmaster so we can call Seiren and head out again..." he said soothingly, trying to calm him down. Such behavior from him could only be counter-productive for them, especially so when Shiki was having to keep the curious Night Class members at the bottom of the stairs.

"..." Kaname didn't say anything, but kept his eyes on the ruined carpet under his and Aido's feet. This was getting out of hand, he knew... He was attacking Aido, for Christ's sake...

Silently, he let go of Aido's collar and Kain rushed over to help his cousin stand. He tried to lead the blonde somewhere else to recuperate, but he shook his head and pulled his arm away. As Ichijo came over to cool Kaname off, Aido said softly, "I apologize, Kaname-sama..."

The pureblood looked up, looking a little surprised.

"You don't need to apologize, Aido... I'm the one who should be..."

"No," Aido cut him off. Quite rude, but at the moment, it felt like Kaname wasn't above anyone. Not in his vulnerable state. "I know how you must feel and I probably should have been more considerate. So I apologize and will continue to help in any way I can." With that, he bowed deeply before the pureblood even though his shattered ribcage screamed in pain.

Kaname didn't feel happy that Aido had acted like this for him, but only pathetic. He merely sighed, nodded and walked off somewhere else. His room was a few feet away, but he would not go in there since it held Zero's dead body. Instead, he headed for the empty rooms that they kept for any new vampires. The rest of the Night Class would eat him alive with questions and obnoxious adoration if he went back downstairs, so he just needed somewhere to talk to Ichijo for a moment. An empty room would be perfect.

So when he closed the door after letting Ichijo in, he plopped into a dusty, overstuffed chair.

"I hope this is over with quickly... I don't think I can keep going like this."

"I know, Kaname. But I've already informed Shiki of the new lie, so now..." he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and finished, "we can get Ichiru."

--

Yuuki's head pounded when she began to come to and she really wanted to go back to sleep. But at the sight of a silver-haired man seated in front of her with his legs crossed, hands in his lap, she opened her eyes wide.

"Ichiru...!" she yelped. But it didn't come out as loud as she would have liked, seeing as how there was a cloth tied around her head, against her mouth.

"Now, now... No need to start shouting. No one can hear you but me, darling."

Her cocoa eyes widened again in fear. She gulped and tried to move- she quickly stopped that when she felt her hands tied behind a chair she was seated in with fishing line and her ankles tied to the legs of the chair with the same material.

"I suspect you want to say something?" he asked conversationally.

Yuuki nodded.

Ichiru leaned forward in his chair enough to pull the cloth down from her face so that it was looped around her neck instead. He sat back and waited.

"Where are we...?" she asked a little rough-sounding.

"Somewhere," he shrugged as if he didn't know.

"...What are you going to do with me...?" she asked instead, a little afraid to get the answer.

"Nothing, yet... Unless you want me to. I've only got you to shake up Kuran a little more. It shouldn't be long until he kills himself. You, my dear, will be the flame to his wick. As soon as he sees you dead as well, he will probably end himself quite swiftly."

Yuuki suddenly had too many questions to voice at once so all she whispered was, "What...?" However, one part did catch her attention. "What do you mean 'as well'? Who else did you kill?"

"Zero," he said, smiling.

"You killed Zero?!" she shrieked, tugging at the line on her wrists. "No!! Why did you kill him?! He is your brother! No... Zero...!"

Ichiru didn't answer as she began to cry. Instead he rolled his eyes and stood up, nearing her now slumping body. She gasped when he hooked a finger under her chin, making her look at him. She shuddered at the cold air about him.

"Yuuki-chan, I think you may want to keep a little more quiet lest you want to die now. I'm trying to wait for Kuran to contact that female vampire who has been following us so I know when they are coming. I want fresh blood on the floor when he gets here. He is so silly, thinking that he can send a vampire after me and have me not sense her."

"Kaname-sama..." she moaned, now. What was going on...? Suddenly everyone she loved was in danger and she herself was about to die. And Zero... Zero was already dead! When did that happen and why didn't anyone know!? Zero was supposed to be with Kaname on that business trip- Kaname himself had said so, through Shiki.

She closed her eyes and wished her hands were free. Maybe she could have knocked Ichiru out with the Artemis Rod... At that moment, she opened her eyes saw her weapon over on a metal table. She glared at Ichiru and he giggled, backing off to go do something out of her line of sight after patting her on the head merrily. Apparently, Ichiru felt that this would work out.

And truthfully... it sounded like that to Yuuki, too.

--

Seiren spoke quietly to Ichijo on the phone she had in her pocket.

"Yes, they are in an old warehouse. It is not too far from the academy..."

Ichijo's voice responded with, "Okay, we will be there in a moment, if they leave, follow, but rememeber- not too close."

"Of course, Ichijo-sama."

And they both hung up. But no one but Ichiru and Yuuki knew that the younger Kiryuu was well aware of Seiren outside and that he would be ready when they arrived, killing Yuuki when Kaname arrived. Then Kaname was expected to kill himself after seeing that and then he would be out of the picture so Ichiru could have Zero once more. It was all set up, now all Ichiru needed to do was wait for the proverbial bomb to explode.

--

**Author's Notes:** In case you didn't know: if someone is taking a dirt nap it means they're dead. And sorry about the shortness, it seemed like a good place to stop- especially for how the next chappie's gonna blow up. :3


	12. It's Unfair, Really

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes:** Right, so here's another climax chappie! :3 Oh and this one has a bit of influence from lightpathetic's story _A Strange Relationship_ considering the way the vampires change in form (and how the way purebloods look in their true, true form). She/He didn't specify exactly how much of a change they went through, but I know he/she mentioned clawed feet and hands to help with climbing, so I give credit to that to her/him. :3

**Chappie Warnings:** Corniness, although, I hope not, but that's always fun for me to type up. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am a romantic. -;

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 12- It's Unfair, Really**_

Kaname had instructed Ichijo to go tell the others that he wanted them to stay here instead of going with him. The warehouse that Seiren spoke of really wasn't that far away and he could probably run there without alerting Ichiru to his presence. He would have to change in form a little bit to help in his stealth and agileness, and while the nobles could do that as well, it would be a bit of a hindrance to have three other vampires to look after. While it was true that there was strength in numbers, Kaname was willing to go it alone... Especially when he considered that Yuuki may already be dead and that if he saw that, his life would most likely end then and there and he would not want his friends to see that. The very thought of Yuuki being dead as well made him feel sicker than he already felt, if that were possible.

He stood and headed out of the door of that extra room he and Ichijo were in a moment ago after downing a few glasses of blood tablets, massaging his temples. He would go immediately, but...

He turned his gaze back down the hall where Zero was lying dead in his room.

xXx

Kain had taken the time to make sure Zero was comfortable even though the boy was no longer alive to feel comfort. His long legs were close together as he lay on his back with his arms by his sides. The silver hair was a bit sprawled out where his head was propped up on a white silk pillow. All of this was a bit eerie to see, knowing he was actually deceased, what with the black sheer curtains that were pulled to the side by the tasseled rope on the canopy and catching what little moonlight there was coming into the room. It created a scene straight out of some gothic vampire story. Ironic.

Kaname did not turn on his light as he slowly came over to his bed, keeping his eyes on Zero the whole time as if he would wake up any moment. It had been such a short time that he was free to do something with Zero since they practically confessed their feelings for each other. As soon as that had happened, it all went downhill from there, very quickly. And now Kaname's greatest love was dead and his other most precious thing on Earth was in dangerous hands. He would be glad to die if something happened to Yuuki. Such pain wracked his soul already and the only thing that could soften it, if only even a little, would be his dear girl.

He thought he heard a heartbeat from Zero, suddenly, and he narrowed his eyes for a moment in his direction... No... of course he was only hearing things, Zero was dead.

Sliding onto the bed, he soaked in Zero's appearance. His skin was pale, but creamy-looking in the moon's light and his lush, light eyelashes made shadows on his cheeks. He looked so at peace, though, dispite what had happened to him towards the end...

"Zero..." Kaname quietly and morosely cooed, reaching out to run the back of his hand down Zero's cold temple. This was not fair...

Tears stung the back of his eyes again and he cursed lowly under his breath at crying so much lately. Instead of letting the tears fall, he moved closer to Zero. He wanted to give Zero a gift only a pureblood could give. He had been giving it to him all of the time, but this was another occassion. His blood.

Running a sharpened claw down the side of his own neck, he gently opened Zero's mouth and positioned himself above his love's lips. The liquid traveled down Zero's throat in a way that probably would have made him choke, but... dead people don't choke. However it _was _going down and the feel of Kaname's blood leaving him to go into Zero brought back a little pleasure of the way the ex-human used to draw at his neck so deliciously.

The brunette shuddered slightly at the memories and wished that the chilled lips he was pressing his neck to were sucking right now, but they did nothing but become slick with blood.

After a few seconds of giving just the right amount of blood to make Kaname feel inebriated with illusion, he pulled away and allowed himself to heal. He looked at the blood running down Zero's jaw and to his neck as he thumbed away the un-licked blood from his own neck, nipping it off his thumb himself. Wordlessly, he leaned down and kissed Zero's crimson lips, tasting his own blood and Zero's flavor mixed before leaving to change into clothes more suitable for fighting.

This really was not fair.

--

Ichijo frowned at the way Aido stood up noisily from a desk in his and Kain's room.

"No way! I am going with him whether he wants me to or not!" he shouted.

"Aido, please," Ichijo shushed. "Kaname said."

"I don't care! He throws me against a wall and I still want to help, yet he refuses? That is an insult to me."

Kain rolled his eyes and said, "So? Kaname is a pureblood and you don't care if he insults you and you know it. Besides, Kaname never asked for your help."

"Shut it, Akatsuki," Aido pouted.

Ichijo shook his head wearily and sipped from a glass of blood tablet water. They all were drinking some right now. So much blood was being spilt everywhere and the scent was annoying.

"I want to go as well, but I'm not sure if Kaname had something planned or what..."

Aido groaned and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah, he doesn't. He's just blinded by grief and the pain of losing Kiryuu."

"Maybe..." Ichijo shrugged. "Well, Seiren is out there, too, so he's not alone."

They all seemed to be thinking of what to do when Ichijo broke the silence with, "It isn't fair is it?"

"No," both cousins grumped at the same time.

--

He knew the other four were watching him when he left the academy on foot. Shiki would have stayed behind anyway, but he stood at the window with Ichijo and the two cousins to observe the only pureblood at the school running into the forest much quicker than normal. But Kaname knew they would not follow if that was what he wished. That was one of the many powers of a pureblood: anything under rank of himself could be commanded by him.

He had left his shoes at the edge of the forest and now his feet were like clawed talons, but they resembled something more like wolf's feet. They were blackened towards the sharpened toes and he rolled up his black jeans to save them from the snagging branches of the trees he was leaping around in. His hands were clawed and darkened as well and at the moment he was sitting on a thick tree branch, both sets of claws from his hands and feet dug into the bark like some kind of black leopard in the savannah. (He wore a black, boat-necked, sleeveless shirt as well.)

Seiren's scent reached him long before she did and he waited for her to perch on her own branch near him. She whispered, knowing Kaname would be able to hear no matter how quietly she spoke, "They are in there... I can't find any windows and the door is shut, so I do not know what is going on in there. No blood seems to have been spilled yet and no alarming noises have been heard. Although..." she paused a moment, seeming troubled about how to word this... "I did hear Cross screaming about how the younger Kiryuu seems to have murdered the elder one."

Kaname only closed his eyes against the sharp throb in his chest and he nodded.

"Yes. Zero is dead..."

"...Kaname-sama..."

"But that is not the issue right now. I want you to return to the academy."

"! But, Kaname-sama..." she started.

However, the pureblood opened his eyes and looked into her own. He had a look that left no room for further arguement and Seiren departed obediantly with nothing more than a frown.

He was now alone and he approached the warehouse, cloaking his aura. It was something he could have done during the fight in America, but if Ichiru could have felt him back then, it offered distraction for Zero to shoot. Had he known all of this would have happened, he would not have indulged Zero's wanting to kill Ichiru himself so freely.

--

"He is here, Yuuki-chan," Ichiru giggled, twirling the Artemis Rod in his hands as if it were a mere toy. The Artemis Rod was an anti-vampire weapon and was quite potent... especially in the hands of a trained vampire hunter... Like Ichiru.

Just as Yuuki realized this, Ichiru extended it and crackled with power and a little bit of protest. It probably didn't like Ichiru wielding it much, but as an anti-vampire weapon, it was supposed to be in a hunter's hands just as it was now.

"Please, don't hurt Kaname-sama..." she pleaded quietly.

He shot her a dark look and said, "I won't... Unless he decides to do something stupid. Either way, he will die in the next hour or so, because you..." he purred, stepping closer with a strange elegance and running a finger down her cheek, "will be the first to die. And that, my dear, will be the final nail in his coffin."

The silver-haired teen tittered once more and drew out a hunting knife- serrated on one side and sharp and straight on the other. Immediately, Yuuki's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to scream. Ichiru pressed the sharp edge of the smooth side to her neck and her cry died in her chest.

"Please. He is almost here. Don't rush him into doing something rash," he said calmly.

Tears ran down her flushed cheeks and she figured this was it. The three of them had been through alot and even if Zero and Kaname never really got along, she knew they didn't truly hate each other... but now Zero was gone, she was about to die and Kaname would kill himself. There was nothing anyone could do at this point...

--

Kaname snuck around the old rusty warehouse by way of the trees, trying to find an opening to get in quietly. A surprise attack would be the best, but if he couldn't find one, he would have to be a little more... rough with his entrance. The plus side to the "rough" entrance would probably startle Ichiru and lower visability for the human, but it might hurt Yuuki.

As he sighed, resting on the branch he started on, he figured a loud and dangerous entrance would be due. There was a service door on the side, but if he just opened it and walked in... well, that was a foolhardy idea.

His toes dug into the wood, splintering it and he took a deep breath. Either he was about to find a dead Yuuki or he was about to have one hell of a battle. Whichever lay inside was bad, but if by chance Yuuki was alive and the pureblood managed to kill Ichiru while protecting Yuuki, then everything would be all right- except for the fact that Zero was dead.

_Zero..._ Kaname thought dismally. Well, maybe the hunter would aid him spiritually with this fight. That would be really helpful... Before he conjured up some focus to gain entrance to the building, he mentally issued a plea to Zero's spirit. A prayer.

_Zero... If you really love Yuuki as you claim, then give me some strength to finally kill this psychotic twin of yours and not only rescue her, but... avenge your death as well._

At that moment, he felt something fill a hole in his heart and it was terribly familiar and warm. The sensation brought an image of Zero embracing the pureblood in such a solicitous manner, alleviating the dejected brunette. It made a heated shiver curl up his body and he let out a small sigh from the feel of it. It wasn't very strong feeling, but he figured Zero was with him as requested. He felt energized and no longer depressed, though, and he allowed a resolved smirk come onto his lips.

--

When the strong aura of a pureblooded vampire disappeared, it wasn't too hard to miss, but Ichiru seethed nonetheless. He no longer could sense Kaname with his hunter senses... Of course, it wasn't too big of a deal, seeing as how he figured the pureblood would be coming into the establishment either way, so all he had to do was kill the girl and it would be easy as that.

"Well, it has been nice, Yuuki-chan..." he started, raising the blade to her small neck once more. When her skin split- a fraction of a second of pressure- a loud grinding sound echoed through the warehouse. That sound was never a good thing to hear and Ichiru stilled, his eyes narrowing into pissed, frozen slits.

_Fucking vampire..._

The metallic groaning grew even more defeaning and prolonged and suddenly, the roof and front wall detatched from the remaining three walls of the building, shaking the whole area. Yuuki squealed for a moment and closed her eyes against the falling slivers of metal, dust and nature sprinkling in on them like low-budget snow. Ichiru sucked his teeth in annoyance and moved to go on and slit the kid's throat to get this over with.

But the knife suddenly jerked back with force that felt like a high-power magnet was at work. As the roof and front wall was lifted higher and toppled over to the side, snapping old, mammoth oaks and pines, the knife was wrentched from Ichiru's wrist and was sent flying off into the forest. He snarled, but the sound was lost under the sound of the woods being crushed and the steel walls ripping into the soil.

Dust billowed around the floor of the warehouse and Ichiru stood, facing the open forest where the wall and wide front door used to be. The pureblood was no where to be seen, but of course this was his handiwork.

"I see you are feeling better after losing Zero..." he called into the woods, which was teeming with the high-pitched chatter of frightened wildlife. No one replied, but he knew that he was heard. Then again, if a flying log/spear thing was a response, then, yes- Kaname Kuran had replied.

Ichiru dodged the sharpened log and it crashed into the back of the warehouse, missing Yuuki by a few yards, but scaring her into unconsiousness. Kaname would not hit her on accident, of course, but he was glad she passed out so she wouldn't witness this battle.

Ichiru felt a faint squeezing sensation on his innards, but he quickly informed the pureblood, "I have a shield up against your foolish little magic tricks, Kuran. They will do no good here. I guess you'll have to come out and play, huh," he taunted. Once again, he felt the squeeze, but this time, it grew into a hot feeling. But it rapidly faded as the shield protected him from the pureblood's mental powers- even the mind-control.

"Very well," a deep, foreboding voice rumbled from seemingly everywhere at once.

Kaname appeared right in front of Ichiru and grabbed Ichiru's jaw and gripped. Ichiru wasn't really expecting him to be that close so quickly, and when Kaname ripped his jaw from his skull, Ichiru cried out fleetingly. He pressed a palm to Kaname's chest and, luckily, he felt the slight static shock from it. Kaname leapt away just as ten thousand volts of electricity snaked out from Ichiru's hand with an ear-splitting crash of thunder. That was about the charge of a lightning bolt... The air warmed up a bit with that and Kaname stayed in plain view a few meters away, just standing with an unreadable expression directed to Ichiru's wincing form.

The Kiryuu inspected himself quickly and found that only one side of his jaw was disconnected. He gripped his crooked jaw and steeled himself... and then he snapped his jawbone back in the correct place with a sick cracking sound and a slight grunt. He worked his mouth for a moment before saying, "Well aren't you a bastard."

Kaname didn't say anything and kept his eye on Ichiru, who began moving to the side as if he were going to run for something. But Kaname, without moving a muscle, summoned about five splintered, and sharp, tree branches and hurled them at Ichiru at blinding speeds. Ichiru ducked and dodged them; even guiding one past him with a ghosting touch from the palm of his hand as it flew along side of his face. He tucked himself into a tight roll to avoid that last one and ended up beside a metal-topped table. Upon standing up, he grabbed something off of it and with an inward groan, Kaname realized he had gotten Yuuki's Artemis Rod. He really should pay more attention to his surroundings, but he hadn't known Yuuki had been stripped of her weapon.

Ichiru extended the rod and Kaname's animal instincts began setting off alarms in his brain that he was now in danger. Any silver or anti-vampire weapon could not be mentally manipulated by Kaname seeing as how he was the most purest form of a vampire, so Ichiru now had a most suitable weapon and most likely had silver daggers stashed in his waistline as he usually did. Great.

"I suppose I may just have to kill you myself, Kuran... Well, that would spare the girl. I have no reason to harm her if you are dead." Kaname narrowed his eyes and Ichiru saw. He continued, "With that in mind, would you like to sacrifice yourself to save her?"

Kaname thought about it... If he lost his focus in battle and Yuuki got killed during the fight, he would die from the insane amount of grief, definitely. But... if he just died, Yuuki would be freed. Zero and himself would be gone, yes, but why have all three dead when one can save the other?

"..." he looked back into Ichiru's eyes and they probably would be what Zero's would have looked like if he turned into a Level E. Frigid and unforgiving. And untrustworthy. Kaname smirked wryly.

"I decline. We will fight."

Ichiru returned the grin, but the flare of bloodlust in his silver eyes said that he was quite confident that he would win. It was in his favor, but Kaname had Zero on his side. He could feel it.

--

**Author's Notes:** As I typed the part where the walls were groaning, _Give 'Em Hell Kid _and then _House Of Wolves _by My Chemical Romance came on and I thought those were good vampire fight songs. Alot of MCR songs would be good vampy fight songs. :3 Nice music for key moments in the fights which have been moved to the next chappie for cliffie and length reasons.


	13. Kiss Of The Devil

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **This chappie will be really good! I think... The first part with Aido, Kain and Ichijo takes part while Kaname is out in the forest/warehouse, so when it returns to Kaname's part, it picks up where the last chappie left off.

**Chappie Warnings:** Violence (which I hope will be graphic) and characters getting smacked around. More melodrama and some fluff.

Enjoy! :3

--

_**Chapter 13- Kiss Of The Devil**_

Aido, Kain and Ichijo all hid up in Kaname's room when they smelled the Headmaster approaching the dorm and Senri met him at the main door. He was there under the pretense of wondering why they weren't heading to class, but as soon as Shiki said that Kaname wasn't back yet and no one wanted to go, he said, "Well, where is Yuuki?"

The moment of truth... would he accept the lie?

"I heard that she was out with Ruka for the day, shopping for Kaname-sama."

"..."

Upstairs, the other three held their breaths... when they heard it aloud, it sounded like a crappy lie. Why on Earth would Ruka take Yuuki shopping? Shiki held his level, indifferent expression, but he was a little nervous about whether Cross would buy it or not. If it failed...

"Oh, ok! I'm glad Ruka-san finally warmed up to a human!"

A collective sigh was released among the hidden aristocrats and somewhere Ruka sneezed. They would have to tell her later.

Cross left.

xXx

Ichijo backed away from where his ear was pressed to the closed door of Kaname's room. They didn't need to have their faces plastered to the wood, but it was kind of an automatic thing when someone was eavesdropping. Of course they could hear what was going on downstairs with their vampire ears.

"Good job, Senri..." he murmured to himself before smiling at the two cousins. "Well, we have that taken care of, so now all we have to do is hope that Kaname-sama will beat Kiryuu."

Aido frowned and he, too, stepped away from the door. Looking over at Zero's still form on the bed, he murmured, "Well... speaking of Kiryuu... what should we do about him?"

"_We _shouldn't do anything. Kaname will take care of it when he returns," Kain warned, moving to stand between the bed and his cousin. "You've already had your ass handed to you once tonight; do you want Kaname to give it to you again?"

"Shut up, Kain," Aido growled, stepping around him approaching the bed anyway. "I'm not going to do anything."

He peered down at Zero's pale body, motionless, yet placid. He shivered.

"It's kinda creepy..." he mumbled.

"Aido!" Ichijo chastised loudly and suddenly, making Aido jump. "Would you get away from him! I don't want Kaname to flip out again. And it's not 'it'. Zero is a he."

Aido swatted at Ichijo in his startled irritation and said, "Whatever- _he_ is creepy. And anyway, I said that I wasn't gonna touch him." He cast another glance to Zero laying on Kaname's bed like a body in its casket and he said, softer, "It is too bad though... Kiryuu never did anything to die over."

Kain came over to stand with the other two as they all neared the bed, dispite themselves, to look over Zero's body. He nodded solomnly.

"He did kill Shizuka Hio, but you are right. Besides, Shizuka was corrupt."

Aido finched and murmured, "Uh... yeah." He had almost let it slip that Zero was not the one who murdered Shizuka and he really did not need that to get out right now.

So instead, he returned to looking at Zero with the others. Everyone seemed to suddenly be upset that Zero had died. They knew that Ichiru was the one who had done him in and they all fostered a small piece of malice for him in themselves for good measure. Because of him, the Kiryuu line was now finished. Because Kaname would definitely kill the remaining member. Definitely.

"I wonder if he loved Kaname back..." Ichijo suddenly said, pondering.

Aido and Kain simultaniously blurted, "_What?_"

"Well, you know..." Ichijo continued, turning to look at the other two. "Kaname was in love with Kiryuu-kun, so I wondered if he liked him back."

The two cousins passed embarrassed glances. Takuma wasn't bothered like things such as male/male relationships seeing as how he seemed to have something going with Senri and anyway, Ichijo was an open-minded guy. Aido and Kain though...

"U-um... Well, he might have..." Kain started, blushing a bit at a few images popping up in his mind's eye.

"Of course he did!" Aido boldly stated, tinting a little himself. "Who wouldn't love Kaname?"

"Zero," Kain and Ichijo said at the same time.

"I suppose there are sufficient reasons to assume he wouldn't, but I think he did..."

Once again things fell awkwardly silent as they looked at Zero's body on the pureblood's bed... A few times someone would shift uncomfortably as the... inappropriate thoughts of Kaname and Zero flickered through their heads.

It probably would have continued to be like that for a few more seconds, but suddenly they heard a heartbeat pulse through the room and into their ears. They all started and looked at each other.

_B-bmp..._

They passed confused glances around as it was heard again within about ten seconds of the first. Of course, they could hear each other's vitals, but this one was a fourth drum in the ambient percussion. Also, it was beating quite slowly compared to their vampire hearts and sounded like it was picking up in speed to the normal par of a human's.

They turned slowly to the source of the sound.

_B-bmp..._

There...

_B-bmp..._

It was coming from Zero's body.

--

The golden surface of the Artemis Rod hissed and crackled as it met the side of Kaname's wrist, leaving an inch long burn line that didn't heal over as the vampire cursed and retreated a few feet. At the swipe of the other end of the anti-vampire weapon, he backed up quickly a few more feet. This wasn't good- Ichiru had him on the run.

He chanced to go invisible for a moment to think. Ichiru lowered the rod when he lost sight of Kaname, but he knew he wouldn't be gone for long. The pureblood had already tried that a moment ago and he found that with him out of sight, Ichiru would only need to go over to Yuuki threateningly and he would appear again. So he tilted his head innocently and called out, tauntingly, "Not as easy as you'd hoped, Kaname-kun?"

Over by the chair Yuuki was in, he clenched his now lengthened fangs in fury. It _wasn't_ easy. He was at too much a disadvantage... Ichiru was like a... hybrid of the races. He had the composition of a human, protecting him from the anti-vampire weapons and charms, the power and (some blood) of a vampire and the high skill of a hunter.

And Kaname... He was a pureblooded vamprie which meant while he was as strong as the devil himself, he also was extremely weak to the anti-vampire stuff being used against him. Even with his body morphed in some areas, if he couldn't touch Ichiru, it was useless. His hands were like a gargoyle's and his feet like the wolf's. His fangs were about a third of an inch long and his eyes were glowing blood red in his rage.

He closed his eyes and thought... But his thoughts were suddenly pulled to... Zero. He felt like he could feel the boy inside of him; his location and his feelings. Kaname almost took off in the direction he felt him in, but he quickly shook his head.

_Zero is dead... My mind is only playing tricks on me._

Which he could not afford right now. He could go insane later after Ichiru was dead. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why his mind was suddenly telling him that Zero was alive. After rubbing at the burn on his wrist, he figured that his psyche was only trying to get him in a good mood. One couldn't fight with common sense when they were enraged or extremely depressed. Kaname needed tactics if he wanted to beat this one.

He opened his eyes to see Ichiru facing him from a good distance away. At first, he thought he had seen him, but he wasn't. He was about to come over and maim Yuuki to lure the vampire out. So Kaname quickly noted that the Artemis Rod was usually in front of Ichiru in a diagonal position; guarding his front. A weak spot would be his sides, the top of his head or his back.

As Ichiru strode towards a still knocked out Yuuki, Kaname "picked" up a chunk of metal from the destroyed warehouse and flung it over to the table where Yuuki's weapon once lay. It banged off the side and Ichiru turned towards it- his eyes narrowed. He knew it was probably a trick (since when do vampries accidentally knock into things when they are in a life or dead situation?) and quickly turned back to survey his surroundings.

Suddenly, he felt a whisp of a breeze or something brush over his left ear from behind. He reacted and swung up the bottom half of the rod to his left. Nothing gave way and instead he felt an immense pain rip through his right shoulder- literally. Looking down he saw a blood-covered shape of a clawed hand sticking out of his shoulder. He tried to wrench himself off of Kaname's hand, but as the hand moved back through the wound, it grabbed a few bones and tissues on the way out. Ichiru cried out as the insides of his shoulder were torn out and his right arm went limp, letting one end of the Artemis Rod hit the ground with a clang.

The smell of blood made a slight snarl vibrate inside of Kaname's throat and he couldn't resist licking his talons free of the liquid. It smelled so much like Zero's did... but it wasn't, he would always be able to differentiate Zero's blood from Ichiru's. But he also knew that this was slightly what Zero's blood tasted like, so maybe when he killed this bastard, he could feast on him and pretend it was his dear Zero's lifeblood. Not that he would have ever "feasted" on Zero, but that was how a pureblood vampire would think of feeding on his favorite person's blood. They wanted to tear their head from their necks and drink from it like a fountain, but consiously they would never do such a savage thing. Well... not the good little vampires anyway.

"Damn it..." Ichiru growled lowly, menuvering the Artemis Rod with his one hand so that he held it in the middle. That was such a simple mistake and now he was down one hand. And it was bleeding quite badly... _and_ the innards Kaname had ripped out can't be replaced so easily, so that meant his arm might be useless for the rest of his life.

He turned to look behind him a bit sluggishly and saw that Kaname was lapping his blood off of his hand. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and Kaname smirked, lowering his hand.

"What can I say? I like blood."

And it wasn't like Kaname got to have real blood everyday. He made it a point to stick to Headmaster Cross' ideals and use the blood tablets.

Ichiru stood up straight and retracted the rod with a snap, but with no spoken sounds. He was done playing around with the vampire. An injury this bad was not anticipated and he wouldn't risk himself anymore.

Tucking the Artemis Rod in the waistband of his jeans, he moved his hand over until it met the hilt of one of those silver daggers that he so loved. He pulled it out slowly, letting Kaname see it. The pureblood tensed, but Ichiru knew he was prepared to dodge it and probably thought him foolish to pull it out so leisurely and at this distance.

But he wasn't going to throw it at Kaname who was on the opposite side of the room than Yuuki- Ichiru stood in the middle.

He turned lightning quick, using his middle to twist his upper body, but keeping his feet planted in one spot and, with a flick of the wrist, sent the dagger flipping towards Yuuki. He had no defenses up and had no time to do anything to guard himself, but he didn't need to and he knew it. The second that blade left his hand, he felt the pureblood run past him so fast even to his hunter's vision saw only a blur. It all only lasted a few milliseconds, but after one second had passed and the dust cleared, Ichiru could see that the stupid pureblood had done it.

He was standing in front of the chair with the Cross girl, hunched over her- his hands braced on the arms of the piece of furniture- with the silver dagger jammed in between his shoulderblades where Yuuki's head would have been.

"You move quite fast when motivated, Kaname-kun," Ichiru commented, turning to the pair of unmoving people. He retrieved the Artemis Rod and extended it, twirling it like a baton as he drew nearer to his target.

xXx

Kaname felt the blood oozing down his back and closed his eyes. He felt his muscles begin to shut down against the poison that was silver and he could barely move. Seiren was not even close to a pureblood and as such could move alot better than he could when she was hit. Besides, she was hit in the leg, no where near the spine or heart.

He could hear Ichiru's sharp footsteps getting closer, quickly, even without his vampire senses and knew that he was about to die. But... he saved Yuuki and when he died, he would at least have bargained her freedom with his life.

"I... I'm sorry, Zero..." he whispered silently- he had not avenged him, though.

The footfalls stopped and without a moment in between, he felt the end of the Artemis Rod bash into his left shoulder blade and it penetrated about two inches into his body, shattering the scapula. The charm the rod was infused with burned him from the inside and it spread through his veins like an injection of lava. He snarled and he jolted against the chair, making it scrape back along the floor. Ichiru yanked it back out roughly and Kaname's knees gave out and he pressed his forehead into Yuuki's lap, making sure to keep his teeth clenched tight. He would not scream.

"You sure are a tough one..." Ichiru grunted, reeling the weapon back to push it all the way through his heart this time.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!!_

Kaname froze at the resounding thunder of what sounded like gunfire and heard the Artemis Rod drop to the ground followed by a dull thump. The sounds were a bit muffled-sounding and he figured that he was about to pass out, but... there was one sound- a voice he could pick out among the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Kaname! Yuuki! Shit... Are you all right?"

"Z...Zero..." he groaned, lifting his head up from Yuuki's lap a little.

"Shh... Ichiru's down; it's just me, so lie still," the voice said. Kaname couldn't see him yet and wouldn't be able to scent him until the silver and charm wore off, but the voice... Tears ran down his cheeks again...

_Zero is alive._

Kaname fainted.

xXx

Zero almost didn't know what to do first- beat the shit out of Ichiru who was still alive on the floor behind him and the pile that was Kaname and Yuuki, help Kaname or help Yuuki. He decided to lay Kaname down first, away from Ichiru. So he heaved the pureblood off of Yuuki and the smell of blood coming from him was sickening in the sense that he was hurt. He pulled him behind the chair and sat down himself. Holding him close to his chest, he saw the dagger jutting out of his back and pulled it out swiftly. Kaname didn't move when he did that, but he laid him down on his stomach and moved over to Yuuki.

The fishing line was cutting into her wrists and ankles slightly so he quickly leaned down and cut the ones on her arms with his fangs, trying not to think of himself biting her wrists instead. Her arms flopped to her sides and he moved to the front gnawing her ankles free like some kind of silver-haired, humanoid, vampire hamster. She was now seated freely in the chair. He knew she was alive by the sound of her vitals, but he ran a quick check over her anyway- she was only unconsious.

Now...

He turned to his little twin brother on the floor, bleeding in four different spots. The one on his shoulder must have been made by Kaname, but the other three were bullet holes: one square in the center of his back, one in the back of his left thigh and the last entered in the upper part of his back, but Zero knew that at the moment, it was buried in his right lung.

The older Kiryuu slowly approached him and as he knelt before his brother, he winced at the thick cough from him. Blood spewed out from his mouth and pooled around his cheek where he was laying on his side, leaning towards his stomach. He would not survive this time.

"Ichiru..." Zero started, trying not to sound emotional, but... it was still his brother.

"...Z...Ze...ro..." Ichiru started raspily, his teeth red with his own blood as it spilled out from the corner of his mouth constantly in a mini, macabre waterfall. "T...Tell m...e..."

"Tell you what?" Zero asked softly, feeling his throat start to constrict as he pulled out his Bloody Rose again, loaded with the normal bullets.

Ichiru coughed violently before he could answer, clutching at his chest weakly as he expelled more thick clots of blood, trying to breathe with his one good lung. When he stopped, he wheezed, "Nii-san... do you...love me?" and when he looked up at Zero his eyes were not frigid or icy. They were soft and silver like the light that haloed the moon outside. Zero bit back a gasp and he reached out shakily to stroke away the bloodied locks of hair from his brother's face. This was the Ichiru that made up Zero's baby brother...

"Yes, Ichiru... I love you, okay? Now it's time... for bed..." he whispered, leaning down to kiss Ichiru's cheek softly like he did when they were little.

"O...kay..." he breathed, closing his eyes as the muzzle of the gun was pressed to his chest. The ragged breathing was ended with the explosion of a bullet and blood that blew out the back of his body and Ichiru was finally gone. Zero cried now with a short sob as he dropped the gun, quivering. The tears fell onto the palm of his hands when he looked at them- the hands that had to kill his brother. He quickly scrubbed the salty droplets away with the back of his hand.

Crying was something he only began to do to release some pain from the raping and now he wouldn't have to do that anymore... However, he was doing so now not because Ichiru the rapist died, but because the sweet, frail little brother also had to die. And it was the true Ichiru that he had seen at the end, and it probably would have been easier if Ichiru had been bitter to the end.

But Zero reasoned that he probably began raping him because he was missing some affection in his life. If it weren't for Shizuka, the whole family would still be together and Zero would have showered his little twin in love, but... Something went psychologically wrong with Ichiru, apparently.

Zero struggled to his feet wearily and moved back over to Kaname. His muscles hurt from being poisoned so much lately and then "dying". But when he woke up to Aido, Kain and Ichijo all standing over him looking pale, he knew he was not supposed to be alive. The faint taste of Kaname's blood on his tongue as he bustled around then, getting ready to go to the warehouse they spoke of, told him that Kaname had saved him. The last thing he remembered was shooting Ichiru down in Virginia and the others had filled him in on the rest before he left. Kaname had thought he was dead so he was suicidal and Ichiru was still alive and kidnapped Yuuki and _all _of this _crap _was going on... Zero was agitated when he had left.

He was still a little woozy and dropped to his knees next to Kaname. He gently shook him.

"Kaname. Kaname, wake up."

He knew the man was still alive, but he was not in good shape. The blood wasn't congealing quickly enough and the silver plus the charm was not helping. But, surprisingly enough, the pureblood's eyes opened slowly and the murky-looking aurburn eyes slid up to look at Zero. Immediately, a spark passed through Kaname's eyes and he tried to push himself up. Zero pressed him back down and said, "Quit it. You are not invincible." Kaname did lie still, but he looked so happy to see Zero and his eyes would not leave him. It made Zero blush a little and he growled, "Would you stop looking so... _enamored_. God, I should have let him kill you."

Kaname let out a low sound that sounded like a snort and he closed his eyes. So harsh, as usual. A sound echoed through the metal warehouse's remaining walls then, and Kaname recongnized it as Ichijo, Aido, Shiki and Kain. They entered the area and immediately, panic ensued. They rushed over and nearly knocked Zero out of the way trying to check on Kaname.

"Oh my God... Kaname..." Aido fretted, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. Kaname gave an irritated grunt and Aido backed off.

"Leave..." he growled. He wasn't mad, but the way his weak voice came out, rough and deep- it sounded like a growl.

"Kaname..." Ichijo said, disapprovingly. He was so prideful sometimes...

Zero frowned and said, "Kaname, they just want to help you."

The others looked at the hunter for a moment when he used Kaname's first name with no honorifics, but they supposed it was justified.

Kaname huffed and he rasped, "So? ...Take Yuuki and... Ichiru back." and he started to push himself up in a push-up fashion. The others all yelled something along the lines of, "Kaname!" or "Hey!" and attempted to stop him. At a quite dangerous-sounding snarl, they all backed off. Kaname worked himself into a sitting position with his legs bent slightly and his forearms resting on his knees by himself.

He licked his lips and swallowed, finally, saying, "Do it."

The others looked very mad that their leader was so stubborn, but they did get up. And it wasn't the pureblood powers- they were just used to listening to his orders. Anyway, Kaname must have something in mind. Zero only got up to place the Artemis Rod in Yuuki's holster for the others since they couldn't touch it, but he did not leave with them and the bodies they carried. He thought Kaname would bark at him to leave, too, but actually the brunette motioned for him to come over.

Zero stepped around the blood puddles everywhere and he knelt before Kaname.

"What? You ready to leave? You know, I don't know why you just didn't accept their help," Zero started, about to chew Kaname out for being such a hothead, but when the pureblood lunged forward, shoving Zero to the hard concrete floor and pinning him by the shoulders, he said nothing more. Instead, he stared, stunned, up into the red eyes above him.

"Repay... the favor..." he said, his voice sounding weak and wry, but Zero knew what he meant. Kaname was going to drink his blood to recover with. Even in this state, though, he saw the _may I?_ look in his eyes and Zero gulped. Let a vampire drink from his neck...? Images of Shizuka's face, covered with his own lifeblood, flashed before his eyes and he let out a small whimper. He closed his eyes and whispered, "No... You can drink from one of your friends..."

"Zero..." the pureblood whispered back, leaning down slowly and nuzzling his face lovingly. "I want... yours... I love you..."

Zero's eyes shot back open and he hissed, "What? Kaname... snap out of it..." He squirmed a bit under him and felt Kaname quake unstably, his hands slipping off of Zero's shoulders to rest on the sides of his arms instead. He stilled again and the brunette raised his head frowning. His eyes seemed to be saying, _Don't you believe me?_

"Jeez... Kaname..." Zero moaned. He knew the pureblood seemed infatuated with him, but this was... embarrassing. It would have been simpler if Kaname had just bitten him without asking. That way, he could just let him do it, yell at him later and then get over it because he didn't really mind. But he was being all considerate and stuff...

Zero blushed and growled, "F...Fine. Damn vampire..."

"Yes... But... I am your damn vampire..." he whispered, the smirk in his very voice.

He lowered his head again and nosed his neck, the side opposite the tattoo. Zero gulped again and moved his head away so the expanse of flesh was enlarged for Kaname to bite. He squeezed shut his eyes when Kaname licked over his skin, making a hot shiver run down his spine. He felt the tips of swollen fangs prick at his neck anxiously and his hands flew up and gripped Kaname's upper arms. Kaname murmured, "Ready...?"

"Just do it..."

Kaname chuckled in his chest and bit down gingerly, getting a wince from Zero, before sliding them all the way in until his lips met Zero's skin. Zero, unfortunately, could not supress the quite moan that flowed from his body and Kaname made a gutteral noise back. He began to draw, then, beckoned by the sweet wine of Zero. If it tasted this good, he could only imagine how delicious it would taste once the silver and such wore off. How long he had waited to drink from Zero was obvious in his desprate sucking and the lack of runoff as his tongue lapped up any stray drops.

Zero's hands seemed lost as they loosened in their grip and slid up to hug Kaname closer. It felt irritatingly amazing. Any pain he had before was gone already and he couldn't remember feeling any at all, now. All there was was this rippling, tingling pleasure spanning out from his neck and down his body. It swirled around in his belly for a moment before going lower and gathering in his loins. His hips twitched in a bit of self-conciousness and he screwed his eyes shut tighter. _Damn... _He was getting off from this. And what's worse, he still wanted more.

In the back of his mind, he was afraid Kaname would take a little too much, but the older vampire stopped himself, excercising impeccable control and kissed the healing bite marks. No marks on Kaname were healing yet, but the fresh and special blood would jump start the flushing out of the silver and other things in his blood. (Special because Zero's blood was Kaname's blood partner.)

"Can you feel it?" Kaname murmured, still cuddling into Zero's neck and shoulder. His voice was smoother now that he had his fill.

"Feel what...?" Zero asked, dazed and still holding onto Kaname.

"The blood bond is complete..."

Zero normally would have freaked out and gone into ignoring the pureblood in his embarrassment and resentment, but right now he was aroused and accepting whatever idea was in his mind right now. So he mumbled, "I feel it... It's warm..." And it was. The blood bond had strengthened and was now filling his mind... He could feel Kaname's life force intwining with his own, supporting it. Or more like his own was now helping support Kaname's more than it had when they had a one-way bond.

But there was something else...

Something hollow was pressing persistently at the new, two-way blood bond and it stung. It felt like something was missing from his very being and it started dousing his fire.

"...Let's... let's go..." he mumbled, distractedly.

--

**Author's Notes:** I know Cross seemed kind of like an airhead (and I know he's not really that dumb), but I needed to have him believe that shopping lie. D: And I know that I had promised Ichiru would die in a gory way, but I didn't want to bash him by like... chopping off his head (which is actually how I was gonna do it). I luff Ichiru... :3 But I did use some freaky similes, eh? Mini, macabre waterfall? I'd say that's graphic in a way.


	14. Beyond Repair

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino.

**Author's Notes: **Yo! This will be another good chappie- lots of random angst! :3 And I'm reading Blackened Wing's _Five Hundred Miles_ and _Blood Moon_ and lightpathetic's _A Place For Us_ so there is heavy influence (but not verbatim- that would be unforgivable) from them in this chappie, so credit and affections to them and their much-better-style-than-mine-ness. :knows that I suck:

**Chappie Warning: **Some romance between our two vampires, but all is not what it seems. o.o

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 14- Beyond Repair**_

Zero's leg bounced impatiently until Kaname finally left him alone for a moment to go take a shower. He insisted that the hunter take one first to get the offending scent of Ichiru off since he hadn't had a shower in days, but Zero had barely washed off- it was more like a steam bath. The ex-human had just stood there under the spray. He felt utterly _horrible_.

Even now, as Kaname bathed in his attached bathroom, he hunched over miserably and sunk both hands into his clean and fluffed silver locks, squeezing. His world was ending, it felt like. This hollow, empty feeling in his soul was like someone just came along with a mace and tore a chunk out of his very being. The pain inside was accordingly so. And, worse, it wasn't letting up- it was getting worse. The chill of this lonliness was eating him inside out and he let out a small moan of despair as he sunk lower, his head almost lying in his own lap.

He wanted to die so badly...

--

Kaname felt miles better after a shower and the happinest thrummed throughout his being until he probably glowed with mirth as he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Zero was alive and Ichiru was dead (his body being taken care of- properly. Zero wouldn't have wanted mistreatment of his body) and a mind-wiped Yuuki was safe in the Moon Dorm with Aido and the others and now he and Zero even had a two-way bond. Everything was perfect...

Well, it _was..._

He emerged from the bathroom to the sobering sight of a certain silver-haired ex-human rocking back and forth slightly with his head in his lap, masking his face with his hands. A small fraction of sorrow pricked at Kaname's mind from Zero's side of the bond. At first, he panicked, rushing over to Zero, saying worriedly, "Zero, what's wrong?" But it was then that a string of words flashed through his mind, reminding him that things weren't over just yet.

_If I die, you'll go mad..._

As Kaname well knew at this point, a severed blood bond can iradicate a man and Zero just had one broken. Even if it was for the best, his and Ichiru's life were intertwined, but with his twin dead, it felt like half of Zero's own life was destroyed. Ichiru was still hurting poor Zero and Kaname will be damned if the demented kid got Zero in the end after all they've been through this past hectic week.

"Kaname..." Zero moaned, his voice constricted and shaky. The hunter did not remove his face from his hands for fear of throwing up, feeling nauseous from the random traumatic feeling.

Immediately, Kaname knelt in front of the hunter and put his hands on either side of Zero's bowed head firmly yet gently. He had to get Zero's mind off of the broken feeling- he knew how he felt. Kaname had experienced it firsthand when he thought Zero had died and was now feeling a whole other kind of pain at thinking that his Zero was having to suffer that same pain. But what was worse was that he also knew how badly Zero just ached to give in and submit to the unimaginable urge to kill himself unless there was something else to stave it off.

"Zero. Zero, please, look at me," he soothingly said, tilting his head downwards to catch the ex-human's eyes with his own the moment they left the little cocoon of his hands. But at first nothing happened and Kaname thought he'd gone into some kind of mental breakdown. Then he heard it:

"Ichiru... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Ichiru, please... I need you..."

Kaname frowned hopelessly as Zero continued to whisper something along those lines for a few moments to himself. _How could he say that...? _was the first thing that Kaname thought, angrily. _The guy raped and abused him and now he says that he needs him?_ In his moment of bitterness, Kaname moved to stand and maybe just observe Zero in this pitiful state to make sure he didn't kill himself. If he didn't want Kaname to help ease the pain, then fine. He wouldn't.

But when he stood and began to drop his hands from the soft silver hair of the hunter, Zero suddenly looked up with swimming eyes at the loss of the warm palms.

"No! K-Kaname...!" he whispered urgently as if he'd just realized the pureblood was here; his amythest eyes wide and gazing up at the brunette with the expression of a child who had been told to wait here in the dark, alone. Oddly enough, it was kind of what it was. Zero was in a mental blackness and Kaname's mitigrating presence was making itself known in a most comforting manner. "P...Please..." he whimpered, reaching forward and twisting his fingers into the cloth of his shirt, pulling him back down.

The display of dependence from the strong hunter tugged on more than Kaname's heartstrings, it pulled insistantly on the bond and he lost the unnecessary bitterness in favor of a sweeter emotion. Tenderness pulsed from his being and he cupped Zero's now tear-streaked face with both hands. He sighed at the sight before him: Zero mewling out whines and nuzzling into his hands. Of course Zero didn't _need_ Ichiru- he just_ needed_ the half of his life energy and psychological reaches that had been shared with Ichiru back. But now that Ichiru was dead and had taken those mentally crucial things with him, betraying Zero's bond's trust, Zero was left to agonize. Kaname understood that now and murmured, sweet and sugary like honey, "I'm here... Don't cry, Zero."

"Oh, God... It hurts so much... Kaname..." he groaned, closing his eyes tightly and fisting his hands tighter in Kaname's shirt. "Make it... make it stop..." he pleaded, knowing he sounded so weak and so pathetic. But Kaname would never think of Zero like that, even if he wanted to, and he leaned down, resting his forehead against Zero's feverish one.

"I'll try..."

And he would try, as best as he thought he could using the only way he could think of.

He leaned up and pressed his lips to Zero's salty eyelids fleetingly, feeling Zero shudder at the much-needed contact. He had to feel Kaname's loving, caring bond over Ichiru's tainted and now tattered one, so he pressed closer to Kaname's warmth, sucking in a calming breath through his fangs. The pureblood forced a smile to Zero to show him everything was fine, but truthfully seeing Zero so broken up was scaring him a little. Many a vampire had gone mad by way of a severed blood bond... but then again, maybe they didn't have another one to fall back on like Zero did.

"Oh... Kaname..." Zero moaned, sounding desprate for something to anchor him to sanity and he rubbed his cheek against Kaname's clothed belly like a kitty cat. Even though this was no time to get horny, Kaname's stomach formed a knot of heat and dropped it southward, making him squirm a little. "Touch me... please..." Zero whispered hoarsely; not helping to calm the older vampire's libido.

Kaname blinked in aroused confusion, but he didn't need to be told twice. He swiftly moved his hands up to Zero's back and gently rubbed his tensed shoulders and played with the soft fuzz at the back of his neck that tapered away from his hairline back there. Zero purred lightly at the contact and his hands loosened a tiny little bit from Kaname's shirt as the powerful two-way bond released comfort and affection to his nerves and senses. _Kaname is here... He will always be here..._

Zero wanted more of this pleasure, but, as he began pushing up the hem of Kaname's shirt, little did he know that the pureblood was trying not to let himself do anything too... perverted to Zero in this state. Obviously, Zero was not completely in his right mind at the moment, and Kaname felt that if he did anything more than simple touching and soft, consoling words, it would feel like he was taking advantage of the melancholic Zero. However, Zero had a different idea in mind and he slid both hands up Kaname's shirt, making the pureblood shiver with delight.

"Zero..." he said softly, torn between wanting to stop him and letting him do as he please. He... was leaning more towards the latter. The former was a wiser choice, given their delecate, sprouting relationship, but his body seemed to want to leave Zero to his own devices. Besides, if he just let Zero do what he wanted with no returning advances, then the hunter couldn't blame him, right?

Zero didn't react at all to Kaname's half-protest and just focused on the feel of the pureblood's smooth skin on each side of his waist. He moved his right hand to the flat, firm plane of his stomach and drifted lower slowly. He dipped one of his fingers into the slight hollow of Kaname's belly button and the brunette's body quivered again. Zero smirked slyly and continued lower with that hand until he hit the waistline of Kaname's pants. He heard Kaname's breath hitch and he looked up to the pureblood. He looked calm, but his eyes and set mouth belied his exterior and Zero knew he was starting to lose it. Of course, the rather obvious protrusion in Kaname's pants didn't hurt Zero's theory, either. Zero thumbed the elastic away from Kaname's body and pressed ever lower.

Kaname shifted awkwardly as Zero's hands checked out his excited anatomy leisurely. He felt weird just standing here while Zero did this, but... he knew how Zero was. If Kaname did anything, later Zero would accuse him of molesting him without Zero fully knowing what was going on...

He glanced down at Zero's hand in his pants and up his shirt- the one in his shirt moving around to the small of his back to pull him closer again.

Then again, if he did nothing, Zero could just turn it around again and say that he let Zero do this on purpose, knowing that Zero was out of it from losing Ichiru. Kaname sighed... Zero was so hard to understand. Suddenly, Zero did something quite wonderful down in his pants and Kaname let out a gasping shudder, gripping the hunter's shoulders. Zero seemed pleased with this reaction and did it again, whatever the hell it was, and Kaname's reason crashed to the ground. He had been thinking that maybe he should be the responsible one and stop Zero's roaming hands and instead just sit with him and talk about something to keep his mind off of Ichiru, but...

"Nng... God, Z-Zero..."

...That was _not _going to happen at this point.

He gave in to Zero's pulls from his left hand and moved closer, looking to deepen Zero's hold on him as well. But before he got a chance to mount the bed, positioning himself above the silver-haired vampire, and thus, mounting Zero, the hunter stood up. They were so close already that Zero's body was flush against Kaname's and their heat mingled deliciously, making both vampire's eyelids flutter for a moment in dizziness. Zero's hand left Kaname's pants, though, and he just wrapped his arms around Kaname- his hands still inside of his shirt, though- and held him close, burying his head into his chest.

"Kaname..." he sighed. It was amazing how whole and content he felt when he was with the pureblood. Words could barely discribe it- before the bonds he thought he had felt all of the emotions a person could feel, but this was one the world hadn't thought of a word for yet. The blizzard that was the broken bond was fading considerably, but now in addition to seeking relief from that biting horribleness of the shattered bond, he wanted Kaname more than ever. He wasn't sure if it was strictly the bond doing this or something more, but right now he didn't really care.

The ex-human moved his lips to Kaname's neck and kissed his sensitive bite-area somewhat tentatively despite the burning desire building up inside of his body, making the pureblood tremor and tilt his head away, silently begging for a bite. But Zero did not bite right away, even though his fangs throbbed and lengthened eagerly. He had some of Kaname's blood earlier when the pureblood unknowingly dissolved the second poison Ichiru had injected by giving Zero's corpse his lifeblood, but Zero would never tire of the older vampire's fine, red wine.

His pearly white fangs' sharp tips brushed over Kaname's neck teasingly, but he moved to nip at his collarbone instead while Kaname groaned frustratingly. He closed his eyes and brought his fingers up to tangle themselves in Zero's lustrous tresses.

"Zero..."

"You can wait..." the hunter huskily growled back even as his silver-lavender eyes were tinting with the telltale ruby of bloodlust. Obviously, he was biding his time to either annoy Kaname or to make that much better when he did bite him, if he did.

Kaname huffed inwardly about how cocky Zero was getting when he was in control to some extent and made a mental note to make sure Zero did not get used to it. But it was kinda sexy to see Zero dominate him, especially since no one else would dare try to subjugate him- a pureblood. This was actually a new experience for the brunette, but he would not let Zero know that. Kaname wasn't one for _not_ being in control and if he told Zero that, the hunter would probably get all self-satisfied at making the high-and-mighty Kaname Kuran submit to him.

But his wry thoughts were interrupted by Zero suddenly ripping Kaname's shirt off over his head and tossing it somewhere.

"Zero!" Kaname said in a sort of scolding manner, trying to hide his shock. Zero was... aggressive... And _damn_ did it turn him on! He watched as Zero rid himself of his own troublesome shirt and before the hunter could return to Kaname, the older vampire caught the other's head in his hands to hold him still. At first, he looked startled at the jolt it had caused, but Kaname quickly moved in and passionately kissed Zero full on the lips. Kissing on the neck and face were one thing, but the mouth is one of an animal's most vulnerable areas. It was sensitive in there and it led to its insides. Zero had allowed a kiss like this to Kaname before, but he had asked that time.

Now he moaned, sounding frightened and he was! It was silly, he knew, because Kaname wouldn't hurt him. He knew that, too. And the hunter was the one who was ravaging Kaname a moment ago, but all of a sudden, as Kaname's warm tongue laved over his own erotically, he was afraid and felt exposed.

"Ka... Kaname...!" he breathed, trying to pull away from the pureblood's hungry mouth.

Thankfully, he listened, not wanting to scare him and Kaname pulled away only enough to whisper, "I'm sorry, Zero... But... I know you want this."

"Wh-what?" Zero said, still panting a bit from Kaname's fervent kiss.

"You are only like this because of your brother... "

Kaname frowned, saddened by the truth he had seen the first time he touched Zero like this. He held Zero's face gently like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on... and maybe it was. It might have been the bond or maybe his desires had given up on the fragile and shy Yuuki, but he knew he wanted Zero over everyone else. He still held Yuuki dear, he couldn't just forget about her, no, but Zero was different. Yuuki's body and mind were soft and something to be overly cared for as to not mar it. But this vampire... Zero... He would not stain so easily and Kaname yearned for him even more because of that.

But at the mention of Ichiru, Zero's face paled. Before Zero could start to relapse, Kaname started caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. Unconsiously, Zero leaned into the touch, his body automatically seeking comfort in Kaname, but his eyes still looked pained.

"I won't speak of him anymore until you are over it, but you know it's true... Now hold still so I can help you get better."

Zero was heard swallow a lump in his throat and he nodded distractedly. But a thought occurred as Kaname leaned back in with a short, superficial kiss to his lips...

"You..." he started, quietly. Kaname stopped nosing Zero's neck to look up at him in question. "You are only doing this because I need it?"

"...What are you saying like that for? I'm trying to make you forget about Ichiru," Kaname stated, confused about why Zero seemed so offended.

"I... I thought... that you wanted to do this sort of thing with me," Zero said, slowly, seeming possessed. Kaname's eyes widened as anger started to flare up behind Zero's reddening silver orbs. He knew Zero was going to overthink this...

"No, Zero..." he sighed, trying to put out this particular fire before it burned down their relationship which Kaname would not be able to stand losing. And, in reality, neither would Zero. "I do want to do this with you, but--"

"Or were you trying to take advantage of me?" he questioned, a sneer forming on his lips, igniting Kaname's other fear of how Zero would interperate this. "Don't you think I've been through enough abuse by way of sex? Not everyone can be so careless as you, Kuran!" he shouted, letting go of Kaname and snapping out his last name. Kaname's auburn eyes widened and he drew back farther.

"Zero--" he tried again, before Zero would take off, but he was cut off by a crushing kiss to his lips. He moaned and his hands hovered by Zero's shoulders, wondering if they were supposed to embrace him or what. But Zero only pulled away again to snarl, "Well, let me pretend you aren't like him." and instead tongues, teeth and lips clashed in a staggering, devastaing assault on the senses. Kaname reeled slightly, moaning at Zero's avid, yet rough, kisses before he felt himself spinning. He almost went into survival mode, his insticnts spazzing out about how he was most definitely not in control anymore, but he felt the plush cushion of the bed under his back and the warm, aggrevated weight of a vampire hunter turned vampire on top of him.

--

Zero had tears brimmed on the bottom of his almost completely red-colored eyes, but Kaname didn't have the chance to feel the bond tell him to console; Zero was not crying for any reason but Kaname's deception anymore.

How could someone lie about loving someone? It was beyond Zero... Even if Kaname seemed to only care about his own interests, he did not seem like the type of man to play other people for his own amusment. Especially people he cared about...

_But I guess I'm not really one of those people._

However, he'd be damned if he just ran off like some little girl, sobbing because his crush didn't return his exact, pure feelings of love. Because, yeah, he loved the pureblood, what of it? Didn't matter much when Kaname only wanted him for sex though, did it. So he would get what normal couples worked for and he would show just how much it hurts to be subjected to unwanted sexual advances. And, you know what? Zero knew that he was about to do exactly what Ichiru did to him, to Kaname. He didn't care.

"Zero, stop! What are you doing!?" Kaname shouted, trying to get through to Zero, but the other vampire would hear none of it. Kaname figured where this was going and did not panic, but only felt pity for how badly Zero was reacting to this whole thing. His common sense was going out the window and now he was making up other people's reasons for doing things. He would probably have to knock the boy out...

But when Zero whispered, "_Veikr_..." and Kaname convulsed once, he knew the situation had gone from vexing to problematic. Zero had used an anti-vampire charm to take away Kaname's powers, both physical and mental, so now Zero was the one who would be calling the shots.

"Zero, stop..." Kaname said quietly and unalarmingly to attempt to calm Zero down, even as he felt even more vulnerable by the loss of his vampire abilities. "You don't know what you are doing..."

"Shut up, Kuran," Zero spat, pinning the now weakened pureblood down to the mattress, painfully. "Don't talk down to me. Now that I figured out your plans for me, you are in no position to negociate."

"What?" Kaname said, baffled by Zero's babbling. What was he going _on _about? "My plans for you? God, Zero what is _wrong_ with you?" he said, exasperated.

Zero gave a dry laugh and shook his silver head.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything painful... It'll feel good, so just pretend it worked out for you and I won't tell anyone. Not even Yuuki."

"Damn it, Zero, I'm serious," Kaname snarled, baring his fangs. "Let me up. This is becoming increasingly annoying."

"Oh, so I'm _annoying _now, is that it? Because I won't bend to your will?" Zero said, feigning astonishment. But he was kind of amused that Kaname would suddenly act like this, revealing his true feelings for Zero because his "victim" has found out what was really going on. "Well, I'm not letting you up, for your information. I..." he purred now, leaning down to kiss Kaname's scowling lips once before finishing, "...am going to make love to you and act like you love me. Okay? I know you don't really feel that way about me, Kuran, it's all right, I get it- I am nothing; no one to worry about," he said, sounding sympathetic. "I know it's really kind of pathetic, but I feel pretty screwed up right now."

"Zero, please, listen to me for a second--"

_Why does he think that I don't love him?_

"You know- broken blood bond and all," Zero cut him off again, sharply tearing Kaname's sweat pants down his legs, exposing his genitalia. Kaname was full and well enraged now by this insane behavior Zero was exhibiting and he began to kick at Zero, who was on all fours over him. He caught a heel in Zero's still bare stomach and Zero grunted, moving one of his hands to hold his middle. This movement, in turn, released one of Kaname's arms and he took the chance to reach up and deck Zero in the face. A revolting cracking sound resounded throughout the room and blood blossomed from the hunter's nose along with a snarling moan from his mouth. Immediately, Kaname regretted that, but it was already over and done and not even the tantilizing scent of Zero's blood could make him feel better about what he just did.

"Z-Zero... I didn't mean to..." he started quietly, trying to get to a retreating Zero who was sliding off of the bed. The ex-human groaned and cradled his broken nose while staggering over to the bathroom, blood dotting the carpet as he went. Kaname sighed in frustration and pulled up his pants; getting up himself. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go...

When he reached the bathroom, he saw Zero wincing as he dabbed at his bleeding nose with a moist washcloth. He looked quite forlorn and did not even look at Kaname when he leaned against the doorframe. They stood in a agonizing silence for a minute while Zero tended to his nose. But then he said, very softly, "I'm sorry... I'll be going now..."

"Wait!" Kaname said, a little too quickly and a trifle too loudly. "How... how's your nose?" He wasn't going to apologize for that- Zero had warrented it, but that did not mean he wasn't concerned.

"It will heal," Zero said, looking at the tile as he placed the soiled cloth over the edge of the sink. Kaname thought he could see an ashamed blush on Zero's cheeks as he continued hastily, "Sorry about the mess." And he turned to rush by Kaname. As he passed, he muttered the counter-charm and Kaname felt his powers flood back into him along with his normal sense of security, but that wasn't the issue now.

"Zero," he said, a tone in his voice that made Zero's skin crawl and falter in his escape. "Will you be all right?"

"I told you, it will heal, I'm a vampire, too, unfortunately-" he snapped, not turning around.

"That's not what I mean," the pureblood snipped right back, coming up behind Zero and grabbing his wrist, spinning him around to face him. Zero tugged at his arm, but Kaname held it fast- Zero's tears were falling this time instead of welling at the bottom eyelids. "Zero..." But the hunter covered his face with his other hand and cried, "I'm fine, let me go! I said I was sorry! I don't know what came over me, all right?! So let me go and quit hassling me..."

Zero knew how terrible he'd just acted with Kaname a moment ago. He honestly didn't know what possessed him to cause that behavior, but he still believed himself when it came to Kaname's feelings. He was only using him to replace Yuuki's spot, physically, probably. But still, this was unforgivable, so maybe it was better if he just dropped all personal ties with the older vampire. He felt like a fool and his heart was demolished. It was time to just put up those barriers around his heart again.

"But Zero... I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you..." Kaname insisted. He was in his right mind when he said that earlier. He felt Zero's forearm tense up where he held him still, but Zero shook his head, his fingers digging into his face where he masked his tears.

"Please... just let me go," he said, barely above an anguished whisper.

...Kaname obeyed and let Zero go.

--

**Author's Notes: **I know that the second sentence in Kaname's part in the beginning had the word "and" over and over. I did that on purpose to show Kaname's hyperness without actually having him be hyper- Kaname being hyper I can't see.

God, I feel so unoriginal... Look... in _Crimson Door _by Blackened Wing, she/he had a broken blood bond scene that sorta had the romance like I did mine end and I don't wanna say I stole it... ('cause I didn't) but I used some parts of it in here... --

Of course, the part where Zero started freaking out wasn't intended, the boy just started getting crazy on his own. :sighs: So now I have to make them get back together. --;

And uh... "veikr"... I believe it means "pliant" in Old Norse and it is he origin of the word "weak". The V is pronounced as a W so...

Oh and if any of you have heard of a band named Wavorly, please tell me. :3 ((They are sooo awesome. And usually Christian rock isn't my cup of tea. is listening to Tenacious D right now. See?))


	15. Feminine Touch

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita.

**Author's Notes: **That last chappie was _not_ how it was supposed to be. ; And don't forget that Kaname erased Yuuki's memory of the kidnapping.

**Chappie Warnings:** Nah. Not really. A little yaoi, but nothing really graphic.

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 15- Feminine Touch**_

Something was going on. Something weird and tense was going on. It had been a few weeks since Zero, Kaname and the others returned from America, but Zero seemed more... stormy and even Kaname seemed a little upset by something. They still went about their days as usual, but it was the more subtle things that Yuuki had come to notice as the new month opened up. Zero and Kaname never exchanged rivaling glances anymore. Well... at first, Kaname would look at the back of Zero's head for a moment as if he were waiting for him to turn around, but Zero never did. After a while, the pureblood didn't even try anymore.

And Zero- when their "father" would make them all eat dinner together, he was a bit more passive to Kaien's little barbs than usual and not blow up and flip things over. Truthfully, it creeped Yuuki out. She was used to Zero being fiery and cross at everything that irked him, but now he was... docile, in a way. Even towards her, Zero had changed a little. Kaname never had much time to do anything with Yuuki, so she didn't know if he was like that, too, but she was always with Zero. He was more distant and she wondered if it had anything to do with how Ichiru never came around anymore.

But one afternoon, she grew fed up with her friend's emotional problems.

"Zero!" she huffed, tugging on his arm as they headed back to the Sun Dorms for the final rounds as the sun set.

"Yes?" he replied with a glance over his shoulder, only pulling her along.

"What happened between you and Kaname-sama?" she asked.

Zero froze mid-step and he rounded on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you two are both acting strange, so I thought maybe he bullied you or something."

For some reason, Zero looked relieved and he averted his eyes to the school building where the Night Class was getting ready to start working. He mumbled, "No, he didn't do anything..."

Yuuki put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Zero, you are the worst liar ever. You're looking right at the academics building where they are- where _he _is!"

Zero sighed and turned on his heel to continue to the dorms.

"You're crazy. Nothing happened."

"...Do you bite him?" she whispered.

"What?!" Zero burst, spinning around to look down at her again.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you barely take from me anymore!" she insisted. But she wasn't angry about that- if anything, she was mad because they didn't bother telling her.

"..."

Yes, he still drank from Kaname, even though it was horribly awkward now. Especially when Kaname would accidentally moan or try to touch Zero in a personal manner. Just because they weren't talking anymore didn't mean the potent two-way bond let up. Actually, it was harder to ignore now that they were essentially depriving themselves of each other.

"You did bite him..." she confirmed, a hand to her chin. "So what happened? You stopped drinking from me a while ago and you haven't behaved like this until a few weeks ago."

"Yuuki..." Zero pleaded. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. He'd been thinking of the pureblood enough lately, as it was. He still loved the bastard, but he had to get over him. It was over with.

"No. If you two were getting along that well and now there was a fight, I want to know. You two never tell me anything..." she pouted some more, following the other prefect as he decided to skip on the last route and go to the Headmaster's dwellings.

"...You don't know what you're talking about..." he said quietly. He wanted to confide in her so badly... but what if she got disgusted? She was really the only thing he had left in this world. His love for her burned as hot as it did when this all started, but he was thinking that it wasn't the same at all kind of passionate, lusty and affectionate fire that burned for the pureblood. Hers was tender, no doubt, but the flare for the pureblood was so much more deeper and intimate. ...It irritated Zero to know that he still felt like that after the quarrel.

"I don't? Well, why don't you tell me? Please, Zero? I won't tell anyone... You know I won't think any less of you," she begged. And it wasn't an empty beg- Zero knew she would not tell a soul if he said not to, nor would she make fun of him.

He glanced over his shoulder once more to her puppy eyes.

"...Fine..." he sighed.

xXx

Yuuki hugged a pillow to herself while she listened to Zero's story- and what a story it was! Abuse, rape, fights, blood bonds and even death. Zero seemed hesitant to tell her at first, but as he explained, other things needed to be told to understand other parts, so why not just tell the whole tale? Well, he did and now Yuuki was speechless.

They were in the living room of the Headmaster's home on campus. They were all ready for bed (Kaien already asleep), but this was going to be done before they went to sleep.

"Wow... All that happened- and Kaname erased my memory- that bad, huh," Yuuki uttered lamely. That seemed like an understatement. "Zero... I'm sorry... Why didn't you tell anyone that he was doing those horrible things to you?"

Zero waved it off. He's heard that enough all ready.

"He's all ready gone- it's all over..."

Yuuki conceded with a nod and then, "Well, what about Kaname-sama?"

"...What about him?"

A little smirk graced her face and she said, "You like him, don't you?"

"...! I-"

"Don't even try to lie, Zero!" she giggled. "You like him and you know it!" she laughed again at Zero's cute blush. She wasn't laughing _at _him and he was aware of it, but still.

"Yuuki, shut up... Anyway... he doesn't like me like that..." Zero mumbled, drooping his head backwards onto the soft back cushion of the sofa.

"How do you know?" Yuuki asked. She wasn't worried or grossed out by this. She loved them both dearly and if they found love in each other's arms then they have every right to happiness as anyone else. Besides, from the way it sounded, they deserved a break.

"He was only using me to replace you," he said, looking at her sideways.

"What?

"Yeah. He liked you... so did I..." he confessed.

Yuuki blushed a little and looked at her wiggling toes hanging off the couch.

"...But... he never told me... Did he tell you that he loved you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Zero grumbled.

Yuuki made a face.

"And don't you love him?"

"...Yeah..." he grumbled lower.

Yuuki sat up and said animatedly, "Then what's the problem?! You two love each other so why are you both acting like little kids?"

Zero looked shocked at her outburst and he said, "He doesn't _really _love me, Yuuki."

"Zero...! You're being stupid! Kaname-sama would never joke about something like that! Do you really think so little of him?"

"Huh?"

"Well, why exactly did you guys start arguing?" she asked, ruffled by Zero's silly thinking, and trying a different approach.

"Um..." Zero recalled how he almost raped Kaname that day and frowned. "I did something... unwise when my blood bond with Ichiru broke..."

"Okay, and it made Kaname mad?"

"...No. I got mad at him," Zero admitted, hating that he was now becoming the bad guy in all of this. Yuuki slapped a hand to her face, groaning, "Zero..."

"Look, I'm fine with not being with him, so just drop it," he advised, getting ready to get up and go to bed, but Yuuki grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"No! I don't understand why you won't go back to him."

Zero plopped back down. He knew why he wouldn't. He felt like a clown. He was the one who started all of this and now he would not take Kaname back no matter how obvious the pureblood wanted it to go back to the way it was. Even Zero wanted it to go back to that warm, lovely relationship, especially now that Yuuki had helped him see that maybe Kaname did truly loved him. But his foolish pride would not allow it this far into his rejection to the older vampire. And now Kaname wasn't even trying to get Zero back anymore- he probably lost interest.

He voiced that to Yuuki, sadly: "He probably doesn't even want me anymore..."

"Nonsense," Yuuki said, waving a hand in the air. "Someone like Kaname Kuran goes suicidal over your "death"? I'd say his interest in you runs pretty deep."

"Maybe..." Zero shrugged.

"...I'll talk to Kaname."

"No- don't," Zero immediately started, knowing full well how that normally ends up.

"No, not _for _you. _About _you. And we could use some help..."

--

Kaname read the letter on his desk when he stepped into his dorm room. He wasn't expecting it to say anything important, they usually never did, but this time, he found it pretty demanding to his attention. In fact, it jumped up to number one on his to-do list before bed.

_Zero is planning something foolish. Please help. Come to the park._

_-Yuuki_

xXx

"Yuuki, where is he?" Kaname asked as soon as he was within her human hearing range. He was shushed though and then was beckoned closer. He came closer and followed where her graceful finger pointed off to in the distance from behind the tree-pocked area of the park they were in, a little ways off from the campus. It was a little too sunny out for Kaname, but after reading that note, he was off- hoodie and all.

He picked up the scent then, as the wind changed, and his heart did flips at the smell of Zero's flavor on his tongue. He missed Zero alot... Ever since the fallout after Ichiru's death, Zero had been ignoring him and even holding off the passion of blood trips. Speaking of blood- the hunter was depriving Kaname of his blood which was wreaking havoc on Kaname's systems. What kind of completed blood bond was that? He had only drunk it that once and that was it. It was cirminal, really.

"What is he doing here?" Kaname murmured, his eyes half-conciously locked on Zero, who was seated on a bench, out of the sun and under a tree. His clothes were casual- untucked dark green short sleeved tee and some denim jeans with stylish rips along both legs. Kaname couldn't help but think that he looked pretty damned sexy.

"I dunno... he's been there for a while. Class is canceled for the Day Class today, and after the morning escort he left. It looks like he's waiting for someone," she said, distracted-sounding as she, too, studiously watched her friend.

They both waited, inconspicuously standing halfway behind a tree and half-covered by some bushes up to their waists. Kaname was just about to suggest relocating up into a tree because, one: Zero would probably see them if he looked over, and two: they looked ridiculous and blaringly stalker-esque. But then, two things happened at once. (1) Kaname sensed an unfamiliar vampire, he felt like a noble vampire, a little strange to have just out-and-about, and (2) Zero stood up and said, "There you are."

Yuuki couldn't hear Zero from this distance but she could see him saying something. She looked up at Kaname who relayed, "He said, "There you are"... " He didn't have to voice his feeling a vampire in the area because the one who was giving off that aura came into view and stopped in front of the ex-human, taking down his hood as he stepped into the shade with Zero. Yuuki, while obviously not a vampire, could sense his vampiric aura and she gasped, "Kaname, that's a-"

"I know..." he nodded.

The vampire was young-looking. Only about sixteen or maybe just turned seventeen and actually quite beautiful. He had brown hair, like Kaname's- wavy and pretty, that stopped just before his slim shoulders, a few ends brushing over them. The top of his head just reached Zero's eye level, but he had an air of maturity around him and a business-like, emerald gaze upon Zero. He was tricked out in dark blue, baggy jeans with a silver chain looped from the front pocket to the back- a bold statement for a vampire although it probably was not real silver. He had a slim-fitting, long-sleeved jacket-shirt on that was patterned with black and white horizontal stripes. Very cute and seductive in a 'naughty boy' kind of way. Kaname didn't like him.

Zero was heard say, "You are Nezu Harita, correct?"

The other, Nezu, confirmed with, "That's right. So where are we doing this thing?"

"Um... where ever you think people won't see. I don't want you to take too much. Just enough to see if it works..."

"Of course, of course. If it doesn't work, then I'll give you the money, as promised."

Kaname repeated all of this to Yuuki, but his aggrevation was apparent in his tone. It sounded like Zero was about to let this kid drink his blood for something. And if that something didn't happen, Nezu would give him some cash for the meal. That was Zero's blood- _Kaname's_ blood. He seethed... What the hell could Zero be trying to achieve by feeding this runt his own precious lifeblood? If it was something he could have easily come to Kaname for, he would be very, very upset. A very upset pureblood was one thing, but a very, _very_ upset one was something else entirely. Things blew up when that happened.

"This way, then," Nezu prompted, walking over towards the little used jogging path. It was a little paved trail that wound through a thicker section of greenery and once well into the path, people couldn't really see you if you were positioned right. The traffic on it slowed down considerably once a new hiker and bike trial opened up a few blocks away and right now, there weren't alot of people out for running in this part of town.

"They are going to the jogging path," Kaname hissed, starting to follow. But Yuuki grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Wait! What if the vampire or Zero senses you?"

"Oh well," Kaname growled, eyes about to literally burn a hole in the back of Nezu's head.

xXx

"Which way did they go...?" Yuuki whispered, stepping over some wandering tree roots. She figured not only could Kaname smell them and feel them, but he could also see in low light and into any shadows they may have gone into. She was just along for the sake of curiosity and conern. Because since when does Zero set up meetings with vampires? And for a blood exchange!

"This way..." he murmured, helping her step off of lumpier patches of nature. The other two vampires had deviated from the beaten path a little... no doubt for privacy reasons. Kaname felt small a surge of possessiveness and temper. This was so unnecessary of Zero. It was all one big misunderstanding; didn't the boy take the time to think about it over the weeks they were apart? _God_...

Kaname started at as a sudden sweet scent assaulted his senses.

"Zero's blood..." he rumbled, too low for Yuuki to hear, his eyes snapping over to the direction of the smell. "Please, just wait here, Yuuki..." he commanded and he disappeared, not being able to wait for her clumsy, sluggish human self to catch up.

As he all but disappeared, Yuuki smirked and indeed did wait- but her smirk was about to be wiped from her face. For Kaname was not the only one in store for a little surprise.

Because, while Yuuki didn't know it had happened, Zero's blood being spilled was not part of the deal.

xXx

((Back up a little to when Zero and Nezu first entered the forested area.))

Zero felt a little silly for going along with Yuuki's harebrained scheme to get Kaname "so jealous that he'll forget all about your argument or whatever it was and sweep you right off your feet!" It was very girlish and vain of him to actually believe that it might work and Kaname would come, in a bitter- yet smitten- rage, as she planned, smack around the little vampire they had hired and whisk Zero back to the academy, cooing into his ear his apologies and love and stroking his hair comfortingly.

Zero sighed almost wistfully, but mostly hopelessly at the thought. Besides, it was the ex-human's fault anyway. He was the one who almost raped Kaname and ended up shunning the pureblood for belief of only using the hunter to get rid of his pent-up, lusty urges- both from the blood bond and knowing Yuuki was not the one for him.

But he knew he was here- Zero could feel it in his blood. A little ripple of excitement coarsed through him at the thought of Kaname actually dragging himself way out here in the daytime to stop him from offering his blood to this random, aristocratic vampire.

Because that was the plan, soap opera-ish as it may be: Zero and company (including Nezu, the hired hand) were supposed to pretend that all of the weeks Kaname had gone without drinking Zero's blood (even though it was how own fault, the hunter soon realized sourly) were taking its toll on poor, downtrodden Zero and he needed release. So he went out and contacted a vampire who looked sort of like Kaname- to highten the illusion- to drink his blood and would see if it made him feel as fufilled and pleasured as Kaname's first bite had. In other words, a blood call boy.

But of course, Nezu would not really be biting Zero, but only standing there and nuzzling into his neck as if he were and Zero maybe moaning a little to increase believibilty and flaming jealousy from Kaname. Although, when making this ludicrous plot, they seemed to have forgotten Kaname's keen senses and the fact that Nezu, in reality would feel Kaname's powerful and forboding aura. But they went along with it anyway and it seemed to be flowing along as planned.

Until now.

--

The pair of vampires stepped into a secluded little area not too far from the normal dirt and crushed-vegetation path to start their charade. They knew Kaname would be able to scent after them so they wouldn't have to get conspicuously conspicuous. ((X3)) The younger vampire had led the way in silence, not here to make friends, just here for the money that was being paid for the job. Although, it wasn't so much getting paid than getting to do something interesting- he had money.

He really did not mind pretending to drink from this hunter. The guy (Zero) wasn't a mean and crazed hunter like he thought the whole lot of them were, and he was good-looking; anyway he was also a vampire- odd but he wouldn't pry. It wouldn't be so bad to snuggle into his pale warm neck for a few moments. However... this pureblood that he would be crossing swords with if things went awry... now _that _was making heat rise under his collar.

"Here will be suitable, right?" Nezu stopped to ask the following vampire, motioning to the area small enough for the two of them to stand by a tree.

"Yeah. Get over there before he comes though," he ordered, coming up behind him to usher the brunette faster. Nezu huffed a little at the rudeness and stepped through the bushes, positioning himself so that he was facing the thick tree trunk, but a few feet from it. When Zero came over, they noticed it was a bit more cramped than it looked and their arms and bodies were rubbing up against each other awkwardly.

"Why are you standing right there? Move over..." Zero grumbled, obviously trying not to look directly at Nezu with such a small distance between them. Never mind that he was taller than him, the boy had his head tilted up at him as he spoke, listening with his green eyes accented by the forest around them.

"No. You are supposed to be up against the tree. A picture of helplessness," Nezu explained, a sly and playful grin on his face. Zero glared at him a moment with a little rosiness to his cheeks from the suggestion before moving back to lean against the tree. Nezu put his palms on either side of Zero's shoulders lightly and guaged Kaname's distance from them. He was progressing slowly. That human Yuuki girl must be slowing him down.

Nezu turned his attentions back to the bored, yet anxious-looking ex-human under him, pinioned to the tree. His wonderful amythst-hued eyes searched around the woodland for something interesting to watch while they waited, and, finding no purchase, eventually fell back to look into the other vampire's face. He ran his eyes over the staring teen and murmrued, "What are you looking at...?" Fearing the answer might be something freaky, he shook his head and said, just to sound like he forgot about it already, "What is that idiot pureblood doing?"

"Kiryuu-san, no offense, but you are very beautiful," Nezu whispered, leaning a little closer, his hands still on either side of the hunter. Said hunter blinked a few times before giving a dry, short laugh.

"Quit kidding around like that, man... I'm straight..." he said slowly, his eyes becoming trapped in Nezu's uncomfortably serious ones.

"I'm not kidding and anyway, you are in love with the pureblood right? He's a man."

"Um..." Zero muttered, trying to think of something to say because Nezu was right about that last thing. However, he really couldn't afford another admirerer. He just got over the broken blood bond and now he was trying to win Kaname back over. But this kid... he seems for real... but he only thinks Zero is attractive so this shouldn't get very far. Zero, feeling more assured with that said, "Well... thank you, but maybe you should just focus on the job, okay?" He ripped his gaze from Nezu's and looked back over to where the pathway was. _Kaname, please hurry... ;_

The younger, but surprisingly more dominating-feeling, vampire suddenly bent his head and pressed his nose into Zero's neck, the side opposite the tattoo and began nuzzling there, fangs grazing over the skin. That was where Kaname's bite was administered that one, devastating time and the sensitive, unsatisfied nerves there shot a feeling of extremely strong pleasure through Zero making him moan and his knees buckle.

"Ah... is... is he near?" Zero whispered, trying to act like he did not just react so strongly to some stranger's fangs.

"No, not really. Not yet," he murmured, licking over his skin and discovering that the hunter tasted rather yummy. He wondered if his blood tasted the same, but he knew he must excersise restraint lest he form a one-way bond and then get blown up from the inside out by the pureblood. Anyway, he kinda liked Zero and figured biting him would only scare him off... that is, if this molestation wouldn't do the trick first. But he couldn't really help himself- Zero was very lovely in an angelic way. His hair was silver and caught the light of the filtered sun and his eyes were a shimmering gray with dashes of pale lavender. His skin was like the sweetest cream in taste, texture and color and his aura... oh, his aura! It was unlike a female's dainty and confusing one. His was virile, strong- unafraid to let someone know what he thought and downright inticing. It made Nezu... want him- alot.

"Well, could you..." Zero grumbled, pushing at Nezu's shoulders. He felt him resist for a moment before Zero turned on his "vampire switch" and ended up yanking the other off of him. "You had better cut it out. My patience is known for being very short," he growled, glaring at the brunette.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Nezu mumbled, sounding pretty insincere, what with the dirty smirk on his face and his roving eyes. Zero put on a scowl and crossed his arms over his chest; body language for 'stay the fuck away'. But Nezu only held his expression and pined over Zero some more in his mind. He was so worth chasing after- no wonder the pureblood dared to come out here during the daytime. And Nezu was glad he did, too. He seemed to look a little bit like Zero's lover and when he had kissed Zero's neck, he got a good reaction, so maybe he could woo this intriguing ex-human over. Although, he had no idea how he would care for him, if he happened to get him.

"May I?" he asked charmingly, with a raised eyebrow. He grabbed Zero's wrist gently and held it up, motioning to it. The hunter looked angry again and barked, "What?" Nezu figured just doing it would be alright, so he used one razor-sharp fingernail to slash a small cut on the palm of Zero's hand. Of course, Zero yelped and exuded pissed-off-ness as the blood began to ooze from the cut and run down his forearm. He opened his mouth to grill Nezu, but the words died in his throat when the noble leaned down and ran his tongue slowly up the blood trail on his arm, but not the wound. Any saliva getting into that and a blood bond would be made. Hence why he used his nail rather than his fangs.

So now, as this exotic hunter/vampire/human blood flooded his senses nicely, he waited for the cut to heal completely before cleaning up Zero's hand with his mouth. His eyes had fluttered closed as he did this, so he was not sure of what Zero's expression was, but he was ready to bet that he was gaping down at him in shock. The hunter's heartrate was up and his breathing was a little irregular and maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he thought he could smell a little arousal flowing from this Cross Academy student.

"So... did it work?" Nezu asked, sounding a bit turned on himself as he licked his lips. What he meant was, did it feel good like the pureblood's because that was the plan for the plot. Zero was supposedly hiring him to take his blood in place of Kaname.

Zero just stared at the boy in front of him, speechless. It didn't feel like Kaname's bite, but he said that it didn't feel good, he'd be lying. The kid didn't even use his fangs and suck, but to be bled and licked upon like that was definitely doing something for him. But he wouldn't tell him that- he couldn't. It'd be like saying he was falling in love with a hooker. Besides, the scent of his blood in the air would alert Kaname and prompt him to get here faster. He hoped so, anyway because this aristocrat was kinda weirding him out.

"Harita-kun, please. You said it yourself, I like Kaname..." Zero started, hoping to turn down his advances. He never really had to turn anyone down gently. He usually just dismissed himself as if he had something else to attend to and even then, they were female. All of a sudden all these... _men_ were migrating to him. --

"Kaname? As in Kuran?" the other asked, leaning back a little. He felt a bit dumb now. He knew it was a pureblood and there weren't any other purebloods in Cross Academy where Zero was from.

Zero smirked as he got an idea. People knew how Kaname Kuran ran his business and some of them were rightfully wary. Kaname would easily and gladly crush any corperation that got in his way and it was popular belief that he would do the same to any person who crossed him.

"That's right. Kaname Kuran. So you'd better stick to the plan."

He expected Nezu to get all nervous and eagerly apologize and beg Zero not to tell Kaname that he hit on him. The blood had already been spilt and they both felt Kaname rapidly approaching, so Zero figured that he'd nipped that in the bud. But none of the things he had expected happened and instead Nezu smiled back and purred, "Then I guess it will be a challenge to steal you away from him."

"..._What?_" he breathed.

But at that point, Kaname appeared on the other side of the bushes that they had to step through to get into their small little area. He looked absolutely furious. But thankfully, his atmosphere-crushing glare was on Nezu and he snarled lowly, "Get away from him."

Unable to resist a pureblood's command, Nezu did indeed back away from Zero, but he still looked unafraid of Kaname which demonstrated a strong will. Zero looked from the younger brunette to the older and opened his mouth to say something, but Kaname turned his firey stare to him and his stomach knotted tightly.

"Zero, I cannot believe you," he growled, shoving his way into the area, forcing Nezu to move out of the way and eventually having to step out into the open area where Kaname stood a moment ago. He stood with his arms crossed, observing the interaction between the two and figured, incorrectly, that Kaname was the one who had changed him.

But Kaname's words squashed Zero's worry that a fight might break out and he hissed, "What do you mean _you _can't believe _me_?! I was--" The hunter was cut off by Kaname's arms around him, pulling him off of the tree and against his body in a crushing embrace. Zero whispered, "Kaname...?" when he felt the pureblood's cheek lay against the top of his head and his hand holding Zero's head to his chest, stroking it tenderly.

"Zero, please, I'm sorry... Just come back to me and I will do anything you say. But don't whore yourself out like this," he whispered, sounding pained that Zero had done such a thing. Zero was ever so touched by Kaname's display of emotion and he brought his arms up to hold him as well. He relaxed his head and the comforting sound of Kaname's heartbeat filled his ears, making him notice that his own was in sync with it. Suddenly, Kaname pulled away and his eyes ran over Zero's neck and body frantically. He said, "Did he bite you? I smelled your blood."

Zero smiled and shook his head, showing a slightly bloodied but scratch-free palm.

"No. He sliced a little cut with a claw and drank the blood without making a bond. Don't worry. But I wanted to say... that I am very sorry. About everything, because you know, it wasn't your fault in the first place..."

Kaname looked relieved that Nezu hadn't bitten him, then pissed because Nezu had drank from him either way and finally, a little wily that Zero had apologized so adorably.

"I know it was your fault, but if I had told you that you would have only gotten angry with me some more," he told him, matter-of-factly.

Zero gave a playful scowl and he punched the older vampire on the arm.

"You idiot... Do you know how bad I've been feeling?"

"What? Without me or because you knew it was your fault?" Kaname asked, leaning in to touch noses with Zero in a sweet little gesture.

"...Yeah," Zero mumbled, barely answering the question with something that made sense; a bit _distracted_ by Kaname's cool breath on his lips... centimeters away. He hadn't been with Kaname like this for weeks and Zero knew it was starting to show: the blush on his cheeks and the bulge in his jeans.

Kaname felt it too and he didn't have the strength of will right now to control his eager mouth. Leaning forward slowly, but with great anticipation behind the action, he locked lips with Zero. Immediately, it became a make out session and hair was being ruffled and pulled and tongues tangled deftly. When thighs began pushing inbetween legs, starting the moaning and bucking, Nezu decided to take his leave. But not before he soaked in Zero's flushed, erotic form against the tree and the exciting scent he gave off when he was like this- it was stronger that the one he had made waft out.

He didn't stick around for the money; if he could get this hunter, then that would be payment enough for anything.

--

**Author's Notes: **I know I said "smell of Zero's flavor". You really can smell a flavor. And if any of you have read my other VK storys (the ones in the series) then you should definitely recognize Nezu. That's not his full name nor is he Kaname's brother, but that's him- he's got a nice ole cameo! :3 He's a little more teenager-ishly dressed though


	16. Exchanging Body Heat

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita.

**Author's Notes: **Hi-yah! X3 Hey! Heeeeere's chappie sixteen; the title for which I got from the Panic! At The Disco song_ Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off._

**Chappie Warnings: **I'd say it's about time for some KanamexZero lemon, how about you? :3 Oh and, I don't know how you people are concerning religion (although if you are reading this, I'd say you are pretty lax about fictional morals ) and I wanted to warn that there is a harsh curse word with perverse meaning in a sentence with "God". So... yeah.

Enjoy your piping hot lemonade!

--

_**Chapter 16- Exchanging Body Heat**_

They barely made it back to the academy without losing it right there on the sidewalk in front of a few innocent civilians and Yuuki, but they managed to hold their sex drive at bay. Yuuki had asked if all went as planned and Kaname was too worked up to care that it had been a trick and Zero only nodded, picking up his pace to get back quicker, so Yuuki, with a slight blush and nod figured that they were back together... and about to get together in another sense.

So when the other two got back, they hurried to Zero's room, seeing as how the Moon Dorm inhabitants were asleep in their rooms surrounding Kaname's, and locked the door behind them. Zero was not feeling guilty at all about skipping class and Yuuki was more than happy to head back to her lessons and give them some privacy. Not that it took a brain surgeon or the most considerate person on Earth to figure that she should go.

Once she was out of the building, Kaname practically tore Zero's clothes from his upper body with an animalistic need while they clumsily kicked their shoes somewhere (someone's shoe slamming into a wall in their fervency). The slightly ripped shirt was tossed somewhere behind Kaname as he pressed his mouth to Zero's hungrily and relished in the heated moan Zero gave. When they seperated for air, Kaname ran his eyes over Zero's toned core, sampling the wares with his eyes. On his chest, Ichiru's name was still etched there, locked into his skin in the form of a pale, silver-inflicted scar.

Zero saw where he was looking and frowned. He hadn't really looked at it when he dressed or showered since his brother died, for worry of breaking down, but now when he looked at it, he felt ashamed. It was like when a girl has the name of a man tattooed on her body and yet the one undressing her now was not the one inked on her flesh. Sensing this uncomfortableness, Kaname gently covered up the scars with his hand and cooed, "It's all right... You are mine now; I love you, Zero." Zero nodded and whispered back his own fancy with a warm, secure feeling bubbling up in his belly and chest as Kaname had purred out his name with an endearing combination of lust and adoration. Kaname leaned in for a more chaste kiss before they eventually fell back into the primal romancing.

They weren't even to the bed yet when Kaname started removing his belt and then Zero's. Zero also noticed that his lover was a little overdressed for the occasion and pulled down the zipper of the jacket he was wearing and quickly pushing it off of his shoulders. The older vampire smiled and began pressing against Zero to get him moving backwards to his bed while the hunter continued undressing him.

By the time the back of Zero's knees met the bed, Zero's jeans felt a bit too tight and he moved to undo them. But he didn't get very far on his own and only the button was unfastened when Kaname grabbed his wrist away softly. The silver-haired vampire looked up questioningly, but when he caught the absolutely devilish grin playing on Kaname's lips he let his hand fall away. The brunette got on his knees and nuzzled into Zero's clothed crotch. The younger's breath hitched and his already hard member throbbed eagerly.

"K...Kaname..." he breathed, his fingers straying into Kaname's cocoa-colored locks. The other only put a bracing hand behind Zero, on the small of his back to hold his waist firm against him before gathering the zipper in between his teeth. Zero gave another quiet, tortured moan at the erotic sight and Kaname gave a self-satisfied chuckle in his throat before drawing the zipper down with a silky sound. Pulling away, he put both hands on Zero's warm, bare waist and felt him trembling slightly. He looked up at Zero, half-concerned- he knew why his dear boy was quivering.

"It's going to be fine. Would you rather be the seme, Zero?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his tone, attempting to get the ex-human's mind off of his fear of intimacy.

Zero pouted a little and the blush on his cheeks darkened.

"No, I will be the uke!" he growled, and then caught that he had practically called himself the girl with, "I- I mean...!" He saw the amused look on Kaname's face and whapped him in the head lightly. He was such a dork.

"Whatever... You're so infuriating," Zero huffed, crossing his arms and looking somewhere else.

Kaname laughed lowly again before sliding his hands lower and pushing his fingers between Zero's body and the waistline of his jeans and boxers on both sides. He heard Zero's small gasp of pleasure that a human would never catch and he said, "You are so mean, Zero. Saying things like that with such contempt..." He sighed dramatically and stood up, his hands still below the waistbands, no where near where Zero wished they were, and nibbled on the younger teen's collarbone. Zero's head subconsciously tilted away, pleading for a bite, but his mouth groaned, "N-no... I'm sorry. Please..." He barely even knew what he was saying. Please, what? Bite me? Touch me? Screw me? How about all of the above? But his mind couldn't function enough to voice these desires aloud, but Kaname did not seem to need to be told.

The brunette took the chance to slip Zero's last bit of clothing off and let them fall to his ankles, immediately taking Zero's mouth in a searing kiss to have him only half-aware that he was now naked. It seemed to work; Zero only lifted each foot from the pile of denim and cotton, the clothes snatching his socks off as well while he returned volleys with the pureblood's tongue. Kaname pulled Zero to his body in a small hug, truly glad to have him alive and in his arms, and of course, the ever short-sighted Zero was just thinking about sex right now, so he ground his exposed, rigid length against Kaname's clothed leg, his own legs spread a bit to practically sit on his thigh as he rubbed. The rough, abrasive material of the pants made Zero throw his head back and let out a deep, beastial moan, his arms looping around Kaname's neck for support. The sound and picture before the pureblood was a little too much and felt that it would do him good to get to work with what he brought Zero up here to do.

So he swiftly and carefully shoved Zero to the mattress in a rather dominating matter. The sudden loss of mind-blowing friction made Zero's eyelids flutter dizzily and then whimper with a pitiful look thrown up at Kaname. But the older vampire was busy ridding himself with the rest of his clothes. Zero watched, rapt, as Kaname stripped revealing the rest of his creamy body and mused pervertedly about whether or not the pureblood tasted the way he looked. But before he could further arouse himself, Kaname stepped closer, hovering over Zero the way starved family members lingered around the finished turkey on Thanksgiving- 'cause you know no one eats anything that day to save room for the dinner. Zero shifted a little to get up on the bed completely, his head on the pillows, from where he was thrown onto it and maybe to escape Kaname's wild gaze. But Kaname slipped onto the bed with not unsettling, inhuman grace and before Zero could think twice, Kaname was overtop of him, effectively trapping him in a cage of limbs.

"Is it okay? You know what I am going to do, right?" Kaname murmured, crimson eyes holding the lavender ones to show that he was being serious and not kinky (yet).

"...Y-yes," Zero gulped with a tense nod. He wasn't really afraid of Kaname and there wasn't really any pain he would get anymore- he certainly wasn't a virgin. However, he did retain his virginity in true, consenting coitus and Kaname essentially asking really hit home in his heart and mind. Also, it was a bit humiliating to have sex with Kaname when the pureblood knew that Zero was not pure while the brunette's love was.

But Kaname wasn't doing this to embarass Zero. He was asking because he cared and because maybe Zero _was _having second thoughts and so what if he was? Kaname could wait. There was nothing wrong with refusing intercourse whether Zero was a virgin or not. This was not rape and they would not treat it as such. Kaname would ask if it was okay until the day came, if it ever did, when he would be able to make Zero his without verbally asking. When that day came, the only thing that would have to be whispered were either the _I'm not in the mood_ mumbles or the _I love you _purrs.

And right now, ardent _I love you_ purrs poured from Zero as he leaned up to embrace Kaname with a few overflowing kisses dusted over his ear and temple.

Kaname ran his hands through the pale hair under him enamoringly, liking the feel of the soft strands slipping between his fingers like so much silver sand, and loved how tender Zero was with him. Even if he had another vampire in his bed, they probably wouldn't be so gentle as Zero was now (even though it was probably mostly nerves and less gingerness) and they would feel the need to show Kaname just how much of a worthy lover they were. Zero was so perfect without even knowing it.

Soon, though, the ache in the pureblood's groin was pulsing with pressing need and he lowered Zero back down to the pillows looking into his glazed eyes the whole time. Then, with a kind, reassuring smile, he undid his own pants, but lowered his dark head down to Zero's smooth, flat tummy, kissing the area just above his belly button softly. Zero writhed a little with a sound between a giggle and a whimper, but he didn't sound displeased, not at all. The hunter watched as the other planted a few more benign kisses all over his stomach and chest. Zero couldn't help his sharp gasp when a particularly naughty kiss to his nipple with a small bite snuck in was administered from the brunette and he closed his eyes in chagrin. What obscene things he was doing with Kaname Kuran... but the only thing that made him feel was excitement.

Zero shuddered a bit when Kaname came up some more to trace Zero's clavicle from one side to the other with his tongue, stopping in the little hollow where they both met to kiss once more. Zero's fingers shot up to tangle in Kaname's hair now and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was stark naked underneath of him, the brunette's pants undone, but still attached, and rubbing against his straining memeber- this was too much and not enough at the same time.

"Ka-Kaname..." he whined huskily, between little pants.

"All right, all right," he shushed, only rolling down on Zero some more. The ex-human moaned and rose his hips to meet Kaname's deliciously with a few more sighs. But Kaname knew what exactly he was doing and as soon as Zero's bottom left that mattress, his hand floated along his waist and around to press in between his cheeks back there. Immediately, Zero gasped again in shock and his hips jerked upwards to escape the intrusive finger. His eyes were wide and looking up into Kaname's soft and speculating gaze. The pureblood wiggled his finger a little to get in more and began feeling around for his lover's entrance; Zero's body was positioned in such a way that this task was a little difficult and he gave him a gentle prodding look. He was going to have to cooperate and he needed to learn how if this was going to work.

--

But Zero was a little occupied with: _When did he get that lube on his hand?!_

Indeed, Kaname's fingers were coated with some cool gel stuff and Zero had no clue how he found, gotten and used that without him noticing... or telling him where it was. (It was Zero's personal supply.) However, he saw Kaname's expectant expression and felt how his finger was trying to menuver and with a little tint to the face, he spread his legs open wider and arched his back the other way. Kaname smiled again and to say thank you, he ran his fingertip over Zero's pucker, making Zero groan. He moved his body again, bringing his knees up to hug Kaname's lower ribs, so that his passage was opened wider, on the inside anyway, and that Kaname could see Zero's entrace if he looked down there.

Obligingly, Kaname did it again, telling it was driving Zero crazy by not pushing his finger into him. He wouldn't hold out much longer himself though- not with Zero's nails digging into his shoulders and his silver head thrown back into his pillow in pleasure like that. Zero tried to scoot his butt lower and catch Kaname's finger inside of him, but the pureblood pulled away, teasing him with a few "ah, ah, ah"s. Zero pouted and mustered up as much _uke _as he could, giving Kaname a pleading, puppy-eyed gaze. Kaname smirked and decided to make Zero careful of what he wished for.

The probing fingers did indeed come back and Zero closed his eyes, expecting their shallow touches, but when he felt two fingers slide into him sluggishly; not stopping until they could go no further, he let out a guttural moan and pressed down against them. He was focusing on the feel of Kaname's pleasant, wriggling digits in his body and appreciating how unlike Ichiru's they were when again, he got a startle. A hand had gripped his erection, slick with more gel, and began pumping away. Zero's bottom half didn't know whether to push down on the fingers or buck up into the hand and his brain settled on crying out in bliss and tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. This was insane... --;

Zero was going nuts, what with Kaname brushing up against his prostate inside of him and thumbing the tip of his penis on the outside, and he felt the heat pooling in his lower stomach. The double assault on his senses was taking its toll and he kept his legs open as far as they would go, dug his heels into the quilt and began pushing back. He was too wrapped up in the thralls of his stimulation to know what exactly he was doing and he drove himself back, Kaname still fastened onto/into his cock and rear end, until the top of his head met the headboard. The pillow was now under his back, holding his arched position whether he wanted to be that way or not. And right now he wanted to stop because: "Kaname...! Kaname, _oh... God,_ st-stop...! I'm gonna come..." he gasped, trying to get his dazed vision to focus on the pureblood.

"Go ahead," he said lowly, simultaniously touching on the prostate and tickling the cluster of nerves under the head of Zero's organ. The boy under him bit his bottom lip, supressing a huge moan; making a bit of blood gather at the corner of his mouth. Red slipped into Kaname's iris' even more than it already had been (the bloodlust having already been triggered by Zero's lustiness) and he dipped his head slowly to kiss Zero. He ran his tongue along the bottom lip- slightly licking inside of his mouth, getting the bit of blood and saliva that had formed there from Zero's panting mouth. It was then, did Zero's bucking become more erratic and his breathing caught in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and with a scream of the pureblood's name, he came in the other's hand and all over their stomachs.

His whole body went limp and only the pillow was keeping some form to his body as his head lolled to the side in a glorious exhaustion. It was nothing at all like when Ichiru used to rape him or even when he began to dominate Ichiru and that thought was enough to make Zero smile as he closed his eyes. But before sleep got him too much, a thought occured: "What about you, Kaname?" He turned to look up at a red-eyed pureblood curiously and then he moved his gaze down further to the lump in Kaname's boxers, sticking out from where his own jeans were undone.

The brunette smirked slyly and he said, "Oh, we're not done yet."

Zero quriked a fine silver eyebrow and said, "What..." but before he could finish, Kaname began stroking his just now softening cock and held Zero's re-clouding gaze with a firey one of his own. The younger opened his mouth to whisper something, but Kaname leaned down to eat his words with a kiss. A strangled moan of protest from Zero became one of arousal and as his organ began to harden again, he carded his hands through Kaname's hair and down his back and over his shoulders. He couldn't get close enough to him to satisfy his want for the older vampire, it felt like!

Kaname pulled away and snuggled into Zero's bite-area once again, tormenting him while still coaxing Zero's penis back to it's rigid state. It was coming along quite nicely, what with the crazy mix of the leftover lubrication, the earlier-expelled semen and fresh precum making the touches glide along the shaft pleasantly. This was going to be quite a mess to clean up...

"_Kaname_..." the ex-human moaned, just to be moaning with a lazy roll of the hips up into Kaname's hand again. The orgasm was still tingling around his body and now this? Kaname was amazing and Zero would remember this forever. He felt the sensation of his stiffening member building once more as Kaname ran his long wet fingers over it and he wanted to feel those digits inside of him again, probing and touching his very pleasure center. To hint this to his pureblood lover, he brought his knees up to hug Kaname's sides again and pushing his underside outward to expose his anus. He gulped down his timidity and felt the blush burning his cheeks when Kaname smirked at Zero's lewd behavior, but the brunette only purred, "You are such a pervert."

Zero gave a tiny smile and growled, "You make me that way, Kaname." He deliberately mewled out the pureblood's name with such an air of lust and intimacy that the other shuddered and squeezed the now fully erect and weeping length in his hand. Zero gasped and groaned in his throat, slipping his eyelids down to hold the climax at bay a little longer. He had a feeling Kaname was going to want to come with him this time. So with both a need to writhe and a desire to have the other man finally inside of him truly, he procceded to push Kaname's jeans and boxers down with the heels of his feet. Kaname started at this, but then gave a little laugh at Zero's vigor before moving to balance on all fours over Zero again.

The silver-haired vampire's eyes were flecked with a rose's guise as he managed to work the other's pants and underwear down over his perfect rear end when Kaname bent his head to kiss him lightly murmuring, "Here. Drink." He turned his head and Zero inhaled deeply at the scent of blood as it flowed under the silken neck above him. He would not argue with him about it for once and he put a hand to Kaname's bite area, feeling the strong, excited pulse before sliding his whole arm around his neck to both push the wavy brown locks away and to hold him close. Leaning up, he lavishly licked up the side of Kaname's throat, getting another hot shiver, before sinking his fangs in. Maybe it was his stimulated reaction or maybe he just wanted to, but as Zero drew from him, Kaname's hand around the hunter's penis jerked suddenly and Zero nearly choked on the blood as he let out a small, pleased yelp.

Kaname's erection was actually kind of aching now from its lack of attention, but now that it was unclothed and straining freely, while Zero was kissing at this closing bite marks, he could...

--

"_Ahh!_ Shit...!" Zero swore breathlessly, the sudden change in area of fondling having moved to his testicles and Kaname's dick rubbing against his own instead. "Dammit, Kuran!" he snarled, trying to keep his sanity. "I'm serious, do it now...!" Kaname knew Zero was not really angry and he kept playing merrily with Zero's balls while he asked innocently, using his surname as well, "What ever do you mean, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Nghhh...! _Fuck me_, for God's sake!" he screamed like he was in the worst agony ever. Kaname absently wondered if Zero was tied to any particular religion, but he would guess not considering a sentence like that. Anyway, scruples were hardly in the forefront of their minds and Kaname swiftly swathed the mix of slippery liquid that was practically covering them over his length graciously. He knew that Zero wasn't as tight as he probably should be any longer, but he had had his fingers in him a moment ago; he knew that he was still snug enough to be hurt and would not risk it.

"As you wish," the pureblood whispered tenderly with a bit of a chuckle while he shuffled his feet out of the rest of his clothes and nudged them off the bed quickly.

Zero's thighs were still fixed on Kaname's trunk and the pureblood could feel the heat pulsing from Zero's lower regions as the hunter arced up greedily as if he was trying to press himself onto the other's shaft already. Kaname edged himself downwards and towards Zero, placing the tip of himself at the lube-slicked rosebud of Zero's entrance. Feeling this, Zero pressed up again, causing the tip of Kaname's penis to penetrate a bit. They both moaned and winced at the sudden flicker of the sexual high that was so close. All Kaname had to do was thrust and they would be off like a bullet from the gun.

With one more senseful look at Zero who looked back into his still blood-hungry eyes and nodded reassuringly, Kaname slid himself in not too slowly, but not to fast either. Instantaneously, Zero's calves shot up and wrapped around Kaname's waist and his upper half twisted slightly as he brought his right hand up to grip Kaname's shoulder, mostly around to the nape and scapula. At first, Kaname was confused by all this movement and twisting around his extremity, but he figured this was what postition Zero would get the most friction from and he only pulled back out and pumped in again. Zero moaned throatily and rolled his hips up in haste, his heat making Kaname close his eyes with a slight groan as well.

The carnal rhythm of love making ensued and they didn't talk anymore- not that they could think straight right now anyway and nor did they need to. Their bodies did the communicating for them, moving accordingly when the other moved in a certain way. The only sounds was an interesting squelching, grunts and growls and things like that, the bedsheets being either shredded by desperate fingernails or the ruffle of them being dragged from the mattress by the bodies on them, and of course, the classic creak of the bed and slight, yet constant, knocking of the headboard against the wall.

Kaname buried his face in Zero's closest shoulder- his right one- and was panting madly along with his lover. Deeper inside of the younger man was tighter than he expected and he was quickly rising to his climax. He could barely pull out halfway what with Zero's heels digging into his back holding him inside as if that was what was giving him the pleasure... them again the utter closeness they were making could very well be it. ...But they were too fucking horny to be thinking romantically and Zero would let him pull out and slam back in, ramming into the prostate and sending wave after wave of incredible ecstasy shooting through his body.

His breath came short and fast and sweat dripped from his skin... or was that Kaname's sweat? Zero wasn't sure- he was practically wrapped around Kaname, only a few parts of his exterior touching the bed anymore and he almost didn't want this exhilaration to end. But he felt his peak approaching as his penis was sandwiched between their abdomens, and Kaname's rocking was creating the best heated, sultry sensation he had ever felt.

They both began to moan with every breath/gasp and their holds on each other tightened, the sheets ripping some more between Zero's left hand's fingers and both of Kaname's hands worth of digits. Zero started an airy and quiet mantra of Kaname's name and when the pureblood looked up at the other for a moment, he could see and hear an undertone of sheer trust and devotion beneath the surface of rapture. The soft sighs of "_Kaname, Kaname, Kaname, Kaname_..." weren't just from the unity of these two vampires, but a heartfelt euphony of love to the person whose name he was calling whether he was listening or not. But Kaname was listening and Zero was indeed in love.

But now the romantic little chant got a little screechy and Zero's eyes, which were closed in concentration on the feel and passion of their love making, shot open like he was about to have a baby.

"Kana...! Kana-Kaname...!" he cried, his eyes disorientedly moving over to the mass of mussed mahogany hair nuzzled in his right shoulder's concave curve. The other male seemed like he was about to ejaculate as well and with any luck they'll come together to avoid any one-sided unrestraint of the moments just before peaking.

--

Kaname heard Zero's urgent crying under him and smiled inwardly of the assumption of coming together like a well-matched couple. He himself was _definitely_ about to come. He couldn't help but turn his lengthy thrusts into terse, stabbing motions as his hips seemed to jerk into the moist, warm cavern that was Zero on their own. He bit out a short grunt when he felt the climax rushing down his cock and stilled. Zero also froze, probably experiencing the same thing, and with a sighing hiss, he felt the fire leave his body through his stiff organ and fill Zero to the brim, the overflow trickling down the boy's rounded bottom.

After that, he slumped against Zero, who was still limply hanging onto him. When he rose his head to look at the hunter a few seconds after catching his energy and breath, he saw that Zero's eyes were closed and before Kaname could say something, his body fell back down to the bed, his arch still held by the now-drenched pillow. Kaname nearly went into panic mode again, but as he pulled out and away from Zero, flinging the pillow under the ex-human to the floor with everthing else, he saw new, sticky white liquid on his already soiled belly and realized that Zero must have expelled his load exactly when Kaname had. That would probably be why Kaname didn't notice Zero's final scream. Perhaps it was lost under Kaname's own mental maelstrom of cataclysmic climaxing.

Kaname adjusted Zero, who was falling asleep in sheer exhaustion (he had come twice, whereas Kaname had only done so once), a little more comfortably and even though all of their fluids were warm and loose on their bodies and on Zero's bed at the moment, he knew that when they woke up they would be stickier than blood and honey. But Kaname was also very tired- it was about eleven-o-clock in the morning and he was supposed to be asleep by now (he never really stayed up too late if he could help it, unlike his wild friends). The brunette snatched up a clean blanket that had escaped the sex bath early on from the floor and laid down, hugging Zero to him, covering them both and falling asleep...

Well, he fell asleep after he got in a nice helping of Zero's just-cooling down blood anyway.

--

**Author's Notes:** I half want to tell you what uke and seme are, but you should know, so I won't bother. But if you really don't know and don't feel like simply Googling it then you could ask in a review/PM, wait for a few weeks and I'll tell you. :3

Anyway, how was it? Was it hot enough? X3 I hope so. I also hope the part where Kaname says, "Oh, we're not done yet." made you fangirl/fanboy squeal and sit on the edge of your seat. :D

Did you all catch my continued use of alliteration? X3

BTW: in chappie 10, there was a spelling error that I usually don't have time to fix when I get to a comp wiff da internet. "Trachycardia" is supposed to be tachycardia and "trachypnea" is tachypnea. I was probably sleepy when I read the references for the poison effects. :3 Thank you to the reader who corrected me on that. hugs


	17. Friendly Competition

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita.

**Author's Notes: **Aw, they finally had sex! But what's this? A new romanctic rival for Kaname? O.o Nuuuu!

Oh and, you guys' reviews make me giggle! They make me so happy, too, so please don't stop reviewing- it only takes a moment to click on the button next to the "Submit a Review" thingy and type up a quick line or two... or more. No flames, please.

**Chappie Warnings: **Naw, nuttin' but a little shounen-ai, sugah!

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 17- Friendly Competition**_

So awkward... So very awkward...

Zero knew what he had done yesterday and he knew why Kaname kept looking at him that way, but it definitely was not getting any less embarrassing to think of how Kaname Kuran and himself were now a couple. Sure Zero didn't mind, but he still felt that attraction to Yuuki as well and he couldn't help but feel immoral. Well... even more immoral than he already did. Having sex with the same gender and drinking other people's blood was hardly moral in the first place.

Glancing over to Kaname who was supposed to be tending to his cohorts, he found his dark auburn gaze was lingering on him again and Zero drew his lips into a line before turning away. Did he have to _look_ at him that way?! God... But it was kind of nice to know that Kaname did indeed love him, because Zero loved him, too.

The Night Class had another little on-campus soiree tonight and of course Zero was attending to keep watch over the vampires, but this time...

"Zero!"

...Yuuki was here to help, too.

She smiled up at the hunter and opened her mouth to say something, but Zero's sloppy outfit caught her attention as it usually did and she put her hands on her hips, scolding, "Zero, I keep telling you to wear your clothes right. At least at parties and things like that." And she began tightening his tie and closing the buttons on his black Day Class jacket so it resembled a party suit to some degree. She smoothed out the lapels and patted his chest.

"There."

Zero gave a huff and crossed his arms, but did not undo the changes Yuuki made.

"Thank you, I suppose," he teased. They always bickered like this- for Yuuki was the "big sister" and he, the "little brother"... even if Zero only just begun to think of her that way.

"Zero..." she pouted. "You never take care of yourself. Half the time, I end up doing your laundry for you 'cause it piles up in your room. I've seen it."

"Yeah, well I never ask you to do it for me. I'll get to it eventually," he reminded her, smiling a little at her friendly anger that arose from his jibes. But as she began her retaliation, he looked up to see Kaname coming over their way. At first he thought Kaname was going to get rid of her or something in a fit of jealousy, but when he came up behind the female prefect, he only lay a hand on top of her head the way only he does.

"Yuuki... Zero..." he looked up at Zero as he said his name, almost lustily, and continued, "How are you two doing?"

While Zero floundered a bit and couldn't control a most mortifying blush under Kaname's flaming stare, Yuuki came to his rescue, turning around and replying, "We're fine, Kaname-senpai! Everyone is just mingling and no Day Class students have been seen."

"That's good. ...Zero you look a bit hot. Are you ill?" Kaname asked the ex-human, and knowing full well why Zero was red in the cheeks. But Yuuki and Kaname both watched as Zero barked, "I'm fine!" and bared his teeth like a doggy.

Zero gave Kaname a scowl and walked off somewhere else, into a side room. Did he enjoy seeing him so flustered?! ...He probably did, that sadistic freak. But he wasn't really so irked as he seemed; he knew Kaname was just playing with him. Then again, Zero still didn't want Yuuki to feel abandoned while he and Kaname snuggled alone somewhere without her, so to speak. And he certainly didn't want it to seem like they were rubbing their relationship in her face by flirting in front of her. ...Not that Zero would allow Kaname to flirt with him in public like that.

His fuming in the empty room was interrupted by the subject of is anger and when the tingle in his body thrummed more noticably, Zero glared up at him.

"What do you want, Kaname? Go back. No doubt they are wondering where you went..." he murmured trying not to seem shy. Because he wasn't. He just kept recalling how he moaned and whimpered under Kaname yesterday and remembering how good having Kaname inside of him felt compared to Ichiru. He basically used to think all sex was like rape, seeing as how that was his only sexual experience until Kaname. But how wrong he was... and now he couldn't stop thinking about it or keep from getting aroused when Kaname was near. He hated this...

The brunette didn't heed Zero's body language of "leave me alone" or the slight bitingness to his words and came further into the room. He knew Zero was only embarrassed because of what they had done yesterday and he was just showing his thorns to keep Kaname away even though it was obvious Zero wanted him around. The scent of lust Zero was giving off was proof of that. So Kaname only tilted his head and closed the door behind him, coming closer to a bristling Zero.

"Zero, please, your acting like a pet kitty cat who has just been bathed."

"What are you talking about?" the ex-human grumbled, folding his arms over his chest again.

Kaname smiled and now stood less than a foot away from his lover.

"You love me, but you are being so angry over nothing."

Zero snorted and turned to look over somewhere else while mumbling, "It wasn't nothing..."

Kaname smiled and hooked a delicate finger under Zero's chin and gently, slowly, directed his head back to look at him. Right into his eyes. Zero didn't try to pull away and his temper melted into a cute little sulk (as Kaname would have called it) as he stared up into Kaname's eyes. The older vampire leaned down further until their lips were mere centimeters apart and whispered, "Then don't act like you hate me, Zero. I love you."

Zero's eyebrows knitted a bit and he felt like he wanted to cry. He didn't know why, but he was so... _happy_ when Kaname spoke to him so tenderly and told him he loved him. So very happy... and he wanted to have him talk like that forever.

"I... I love you, too...Kaname," the silver-haired vampire returned softly, his gray eyes falling away from the brown ones in bashfulness. Kaname chuckled at this completely different side of Zero that he had come to know and love over the past month and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. Zero gulped quietly and glanced towards the door... where the whole Night Class and Yuuki were at.

"Um... Kaname..." he mumbled, hoping he wouldn't be so bold as to do something too... exciting with the others so close.

"It'll be fine, Zero. They know better than to come into a room I am in without permission," Kaname informed, calling the other vampires "they" as he normally did. It wasn't really a superiority thing, but Kaname knew he was above them whether he liked it or not and he also knew that any race blow him would listen to him, so to call them anything else other than "they" would be a waste of breath.

Zero only frowned, still unsure that a little wooden door would protect their privacy as Kaname did whatever it was he was about to do. But Kaname didn't leave much time for him to force him away and leaned down, kissing Zero like he was starved of his lips. Zero moaned softly and wasn't quite sure where to put his hands at first; he was terribly self-conscious with Kaname now that he wasn't trying to win him back or in control. But he eventually just relaxed and found that his arms would like to rest around Kaname's neck in a most girlish way. Later, he would have to think of a more manly way to kiss Kaname.

But for now, the pureblood's tongue running over his invitingly was good enough for him and it felt delightful no matter where his arms were placed on the man's body. So he let his eyes close gently and tilted his head more to lock their lips together in a passionate, loving, yet firm, kiss. The sounds outside of the door grew more ambient by the second as the ex-human lost himself in Kaname's enveloping assault on his senses. The taste of the blood wine on his tongue and the sound of his own racing heartrate compared to Kaname's steadily increasing one was what he was focused on right now. The way his natural scent mingled with the fragrant shower gel he used and the feel of the pureblood's body on his... _oh, God_ the feel of his body. Kaname's hands were moving now and while one hand stayed on the small of the hunter's back, the other slipped down to sample Zero's rear. The heat seeped into his very pores through the clothes they both wore, or maybe that was his own aroused body heat he was giving off? Zero wasn't quite sure, but he knew that he liked it... alot.

He pressed himself harder against Kaname and drew him so close that he had to seperate his feet so that one leg was somewhat in between Kaname's and the other was beside Kaname's foot. It was all very erotic and soon, Zero felt Kaname's hands come around to start unbuttoning his jacket that Yuuki had just fixed a moment ago. As sort of a reflex, Zero pulled back from Kaname's lips and protested breathlessly, "Wait..."

Kaname smiled slightly and put his forehead on Zero's.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to do things like this? Was it a mistake last time?" he asked, mostly teasing Zero again to get him to tell Kaname how much he did want to do things like this and how it was _so_ not a mistake yesterday. Zero looked down at Kaname's hands on the buttons, poised to unfasten them to get to his body underneath.

"...Go on..." Zero grumbled. He seemed mad that he couldn't tell Kaname to get lost. But that was because he didn't want him to get lost, he wanted the brunette to remain along side him like this and keep making his breath come quick and his heart thump in his chest both with his touch and with his affections. See, that's what really got Zero: the fact that it just wasn't the sex. He felt like this whenever he just thought of the pureblood. The swooning and the soft smiles. Unfortunately, that seemed alot like love. Fortunately, Zero had long since come to terms with that and Kaname felt the same about him, it seemed.

At Zero's allowance, he quickly undid the silver rose-shaped buttons keeping that obnoxious black jacket on and started pushing it from his shoulders. Zero's cheeks burned a bit, still self-aware and wondering if he would ever get over his once-arch-rival undressing him so gently and fondly like this. Glimpsing a bit into the possible future, he supposed that he would, seeing as how he really had no plans to break it off, no matter how embarrassing it was to have this sort of relationship with another man and vampire.

Of course, Kaname could not resist the pout on Zero's pretty little lips as he watched his first article of clothing hit the floor, and he leaned down to kiss him again to stop his worrying. Kaname wouldn't do anything he truly did not wish to do, but Zero was just being shy and all he needed to do was keep him busy like last time. After a while, he would get used to it. At least, he hoped he would. Half the fun is undressing the lover.

But, just as Zero started relaxing and his hands seemed to want to start undressing Kaname as well, the pureblood heard someone close to the door. Very close, and he pulled away to try and pick out who it was. All of this happened very quick and Zero was dazed from the loss of heat, but he soon sensed a presence, too. Both of them recognized those vitals immediately and Zero panicked.

"Yuuki..." he whispered, tightening his tie that had gotten rumpled and loosened. He ran the back of his hand over his lips, but he knew they were already swollen and flushed. If Yuuki sees this, she'll think Zero was such a whore... They were in an empty room about to have sex (probably on the floor) during a little party which half the vampires would have been too lazy to attend unless Kaname was there. But Zero was supposed to be surveying the soiree, not getting it on with the prized pureblood. What's more, if Yuuki were to open the door (and Zero knew she would, she hardly ever knocked) the other vampires would see. They would see Zero without his jacket on and smell the horniness that was trapped in the room, creating the thick air usually accompanying intercourse.

Zero looked over at Kaname, praying that he would "hold" the door shut until it at least looked like they were only having a private conversation, but Kaname didn't look focused on the door like he was using any power on it. Instead, Zero felt his jacket drape over his shoulders, moved by Kaname's psychic abilities and realized Kaname wasn't going to do anything. He opened his mouth and gripped the older vampire's arm, about to plead to not let Yuuki see this, but as he drew breath, the door opened.

Zero watched as Yuuki's eyes widened considerably and her cheeks glowed pink. She hadn't even stepped into the room all the way, but she didn't have to to see how close Zero and Kaname were standing and how ragtag Zero's clothes had become. Kaname didn't seem fazed, much. Maybe annoyed, but not ashamed that he'd been trespassed upon like Zero was. Yuuki, though, slowly stepped into the dark room a little more, only able to see the other two by way of the light from the ballroom and smiled weakly.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt, but we have a bit of a problem, Zero, Kaname-senpai..."

Zero tried to act like he wasn't humiliated out of his mind and stepped forward, fumbling to get his jacket back on properly.

"Why? What's happened? Day Class?" he rambled, obviously shaken up. She had seen this... beastiality and abandon of morals. But Yuuki seemed to get over her walk-in and shook her head, glancing over her shoulder to the party.

"No, but that's just it. There is a Level B in there who's not from here... At least, I've never seen him here before. There's not that many Night Class members, so I'm pretty sure he's not from the academy. But he does look familiar..."

Zero also forgot about the incident and said, "But this is a school-only thing..."

"It is that boy you two hired..." Kaname said suddenly, his face looking a bit stormy. Both prefects looked at him, then at each other as he continued, "Nezu, or whatever his name was. He is here." And with that, Kaname took long, purposeful strides out of the room, straightening himself as he went.

Yuuki and Zero exchanged guilty looks once again and Yuuki mumbled, "I guess we're gonna get in trouble..."

"It'll be fine," Zero sighed, starting to come over to return to the party in case things got out of hand. He remembered what Nezu had said to him last time he saw him and how he had hit on him. He hoped the boy was only kidding. This was really not a good time in these re-forming relationships to have some vampire kid after his tail. He was still getting over Ichiru a bit and didn't need a stalker to fret about.

But as he steeled himself to go out there and assume the others hadn't smelled their heated scents when the door was opened, Yuuki reached out and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't be embarrassed," she bluntly commanded, looking up into his eyes as if she was determined to let him know that she was not embarrassed about seeing him and Kaname like that and nor should he.

Zero blushed a bit, too and grunted, "What are you talking about... we wouldn't do something like that here... He was only... talking to me." She already knew and approved that they were a couple, but did she know that they had sex?

"Kaname-senpai told me what happened yesterday," she almost whispered like it was a secret and that they were in an elevator.

"He did _what_?" Zero hissed, rounding on her, fists balled by his sides.

She smiled at the look on his face and nodded.

"Yes. He told me and wanted to tell me about how much he loved you. He let me know that he still loved me as well, but not the same way. I guess he didn't want me to feel left out. But I'm still mad you didn't tell me that you were drinking his blood instead of mine and here he is telling me he had sex with you and everything. You are such a worrywart, Zero."

Zero's eyes were unblinking as she scolded him for being so silly, but he was still hung up on how Kaname told her everything. She had already figured out about the blood thing a few days ago on her own, but he could have done without her knowing his sex life. And with Kaname...! He let out a litte miserable moan and put a hand to his face.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry..."

"For what? I don't mind. I think it's kind of sweet!" she cooed, bouncing on her toes. "You two really give new meaning to 'opposites attract'! But I'm happy for you two, really. So don't you go around moping, okay? Now let's go."

Zero sighed again, but as he turned to let her push him out of the room, a loud murmuring rose from the glamorous Night Class as they all looked in one common direction. Yuuki closed the door behind them and Zero began heading to the front of the crowd.

There he was. Nezu, dressed in a nice black tuxedo of his own to blend in better, stood in front of Kaname looking level. Kaname seemed calm too as he spoke to him, his voice beginning to carry as everyone quieted down to hear the confrontation between their pureblood and this stranger. Zero came closer as they continued speaking, the undertone of tension and annoyance apparent.

"I know he is here, I can smell him," Nezu insisted, hands folded behind his back in a most gentlemanly manner.

Kaname also stood straight while he replied, "It does not matter, I want you to leave. You are not supposed to be here."

Amazingly enough, Nezu managed not to bolt under Kaname's flaming gaze and only shifted uncomfortably as he resisted Kaname's pureblood influence. He seemed to be of high blood if he could withstand an order like that. Kaname could_ make_ him leave with a more commanding voice like in the forest that one time and he knew it, but he didn't want any problems to arise so he only gave a bitter smile to the younger brunette and Nezu smiled back. Obviously his smile was mocking.

Zero took this glaring contest as a chance to step forward and break this up. He was a prefect; he had a different kind of authority than Kaname. However, Nezu turned to grin at him and say, "Kiryuu-san! I was looking for you."

Zero paused in his advance and murmured warily, "Why?"

"Don't you remember? I told you that it would be a challenge to steal you away," he reminded, tilting is head, wavy brown hair falling over his green eyes. Kaname and Zero both tensed, Kaname because he just realized what Nezu wanted and Zero because the whole Night Class was listening and they didn't know how intimate Zero and Kaname were now. Or maybe they did at this point, what with the scent of lust leaking out of that room. But that wasn't the point.

"Stop being stupid," Zero growled, glaring one of his best glares. "You aren't even supposed to be here. I think you should go."

Yuuki bustled into the area and started trying to get the other vampries away, in case a fight ignited and because she, too, thought that the Night Class probably shouldn't know about Kaname and Zero just yet. And by the way the conversation was going, Nezu knew and might let something slip on accident.

"Please return to the soiree!" she yelled, using her wide stance like this was a fangirl round up. The vampires sneered down at her venomously and she froze as a chill ran up her spine. But she gathered herself and pressed closer like a wimpy sheepdog. They did eventually move back, but they were keeping an eye on the other three while Yuuki stood watch. Ruka, Seiren and Aido especially- everyone knew that they were the most protective over Kaname.

"Harita-san, this isn't a game. I'm serious- get out," Zero snarled, getting more irritated by the cocksure look on Nezu's face and the way the aristocrat treated this whole situation. This wasn't an elementary crowd; Nezu couldn't just come in here and whisk Zero away with sweet nothings. Especially not now- not with him being with Kaname. Of course, Nezu seemed to realize that, but that's what made his tactics all the more dangerous.

"I am not playing Kiryuu-san. I really do want you to come with me," he assured, his voice low so only Zero and Kaname could hear. He took a few steps towards the hunter, who stayed put defiantly. This brought Kaname closer, too, a low but vicious growl vibrating in the depths of his chest. Vampires don't play around when it came to their mates. Zero wasn't a born-vampire so he didn't really understand the violent nature of Kaname's warning sounds, but he figured it was because Nezu was getting too close.

"Calm down, Kaname, I've got it under control," Zero murmured with a sidelong, mellow look at Kaname. The pureblood ran his angry auburn eyes over his lover and did un-ruffle his feathers a bit, but he came to stand beside Zero defensively as if to make a point about who exactly Zero was with. He even went so far as to tightly lace his fingers with Zero's at their sides. It was out of the Night Class' view, but Zero squirmed a little. He kept his hand there though while he addressed an ever-smirking Nezu.

"Can't you see I'm already taken...?" he mumbled, nodding to Kaname. He felt kind of vain and maybe a trifle tentative, saying things like that, but Nezu appeared to be having problems with understanding that he already was with the pureblood and had no intrest in him. But, as if reading his mind, Nezu smiled wider and held out his hands in a jolly manner and said, "Yes, I see that, but that does not mean I don't want you, Kiryuu-san. I know you don't find me repulsive- you emitted a bit of arousal when I grazed over your presumed bite-area in the forest with my fangs." Kaname let out a puff of enraged air at that and Nezu continued, "And I definitely know I feel something for you. You are most enticing, Kiryuu-san, both to my eyes and to my mind. Your aura is very alluring as well and I wonder how it would feel to own you... much as Kuran-sama here does." He rose a delicate eyebrow in Kaname's direction, purring, "I dare say, I'm envious."

"That's enough," Kaname near roared, stepping towards Nezu dangerously. He was testing his patience and he was flirting with his dear boy all the while. This was disrespectful to both Kaname and Zero and the oldest brunette would have none of it.

"Kaname..." Zero pleaded quietly, keeping his head down. The ex-human was further embarrassed to have two people fighting like this over him. Two male vampires, at that... --

"Leave," Kaname ordered, his voice rumbling threateningly with the word. He meant it this time and Nezu's instincts let him know with alarms going off in his brain.

He bowed deeply, seeming honest with the gesture, but as he looked up at the two older vampires, they could tell he was merely mocking Kaname again.

"Very well. I will see you again... Zero," he sighed, using the silver-haired hunter's first name with no honorifics. Very rude or very intimate. Zero took it as the former even though he knew Nezu used it as the latter. With every pair of eyes following him, the young noble took his leave, the smirk still gracing his beautiful face.

Kaname still was seething and his fingers gripped Zero's tighter in his emotion. The prefect winced and Kaname started a bit, as much as Kaname Kuran was flinch.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, giving Zero's hand an apologetic caressing with his thumb. "If I ever see him near you again..." he began, the anger staying up in his mind now.

"Kaname, cut it out. I can handle myself, you know," Zero told him. "He won't get past talking to me, I swear. If it makes you feel better, I suppose I could tell you if I see him." That seemed to placate Kaname a bit and he let loose a small smile as his eyes softened to look down into Zero's lavender eyes.

Kaname knew he wasn't the most romantic vampire in the world and unfortunately, it seemed like Nezu had a way with words like Kaname had a way with his hands. Zero didn't seem like the type to be won over with seductive words whispered in his ears alone and it gave comfort to the protective pureblood to know that he was the only one who could do that to Zero and not get destroyed for it. Nezu would have to work damn hard to get Zero to pick him over Kaname, let alone get close enough.

But just how hard would Nezu work?

--

**Author's Notes: **Heehee, did you notice the part where Zero found that he would have to find "a more manly way to kiss Kaname"? X3 It's rather an oxy moron if I do say so myself. And in that part, Zero's personality kinda shifted to that of the one from the _What Am I Doing?_ series, and if you haven't read those yet, then, in other words, he got a little girly. I don't intend to keep it like that. --


	18. Colors

**Misery Loves Company **- A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything from _Vampire Knight _as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita.

**Author's Notes:** Hi! School is now in session, so I apologize for any delay in updates! I wonder just how old you all think I am? And what gender? It would be interesting to hear what you think...

Oh, and if you don't normally read the ending A/Ns then I ask you to do so this once. There will be a message there concerning endings and beginnings.

**Chappie Warnings:** Just a bit of KanamexZero

Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 18- Colors**_

Kaname was angry. Anyone could see that just by looking at him and if any other humans were attending this party besides Yuuki then even they would be able to tell. Either by way of his furrowed brow that was making a sudden crease to his creamy forehead or by the stormy aura eminating from his body. He was very... jealous, to use a subtle term, to have anyone else looking at _his _Zero in that same light of affection and passion as he did. Especially some haughty little Level B kid who knew that Zero was with Kaname. It was ridiculous and utterly infuriating that Nezu would be so crass to do that so openly and boldly- and right in front of the pureblood! Oh, how nerve-grating this was proving to be...!

Zero gave a nervous, sidelong glance to Kaname as the brunette began clenching his teeth and his lips curled back as if he was about to snarl at nothing. Nezu had gone about ten minutes ago and he had managed to get Kaname out on a balcony to chill out, but it didn't look like the silence was working. It was only giving him peace to brood over Nezu.

"Kaname..." Zero softly called, putting on a sympathetic, passive expression that might appeal to Kaname as his lover and as his dominate partner. In other words, Zero turned on the _uke _to get to the _seme_. Kaname looked over from his spot on the rail, his fingers wrapped around the cool metal as he was glaring out into the night. Zero was standing next to him and had been facing out as he was with his arms crossed, but now, as the pureblood looked at him, the hunter had turned to face him with one hand on the banister and the other at his side. The look on his face seemed concerned and just... _sweet_.

Kaname couldn't help but smile wanly at the pouty look on Zero's face and stood up straight, saying, "It's fine, Zero. I just don't like it when people act like that."

"What do you mean 'like that'?" Zero asked.

"I was right next to you. Me- your lover. And Harita seemed to have the gall to flirt with you and mock me all at once. Not to mention we were in a room full of my followers," Kaname explained, looking a bit irked as he went back over Nezu's behavior again.

However, Zero suddenly reached out and put his hand on Kaname's hand closest to him as it sat on the rail. A flicker of both arousal and warm affection flashed in Kaname's darkened brown eyes and he quickly moved so that he was facing Zero as well and his other hand was on top of Zero's instead. The hand that Zero had laid his own hand on was now cradling the ex-human's face gently while he spoke, the younger's voice almost a whisper as he became a bit embarrassed by these intimate actions.

"I... I don't want you to continue being so upset over nothing. You know I..." he trailed off; averted his lavender eyes to their hands on the rail next to them and back over to the absolute adoration in Kaname's eyes as he looked at him so softly like if he made any other face, Zero would shatter. Zero wasn't used to being so... well, so... _reassuring _in his love for someone. He wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was because he never needed to, but that was probably why what happened to Ichiru had happened. If only he had let his twin know regularly that he loved him and treasured him when they were little... Ichiru would not have grown up and... and...

Zero shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He couldn't think of that now... Kaname was looking at him in that way a good husband watches his wife while she speaks and while that was kind of odd to think, Zero figured it was true enough. So he finshed, his voice a bit more sure, "You know I only love you... Kaname." His face was red as the Devil, but his eyebrows were set firmly and low along with his jaw like he had just accepted a game of Russain Roulette and had the gun to his head. Or maybe like he was working the escort and some girls were testing his patience and promise of how he will make them cry if he stepped in front of him. His eyes now defiantly (in a way) locked with Kaname's to convey his how honest his timid words were.

But Kaname only broke out into a full smile that reached his eyes, quite unlike the ones that he gave during business transactions, and he knew that Zero was actually trying his best to make him feel better and be a good boyfriend. The poor boy probably wanted to go bury himself in his pillows and hide himself from Kaname, but this was actually very tough on someone. You go try and tell someone you love them like he had, (after going through everything Zero has gone through) and not bolt under the pressure of whether or not the other person was going to laugh at you or not.

"I'm glad..." Kaname tenderly murmured as he stepped forward to close the gap between their bodies in a soft, yet secure, embrace. He buried his face in Zero's neck, near his bite area and took a deep daught of his boy's scent. So strong and so frail all at once... It was nice to know he was the one that this imperfectly perfect soul loved and wanted. And maybe even counted on to watch over him and keep him safe from people like Ichiru and Nezu... well, after Zero tried to on his own first.

"I love you, Zero..." he breathed with a kiss to his warm, almost human, neck. And he'll be damned if he didn't mean it. Ah, but he did mean it... He meant it forever.

--

Yuuki sighed at the sight of her two favorite people out on the balcony where Kaname had hugged her like that once upon a time. They were so meant for each other and it was beautiful to see two people who belonged together like that. It was rare people actually found their true match and from the way Kaname and Zero's very presence meshed, it was obvious that they were made for each other.

She wasn't really jealous, but she wished she had someone like that! How happy Zero looked as he cuddled shyly into Kaname's shoulder while they held each other. Aw, and Zero was so cute when he was the uke! He knows it and that's why he's so prone to blushing all of a sudden. Yuuki wanted to be flustered, too!

Her wistful spying was quite interrupted by a sudden, "Staring is rude, Yuuki-chan..."

The prefect nearly jumped out of her skin with a slight squeal and she spun around to see (who else) Aido standing there with his hands in his pocket. The rest of Kaname's inner circle of friends were with him, even Ruka, who was told about the events later, but was none too happy about finding out that _Zero Kiryuu_ was having such a relationship with Kaname. The pureblood prince was with the mutt of an ex-human. Even now, Ruka's sharp eyes narrowed ever further at the sight of Kaname and his lover outside- the brunette having moved back to only hold Zero's hand and talk to him quietly.

Of course, Yuuki didn't know that the others knew a thing about Zero and Kaname and she began flailing around to some degree and cried, "U-Um! Please return to the soiree! " But Aido only smiled, a little bitterly, and gave her a pat on the top of the head as one would do to a overeacting child.

"It's all right. We know about them. At least, Kaname's friends do. Us," he told her, motioning to the other vampires closely flanking him. They all gave Yuuki a look that more or less told her that the ice-wielding aristocrat was telling the truth. The female prefect sighed in relief (what would she have done if they hadn't known?!) and said, "Oh... Well, that's good in a way."

Ichijo tilted his head in honest curiosity and asked, "How so?"

The only human in the room smiled brightly, yet genlty, and, with a small peek at the two outside, said, "Now Kaname-sama won't have to always have to pretend that he doesn't like Zero. I can't imagine how it must be to love someone and not be able to show it for fear of people finding out. Sneaking around like being in love is wrong or taboo... But if you all know, then Zero and Kaname-sama can be a bit more open with themselves."

Even Ruka's expression softened with that, but she didn't say anything. Takuma filled in the silence instead with a nod and, "Yes. That's right. And we'll all be open-minded about this because we're Kaname's friends before his we're followers. Besides, I always knew Kiryuu-kun and Kaname would get together."

This was met with incredulous little _what_'s and _no way_'s from the others and Ichijo retalitated with, "You mean to tell me you all never noticed how they looked at each other when Kaname started giving Zero his blood?"

No one really said anything, but Shiki gave a little snort and murmured, "I guess you guys just aren't romantically capable like me and Takuma..."

"I am so!" Aido pouted immediately.

They all argued about when exactly the pureblood and the ex-human fell in love, but Yuuki dropped out kind of early in favor of spying on her two favorite people in the world while they stood too far apart to leave room for thinking that they didn't know they were being watched and too close to be ashamed by that same reason. In fact, both boys looked directly at her at the same time, but not with scorn. They both had a bit of a sly and playful glint to their eyes and Yuuki, with a bit of a blush, smiled.

She shouldn't really be jealous because she knew they wouldn't lock her out of their lives. Theirs was a world built for two, but could accomodate three. Just as she felt that message float into her mind as if their very gaze told her, Zero gave a kind of nod to beckon her over. At first, Yuuki was confused... why would Zero call her over when he and Kaname were obviously having a good time without her...?

She slipped from the ruckus of Kaname's inner circle and out onto the balcony with the other two. As she neared the couple, the door shut behind her gently and upon turning around, she saw no one there. Kaname had done that with his powers. But now he spoke, "Yuuki, you were watching us..."

His tone wasn't scolding, rather teasing, but Yuuki reddened and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaname-sempai!"

Zero was heard scoff lightheartedly and he didn't usually sound that way. Kaname really must make him happy...

"Yuuki, quit being so ditsy. It's no big deal if you're secretly into this sort of thing."

Yuuki blushed hotter and she stammered, "B-But I'm not...! I mean, you two are--!"

"It is fine," Kaname assured softly, stopping her blubbering. "We only wanted to tell you that you are still very precious to us. I figure that things like this must seem sort of like a betrayal or something to a human."

Yuuki calmed down a bit to consider this. After sneaking a look at Zero, knowing how he got with the whole vampire-human comparisons, he seemed cool about this topic. Perhaps Kaname had already spoke to him concerning her. She returned to Kaname's gentle stare and nodded, "I understand. And don't worry! I don't think of it like a betrayal or anything! Like I've already said, I think it's really sweet that Zero has fallen in love with you. It's really adorable to see you two together all snuggled up."

Yuuki seemed to fall into her own little yaoi world while Zero blushed at the syrupy sweet depictions of Kaname and himself. Kaname only smiled in his reserved way at all of this and was actually kind of pleasantly surprised that it had worked out this way: Yuuki and Zero being able to peacefully coexist alongside him. He really wouldn't be able to carry on if either of them grew bitter towards the other or himself. They all belonged together and if one left, then the other two would probably have the worst remaining years of their lives.

It was like... the primary colors. Red was Kaname: passionate, strong and warm. Blue could be Zero: emotional, cool and collected (for the most part). Yuuki, of course, would be yellow: energetic, bright and happy. They all made up all there would be in each other's rainbow of a life and as shown, when one disappears, the other two go into some kind of chaotic state in their life. So maybe they should just stick together for everyone's sakes?

"Okay, so I see you are quite a pervert..." Zero commented wryly after Yuuki finished her mild fangirling.

"Sorry, but I didn't know you could be so cute!" Yuuki squealed with a big grin.

"Perhaps he could be less cute for Nezu Harita's life?" Kaname asked dryly, his implication/threat of killing the Level B not empty.

"Kaname..." Zero grumbled, followed by a sigh. "Would you forget about Nezu?"

Yuuki frowned and bowed her head again. It was basically her fault Nezu is around. If it weren't for her plan to get Kaname and Zero back together, Nezu might not have ever even laid his womanizing (Zero is a woman?) eyes on the hunter. Now Kaname was on edge and Zero was having to keep an eye out for his sexual well-being again...

"Hey," Zero called softly. Yuuki looked up as he put a hand on her shoulder and continued, "It's fine. It's not your fault."

Yuuki marveled at how these two always seemed to know what she was thinking for a moment before giving a weak smile. She would probably always feel this was her fault but she nodded.

"I suppose... But I'll be sure to get rid of Harita if I see him!" she promised, fists clenched up near her chest in determination.

Kaname's warm smile returned and he suddenly gathered Yuuki in his arms. She let out a slight squeak as he smothered her with his body, but didn't pull away. Her cheeks tinted in a bit of a automatic blush while the pureblood said, "You are too nice for your own good, Yuuki... But then again..." Kaname looked over to a slightly smiling Zero. He must not feel like this was awkward (not like Yuuki thought!) or something to be jealous of. But Kaname spoke to both of them when he said, "Zero is probably too selfless as well."

Zero rose an eyebrow and muttered, "What...?"

Kaname was talking about when Zero let Ichiru rape him to spare Yuuki the younger twin's wrath. Zero didn't seem like the kind of guy you'd pick out to do such a thing, but the hunter was really all too kind. Too kind for Kaname- poor Zero was always stuck with the bad luck.

The male brunette motioned for the ex-human to move closer, and, under the impression that he only wanted to say something into his ear, Zero obeyed. But when he got within reaching distance, Kaname pulled Zero closer so that he was now basically sandwiching Yuuki in between himself and Kaname. At first, the two members of the Disiplinary Committee were a little baffled at this random movement and collision of bodies, but when Kaname essentially snuggled back down into Yuuki's hair, they understood.

They all belonged together and just because Zero and Kaname had a different kind of love- a heavier, but no less affectionate- than the one they both had for Yuuki doesn't mean that they would just toss the girl off somewhere like a sweater that they grew out of. They would never do that to her. So this was not wierd or offensive at all, that they all embrace like this.

Zero understood and pressed closer to Yuuki's and Kaname's bodies, bowing his head to lay on Kaname's soft brunette shock. He reached around Yuuki and hugged Kaname so that he was holding Kaname with his arms, but trapping Yuuki against him as well.

So maybe he lost a few things along the way, but Zero knew that he was in good company now.

--

**Author's Notes:** I think that this will be the end of _Misery Loves Company_, but there will be a follow-up story. I obviously have a new conflict, what with Nezu and all, but due to the summary on FanFiction and in the first chappie, I think I'll just have another story to work on the Nezu thing. There'll be other problems as well...

Remember Sara Shirabuki?

_Yeah_- I bet your interested now. I'll get it out ASAP.


	19. Sequel!

Well, the sequel is up! Misery Loves Comapany II! It has been out for a little bit and is moving slowly due to school work and crap, but I'd thought I'd post a "flyer" up. Please go check it out- the drama continues!


End file.
